Días de Verano
by Anilem Anul
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando es verano y el sol está a todo su esplendor? Fácil, calor. La ropa sobra. Haku y Chihiro se han encontrado en una situación vergonzosa, de la cual Haku no ha podido olvidar a Chihiro con tan escasa ropa, y sus sueños lo molestan cada vez más. ¿Qué son estos sentimientos de poseer que han aparecido en Haku? ¿De dónde han nacido pensamientos tan obscenos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas del mundo fanfictionero (no sé si ese término exista,pero bueno), espero que se encuentren bien y con mucha alegría.  
Pues sin más que decir les traigo un one- shot más que nada, de una de mis parejas favoritas, HakuxChihiro, de la película ''El viaje de Chihiro'' (más que obvio), tiene un poco de OoC y podría parecer un AU. Bueno espero sus sugerencias y comentarios. Disculpen si llegan a encontrar errores de ortografía, se hace lo que se puede pero siempre se nos terminan escapando uno que otro XD. También disculpen sí tiene uno que otro agujero de gusano por allí n-n, es que la inspiración se me vino de repente y terminé de escribir como a las 4 de la mañana. Gracias por leer^^

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al maestro Hayao Miyazaki enteramente.

* * *

 _«Lo mejor es decir la verdad… aunque duela,»_

El verano, playa, sol, helados y diversión. Así es como describían los humanos esa temporada del año tan calurosa, en la que disfrutaban de ir a la playa en compañía de la familia o amigos, nadar, jugar voleibol acuático, comer uno que otro postre congelado y soltar un poco de estrés: una época maravillosa. Aunque claro, para él era conocida apenas un lustro atrás, cuando por fin se había reunido con ella de nuevo desde aquella luctuosa despedida en el rosáceo túnel, donde juraron volverse a encontrar y que, tras años de intensa búsqueda sin descanso, por fin había logrado verla. Y no estaba de más decir que él había realizado ya, una ferviente investigación sobre el mundo de su amiga, Chihiro, más correcto, sobre el mundo de los humanos. Primavera, otoño, invierno y, sí, verano. Para ser sincero, le disgustaba esa época, a decir verdad, tomar la suficiente resolución para ir a visitar a Chihiro en esa época del año, le costaba un calvario sin fin ¿por qué? Simple, el calor. _El mundo de los dragones era frío_ , o al menos eso dijo Chihiro la primera vez que le había invitado a ir a éste y donde conoció a la mayoría de sus amigos y servidumbre. Ese término, _calor,_ en su mundo, hacía referencia a una acción sentimental, por ejemplo, un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, etcétera, por lo que, cuando ella había dicho ''en el verano hace calor'' él no había entendido a la perfección ¿acaso todos se daban abrazos?. En otros términos más comunes, para él había sido, más que raro, difícil, llegar de improviso a la habitación de Chihiro pensando que platicarían a gusto como cualquier otra noche de esos cinco maravillosos años donde él la visitaba antes de dormir, en un buen clima, y toparse con esos tiempos tan calurosos— su ropa no le ayudaba mucho—, y no saber el porqué de sus síntomas de ahogamiento, insolación, desesperación y mal humor, aparte de que parecía que constantemente vaciaban en su blanquecino rostro un vaso de agua. El ambiente estaba todo caliente y no había confort por ningún lado, el aire era horriblemente cálido y el sol parecía calcinar los ligeros espacios de su piel descubierta, habían sido algunas de las quejas de él para con Chihiro, que por supuesto habían robado más de una risa burlona de parte de la chica de ojos avellana. No lograba acostumbrarse. Pero eso no era todo lo que le molestaba, sin duda, el más grande de los disgustos, era la forma de vestir que adoptaban los humanos en aquella época.

Hace dos años, cuando había aceptado —lamentablemente—, acompañar a Chihiro y sus amigos a la famosa playa, bajo el nombre de ''amigo de la infancia'', que por cierto fue la primera vez que le molesto eso de ''amigo'' aunque aún no descubría el porqué de este interior enfado, había podido ver un sin número de personas con tan diminuta ropa, en especial mujeres, y es que, la vestimenta apenas y cubría lo debido, algunos eran muy, muy pequeños y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué dirían en su reino de tal vestimenta, sí es que se la podía llamar ropa a eso, y aún no terminaba el tormento; mientras que las chicas se paseaban de aquí por allá con escasa piel cubierta y sin vergüenza alguna, los hombres las miraban descaradamente, sin pudor alguno o decencia alguna. Para este punto, ya estaba bastante sorprendido, tal vez para todos era normal ese tipo de escenas, pero él, sinceramente lo encontraba reprobable y es que no estaba de más decir que en su reino las chicas siempre estaban bien cubiertas y mantenían su cuerpo bajo secreto hasta el día del encuentro sexual con su esposo y viceversa; pero la gota que hizo derramar el vaso y la cereza que coronó al pastel, fue ver a Chihiro portando un pequeño short negro a juego con un top del mismo tinte, mientras que su ahora largo y sedoso cabello era sostenido por la goma que le había obsequiado Zeniba años atrás en una coleta alta que dejaba ver su prolongado cuello, si bien no era tan descubierto como el de las otras mujeres, enseñaba partes su cuerpo que jamás se había imaginado ver, como sus largas piernas, un abdomen plano, entre otras. Muchos chicos de buena figura los cuales mostraban orgullosamente su torso habían hablado con Chihiro como si se conociesen desde años, ella los había llamado ''amigos'' lo cual no pudo evitar hacerlo sentir comparado y debido a que no se había despegado de ella en ningún momento, tuvo que escuchar comentarios para nada decentes de una amiga de Chihiro que habían encontrado por casualidad, como ''mira ese chico, está tan bueno'' o ''como para comérselo'' incluso una pregunta que, a su parecer, era bastante atrevida, ''no te gustaría tirártelo, sólo mira ¿cómo se sentirá pasar tu mano por su pecho?'' y lo peor de todo era que Chihiro había contestado un ''sí, es bastante lindo, pero nada de eso.'' Lo cual había provocado darse asimismo una ojeada a su cuerpo jalando el cuello de la playera que Chihiro le había prestado, debido a su visita sin previo aviso horas antes, tubo que buscar arduamente en su closet alguna playera un poco más grande y por suerte, la encontró, y que ahora traía puesta, ''mi cuerpo es mejor que el suyo'' había pensado en ese entonces. Recordaba haberse sentido realmente enojado, pero dejando de lado todas esas malas experiencias, lo había disfrutado mucho, en ningún momento Chihiro se apartó de él o lo dejó solo, incluso rechazó ir a jugar con sus amigos, por quedarse y hacerle confortable compañía a él, lo protegió de chicas que querían hablarle y si bien, eso no le causaba mucho problema, en verdad sintió su espíritu cálido cuando Chihiro había despedido a unas chicas que estaban de molestándolo mientras ella lo dejó solo unos minutos para ir al sanitario, eso le causó querer abrazarla, pero se resistió, incluso la playera de Chihiro, la había despojado, con mucha fuerza de voluntad y porque sentía que iba morir de calor, de su cuerpo, dejándola impecable y con el característico y reconfortante aroma de su amiga, la cual aún conservaba como un regalo sin comparación.

A pesar de que su relación de amistad había marchado de maravilla en ese tiempo e incluso se atrevía a decir que desde siempre, como ya dicho antes, habían pasado cinco años desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar y era más que obvio que el tiempo no se iba a detener para ninguno de los dos. Recordaba que se habían encontrado cuando Chihiro no estaba ya tan niña como años atrás; estaba por cumplir 18 años y por supuesto, ya no era esa niña flacucha y débil como solían decirle, sí, solían decirle, porque para él, ella era hermosa, la más hermosa chica que hubiera visto(*). Y regresando a aquella actualidad de una Chihiro de 18, estaba bastante cambiada: más alta, su cabello más largo y sus bonitas y abundantes mejillas estaban desapareciendo, aunque no negaba que se veía más linda. Ahora, de ese anhelado encuentro habían pasado ya 5 años, ¿qué había de diferencia? ¡Demasiada! Y es que ahora ella contaba ya con 22 años, casi 23, era toda una mujer —hablando figuradamente— su cuerpo estaba más que formado y desarrollado, nada que ver con la chica con la que se había encontrado y no quedaba rastro de sus lindas mejillas, en su lugar había dos elegantes pómulos y su rostro era más fino y delineado, y lo peor es que había pasado todo frente a él, sin haberlo notado ¿en qué momento? ¿Cuándo? Incógnitas que no podía responderse. Bueno, hablar de otra persona era fácil, pero, en este caso, podría pasar todo el día hablando de lo bella que era Chihiro, pero él… Hablar de cómo había crecido él, era completamente vergonzoso, además de que le habían sucedido tantas cosas a lo largo de su desarrollo, las cuales solo había podido hablar con uno de sus sirvientes más allegados a él y que debido a su alma inocente en aquel ahora, le había causado demasiada confusión; cosas como _gustar de una mujer por su cuerpo, excitación, erecciones y sueños húmedos_ eran cosas que no podía entender y se le hacían completamente extrañas, pero la vida, precisamente una noche, le había dado la lección más clara para entender todo lo que le había explicado Riku en tanto tiempo y con nombres tan más extraños.

Había sucedido exactamente dos semanas después de que Riku— su sirviente de suma confianza—, le había explicado todo ese enredo de cosas, de las cuales no había entendido ni la más mínima parte, y es que, en su mente aún vivía un niño que gustaba de jugar con Chihiro, alguien que no quería crecer y aceptar la realidad de lo que iba a venir: dentro de unos cuantos años más, debería casarse con alguna doncella de su mundo para poder tener un hijo junto con sus demás responsabilidades y Chihiro…

 _«Aunque duela…»_

Ella, sólo hasta ese entonces pensó en que iba a pasar con ella con el paso del tiempo, seguramente también debería… ella iba a… simplemente no lo podía siquiera pensar, era ¿doloroso? ¿Por qué? Imaginar a Chihiro con alguien más que no fuera él, lo ponía triste y enojado, pero ella había dicho que eran amigos, ''amigos'' había pensado, aunque hace mucho que él había deseado algo más, más de un simple apretón de manos y un abrazo muy aleatorio, pero por ahora iba a jugar un poco más con ella… y no se le ocurrió mayor idea que ir a visitar a Chihiro y darle un susto entrando de sorpresa en su habitación para ver su rostro asustado y sonrojado ante su presencia inesperada, era un secreto, pero ver su rostro sonrojado le encantaba. Sin más, emprendió decidido y divertido su vuelo, transformando su cuerpo ágilmente en el blanco y resplandeciente dragón de melena verdemar, así voló hasta llegar al mundo de los humanos, precisamente, pasando por varias casas y edificios de la ciudad de Chihiro, sin ser visto en su transcurso, hasta que aterrizó y se situó cauteloso y con precaución en el balcón de la chica de ojos avellana. No hubo ruido alguno, todas las luces estaban apagadas y la casa de Chihiro estaba lóbrega, incluso daba un poco de vista sombría, sin embargo, su ventana estaba abierta, incluso las finas cortinas de seda se movían armónicamente con el entrar del viento: había alguien. Por un momento Haku pensó que alguien de mala vida pudo haber entrado en el recinto de modo que estuviera hurtando las pertenencias de la familia Ogino, así que se tranquilizó y se aventuró a mirar por cuidada ventana y pudo divisar la tenue luz del cuarto de baño de Chihiro, los aceitunados ojos del chico se centraron en el blanco cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta y el sonido de una persona dando un paso sobre la mojada superficie sonó alertando al chico, entró cautelosamente provocando un casi imperceptible ruido al bajar y se encaminó hacía el cuarto a gatas, de modo que su ahora largo cabello llego hasta el suelo, rozando ligeramente su rostro seda, llegó hasta la puerta, pero no hubo más ruidos así que se paró apoyando su mano en el frío barandal y para cuando levantó por completo sus ojos, estando todavía sin pararse por completo, la escena frente a sus ojos lo dejó sin palabras, una que sin duda, jamás iba a olvidar: Chihiro estaba enfrente suyo con el cabello mojado, el cual se pegaba completamente a su piel húmeda, apenas cubierta con una toalla de algodón, ésta, tapaba desde la mitad de sus protuberantes senos, centímetros antes de sus pezones, hasta un cuarto de sus muslos, y para perdición del pobre Haku, aquel artefacto que tenía por objetivo cubrir el cuerpo de la chica frente a sus ojos, no cerraba por completo, tal vez había sido por la sorpresa de escuchar a alguien entrando a la habitación, que Chihiro había tomado sólo una pequeña toalla y no la grande que acostumbraba utilizar, el caso es que ésta, dejó una abertura desde centímetros debajo de su seno derecho hasta su pierna, de modo que los ojos glaucos de Haku pudieron deleitarse mirando fugazmente una parte del vientre de Chihiro, dejando a su imaginación que podría haber más allá. El corazón de Haku había empezado a latir demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier momento podría salir de su pecho, o ser arrancado por una fuerza colosal emergida de algún lugar del universo, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla y no sabía que hacer. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, y es que se había quedado totalmente de piedra, hasta que fue ella la que decidió romper ese momento, y es que sí bien Haku estaba inconscientemente disfrutando de la buena vista frente a sus pupilas, Chihiro estaba que moría de la vergüenza.

En un intento fallido de tratar de esconderse caminando espontáneamente hacía atrás, se resbaló y Haku, osadamente, trató de tomar su cuerpo para impedirle caer enrollando su brazo en la cintura de ella, pero fue un intentó inane, ya que, cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, que estaban apretados esperando el golpe, se encontró con una escena todavía más bochornosa que la anterior: él se encontraba ahora encima de Chihiro, su mano derecha estaba a palma abierta pegada a la mojada y dura superficie, y su fuerte brazo izquierdo no la había dejado caer al suelo y la sostenía firmemente por la cintura en un agarre casi adherido al cuerpo de ella; su rodilla derecha de igual manera, estaba tope con el suelo del baño y su pierna izquierda, flexionada, apoyando incógnitamente a su brazo. En cuanto a ella, la toalla, por puro milagro, no se había caído y seguía allí tentándole a quitársela, en cuanto a Chihiro, estaba casi acostada, a excepción de su torso el cual Haku había sostenido con ímpetus segundos atrás, sus manos estaban deteniendo su cuerpo débilmente, y ambos cabellos rozaban el azulejo del suelo. Chihiro había estado más que avergonzada, no solo por el hecho de que la única persona que la había visto desnuda en su vida, había sido su mamá, sino porque justo ahora, la persona a quien quería más y a la cual siempre se había esforzado por mostrar su lado más natural y alegre, ahora la estaba viendo en tan deplorable situación, pedir que la tierra la tragase hubiera sido poco para aquella situación. Por otro lado, los hermosos ojos de Haku se abrieron de tal manera que podían salirse en cualquier instante, su boca se secó, y sintió unas ganas inmensas de… poseerla. Su mirada, quería buscar su cara, pero estaba deseosa de ver más, de modo que se mantuvo contemplando aquellos labios rojizos, carnosos, suaves ¿A qué sabrán? Su cuello ¿Podría dejar una marca allí? Su clavícula ¿Qué se sentirá pasar la lengua por cada una? Y sus senos ¿Serán tan suaves como se ven? Su respiración se alteró de forma bestial, y sintió su miembro doler, su aroma estaba conquistando sus fosas nasales y su sentido racional estaba abandonándolo de la mano en que un millón de ideas pervertidas y sin sentido pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente. En ese momento, no supo que sucedió o de dónde provino, pero sí había sido otra oportunidad de algún Dios para no cometer una locura, lo agradecía infinitamente, ya que la soltó con cuidado y sacando autocontrol de algún lugar de su mente combinada con su cuerpo. Lo único que pudo decir fue un ''Lo siento'', se transformó en dragón rápidamente y voló tan rápido que ni él supo cómo lo logró.

Al llegar a su palacio con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y un ''problema'' allí abajo no quería hablar con nadie, ya que la imagen de la chica semidesnuda y los pensamientos tan obscenos que le había dedicado a su cuerpo permanecían latentes y ardiendo como lava en un volcán, por suerte, la mayoría dormía, y fue precisamente Riku quien lo recibió con un cortés saludo, al cual hizo caso omiso y pasó de él. Su sirviente preocupado por su indiferencia, había preguntado y al no obtener respuesta le había seguido hasta su habitación, donde Haku, comprobando estar a solas, contó todo lo ocurrido con Chihiro a Riku, desde que llegó, lo que había planeado hacer, lo que había sucedido, lo que había pensado y sentido cubriendo su cara por momentos, incluso que después de viajar tan rápido y llegar a su mundo ''supuestamente'' frío, sentía un calor descomunal por todo su ser y además de su ''problemita'' de allí abajo, el cual, le estaba molestando. Riku había mandado a Haku a darse un baño de agua fría, lo cual, alivió sus síntomas, después Riku explicó, de nuevo, a Haku que había ocurrido. Pero no, no señor, el problema no terminó allí: Haku pensó que una vez tratando de olvidar, esto realmente sucedería: no pasó. Pues ahora, esa imagen y otras más, todavía más vulgares habían empezado a habitar sus sueños desde aquel incidente, desde escenas donde Chihiro estaba completamente desnuda y besaba su bien formado torso, hasta algunos donde lamía con gracia y suma lentitud se miembro erecto, sueños de los cuales despertaba antes de llegar a un orgasmo dentro del mismo, y con su respiración al tope. De los cuales la única salida, para él, era la ducha fría, por suerte— sí es que podía decirlo así— despertaba cuando el sol asomaba sus rayos y no de madrugada. Esto había provocado un distanciamiento parcial entre Chihiro y él, los días habían pasado quería arreglar las cosas, pero tenía vergüenza de encararla; hasta que un día decidió ir a su casa y, para su sorpresa, fue ella quien pidió disculpas seguido de una larga explicación dando reverencias seguidas, en señal de profundo arrepentimiento, después se disculpó y todo siguió normal a partir de ese momento.

 _«Lo que siento está vivo, es real, y calienta la sangre, me quema. He pasado la vida callándomelo, no respiro, no rio, no puedo ser yo…»_

Exacto, todo iba perfecto, habían hecho las paces e incluso se habían reído de esa accidente aunque el rostro sonrojado de Chihiro al hablar de eso demostraba que la superación no había llegado por completo a su alma, habían quedado bien, como si nada hubiese pasado, de igual forma, los sueños se habían marchado con la disculpa de Chihiro y ahora podía verla a la cara sin que alguna ''escena'' viniese a su mente y él la visitaba como siempre, por un par de horas en las noches, que era el horario en el que estaban libres ambos, tanto él con sus obligaciones del palacio y ella de la universidad. Todo de rosas hasta que, hace apenas tres días en los que, por primera vez, durante todo el transcurso de esos hermosos 5 años les había ido de maravilla, discutieron. Por supuesto que habían tenido una que otra riña en el pasado, pero siempre eran de broma, algo así como una ''actuación de pelea'', pero esta fue la primera vez que habían peleado en verdad, de modo que seguía ¿enojado? con ella, simplemente no se podía sacar de la cabeza aquellos labios, y él sabía perfectamente porqué. Celos.

 _Flashback_

El verano estaba a todo lo que daba de nuevo, el calor penetrante, el aire y el ambiente completamente caliente, y en las noches peor. Debido a que Chihiro ya contaba con la edad suficiente para poder salir del hogar de sus padres, decidió que podría salir de casa y mudarse a un cuarto sencillo, el cual había encontrado, no tan lejos de su universidad y a un precio accesible, después de todo, los dioses de vez en cuando la ayudaban. Esto les favorecía ambos, ya que no tenía que preocuparse porque sus padres le encontraran a altas horas de la noche platicando con un chico en su balcón o que repentinamente un dragón apareciera en su ventana, ahora Haku la visitaba con más frecuencia y por más tiempo, incluso habían visto películas en algunas ocasiones, y ella, sí, ella le había enseñado a jugar uno que otro videojuego. Haku siempre le contaba de las cosas que hacía en palacio, cosas sobre sus sirvientes y su familia, cabe recalcar que hace apenas unas semanas atrás, él hablaba con alegría y cada vez más de una tal ''Miyu'', al iniciar una conversación, al terminarla, diciendo cosas como ''A Miyu también le gusta esto'' o ''Hoy fui con Miyu a hacer los deberes y pasó esto'', ''fue tan divertido cuando Miyu'', ''El cabello de Miyu es como el tuyo'' y cosas por el estilo, eso, aunque Haku no lo notara, le enfurecía y ya estaba acabando con su paciencia. Miyu esto, Miyu el otro. Tal vez estaba un poco celosa por Haku, después de todo su amistad había sido duradera y tal vez bendecida, y se sentía mal por envidiar a Haku de esa manera, sabía que era egoísta pensar de esa manera ''solo para mí'', Haku no era de ella, después de todo sólo eran amigos, nada más. Y es que durante todo ese tiempo había soñado con que Haku le diera alguna muestra que le quería, más que una amiga, incluso había rechazado innumerables declaraciones de amor de chicos realmente guapos, que por supuesto habían llamado su atención, pero claro, ella sabía que nadie podría reemplazar la amistad que Haku le había brindado. Pero solo era eso, amistad. Tal vez venía siendo hora de que dejara esa tonta fantasía de adolescente atrás, después de todo, ya vivía sola, era una universitaria de casi 23 años, una chica madura que debía ser firme y recta en sus decisiones de ahora en adelante, así que esa falsa esperanza de que algún día Haku le dijera algo como ''¿te gustaría ser mi novia?'', debía mandarlo al ataúd de recuerdos viejos, después de todo, ¿quién se supone que le creería que hubo un día donde fue a un mundo completamente distinto, donde la magia y los hechizos existen, las brujas y lo fantasioso? Le tomarían a loca. Tal vez solo, debía de darle una oportunidad a alguno de los chicos que la habían estado siguiendo desde que entró en la universidad, para así olvidar al chico que ahora veía la televisión sentado con sus dos piernas cruzadas en su sofá, después de todo hoy había caminado con uno de ellos hasta su casa y le había demostrado ser bastante noble. Sin embargo, todas estas resoluciones, se caían rápidamente cuando él mencionada a la tal Miyu, y sus celos querían salir, pero no, no lo iba a permitir.

Haku miraba a Chihiro de reojo mientras esta terminaba de preparar la comida, era verano, que fastidio. A pesar de que ahora podía visitarla con más libertad, eso le ponía la situación difícil y tentadora, y Chihiro no le ayudaba mucho. Ella vestía un pequeño short de licra con estampado de palmeras y dos bolsitas pequeñas en la parte de atrás, lo cual dejaba a la vista, el bien formado trasero(*) de Chihiro y no acababa por allí el asunto. Haku, ya no era más el niño bondadoso que ella conoció, ni tampoco el joven que se escandalizaba por un sueño húmero o una erección, después de todo el tiempo pasa, y aunque su alma seguía siendo noble y sincera, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera creciendo y su mente se fuera expandiendo y se detuviera a observar nuevos horizontes; él había crecido mucho en todos los aspectos, mental y ni que decir de físicamente, sólo de imaginarlo sin su traje típico(*) puesto podía derretir la voluntad de muchas chicas y lo peor era que él lo sabía. Le llevaba una cabeza a Chihiro y sus hombros eran anchos, su cabello había crecido hasta llegar a su espalda baja, sus rasgos se habían marcado firmemente en su rostro y cualquier rastro de aquel niño pequeño había desaparecido por completo, dejando a un príncipe hermoso, un total guerrero de cuerpo escultural y grave voz. Además, que ahora sabía lo que sentía por Chihiro, durante mucho tiempo creyó ser una simple amistad, dos niños, dos adolescentes, dos jóvenes que se ''quieren'', sin embargo, él lo sabía, ya no la quería más como una amiga, así que posando sus rostro de rasgos bien marcados en su mano derecha de se dedicó a contemplar la musa que tenía en frente de él, claro, sin que lo notara: Inició desde abajo, debido a la cultura, ella no estaba usando zapatos y como era un ambiente individual esta descalza, además que el calor empezaba a ser insoportable, observó tranquilamente sus tobillos: delgados, subió con sosiego y observó las pantorrillas y posteriormente sus muslos para finalizar contemplando sus piernas por completo: magníficamente torneadas. ¿Qué tal se sentiría tocar? Volvió a resonar esa pregunta en su cabeza, pero la hizo a un lado, siguió subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a sus glúteos, tan bien formados, ¿cómo sería tocar? Esa tonta pregunta, al parecer, lo seguía por mucho tiempo. ¿Es qué era un viejo pervertido? Continuó, y se topó con las anchas caderas de Chihiro, seguidas de su cintura: pequeña y tentadora. Sin saberlo, el color de sus ojos cada vez se volvía más profundo y la lujuria empezaba a controlarlo. Llegó a los senos de Chihiro, los cuales eran cubiertos por una delgada playera de tirantes azules, completamente ceñida a su cuerpo, algo no estaba bien con él, definitivamente debía parar para mantener su autocontrol y esa señal le estaba llegando de una no tan buena manera. Siguió lento y sin prisa y miró su clavícula, tan resaltada y a la vista, luego su cuello que se asomaba orgulloso, marcarlo sería tan… un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos de a golpe, era el celular de Chihiro, Debido a que ella estaba muy pendiente de la comida, no podía contestar.  
— ¡Haku! ¿Podrías por favor? — dijo apuntando con su mano el pertinente aparato, que para su facilidad, estaba en la mesita a lado del siento. — ¿Qué nombre dice en la pantalla?— preguntó de nuevo, aunque ya había dejado de sonar por un breve momento, este volvió a timbrar.

—Dice… Arata, ¡Chihiro, dice Arata!— fue hasta entonces que cayó en cuenta, Arata era nombre de un chico. Un chico llamando a Chihiro, por un momento olvidó que tenía a cierto ''amigo'' despierto, y su ser se llenó de curiosidad y enojo, ¿por qué un chico llamaría a Chihiro a esa hora? No era tan tarde, pero ¿por qué? ¿Era aquel chico con el que la había visto caminar a casa desde su universidad hace unas horas? Tal vez… Pero, eso no fue lo que lo enojó, sino la reacción de Chihiro ante el escuchar el nombre. Ella bajó rápido la flama de su estufa y corrió hasta Haku quitándole el celular el cual sonaba ya, por cuarta vez. Se aclaró un poco la voz y contestó.

—Hola Arata-kun— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que involuntariamente enrollaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice, lo cual enojó más a Haku, ¿por qué se comportaba sí con otro chico? Chihiro dirigió una mirada fugaz a Haku, que él notó, y se alejó de él. Ahora sí que estaba enojado. Un chico le hablaba en la noche, ella se alarmaba por la llamada, aclaraba su voz y la entonaba ligeramente más dulce y melosa que cuando hablaba con él y por su fuera poco, se alejaba, ¿qué no quería que él escuchara? Así que Haku se paró del asiento y la siguió hasta posicionarse detrás de ella.

— ¿Ahora?— la escuchó decir—… es muy noche. — dijo agarrando más mechones del cabello avellano.

— ¿Estas ocupada?— entendió que decían del otro lado, la voz, sí era de un chico. Se llenó de furia, por primera vez estaba totalmente enojado con ella, y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Pues, estoy con… — Chihiro pensó lo que iba a decir, —… no, está bien, llegó allá en 30 minutos.— ya basta, ella se dijo que se daría una oportunidad, y este era el momento, ya había compartido mucho tiempo con Haku y había esperado pacientemente, lo quería y amaba, pero no podía pasar toda la vida esperando a que él llegara y le dijera que la amaba, esta iba a ser la primera vez que lo dejaría así, pero que más daba, él se casaría con esa tal Miyu ¿no? Entonces ella ya no tenía nada que ver, solo sería la amiga de Haku.

—Si quieres puedo pasar por ti— Se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina.

— ¿En serio?, Me harías un favor. Te espero entonces— dijo soltando una risita.

—Claro, no hay problema ahora yo debo llegar en 30. — y la llamada finalizó. Haku no lo podía creer, otro chico se iba a llevar a Chihiro, enfrente de él. Se la iba arrebatar de su regazo, ¿en qué momento Chihiro lo había reemplazado? ¿Cómo fue que eso había ocurrido? Una energía se apoderó de sus sentimientos, no, no quería que ella se fuera con ese chico, ella estaba con él ahora ¿no? ¿Por qué lo dejaría? Chihiro no lo iba a dejar por otro chico ¿cierto? Así que en vez de que la razón actuara, sus impulsos lo dominaron. Chihiro dio un respiro, se llevó el celular al pecho y lo presionó con dulzura, sin embargo no se había percatado de la presencia detrás de ella. Volteó y dio un salto de sorpresa al encontrar la mirada de Haku tan cargada de un sentimiento que no podía reconocer.

— ¡Haku! Me asustaste— dijo sonriendo, y se quiso dirigir a apagar la flama que antes había dejado encendida, pero el firme agarre del fuerte brazo de Haku lo impidió. Ella lo miró confundida y trató de caminar de nuevo, sin obtener resultados favorables — ¿Haku…? —dijo algo intranquila. — ¿Estas bien?— preguntó, ignorante a lo que estaba Haku a punto de hacer por sus celos.

— ¿Saldrás?— preguntó seco.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a la llamada? Un chico me invitó a ir por un helado.

— ¿A esta hora?— pregunto sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro, lo que preocupó mucho a Chihiro.

—Es que… a dónde quiere ir hay muchas personas, y no es nada peligroso, además no está muy lejos— en verdad se estaba preocupando, Haku no era así, el brillo de su mirada se había perdido y solo podía ver unos ojos fríos.

—No. —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¿Qué?— contestó más confundida Chihiro.

—No irás. — dijo y sujetó aún más fuerte su brazo.

—Oye, ¿por qué te comportas así?— esto empezaba a molestarle— Solo iremos a comer un helado y regresaremos, no hay nada malo en eso, además Arata es bastante grande como para golpear a la alguien si nos quisiera hacer algo. En verdad, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Entonces también iré yo—dijo altanero.

—No puedes. — cortó rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué no?— él sabía por qué no, pero se negaba a aceptarlo— ¿No solo irán por unos helados y van a regresar? No hace mal que les acompañe.

—Haku, no, mira— interrumpió de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? Quiero ir también. No hay problema. Además sí vamos dos, será más seguro ¿no crees?

—Oye yo no…—

—Claro, y me puedes presentar al chico, tal vez también podemos ser amigos, — volvió a interrumpir.

—Haku, no espera…—

—Y así podemos salir y él también puede venir, ¡claro! Y le podemos presentar a Lin! Ella también es muy linda— ¿qué Lin era linda? Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, solo no quería que Chihiro se fuera con ese tal Arata, no quería, no iba a dejarlo llevarse a Chihiro de su lado.

—Haku, espera, yo…—

—Además, si es fuerte podemos ver quién de los dos es más ¿no crees Chihiro? El que pierda deberá hacer algo ridículo— por dios estaba actuando peor que un niño. — ¡Y además!-

— ¡Haku, basta ya!— dijo tratando de zafarse su agarre, pero de nuevo, sin resultado. Chihiro no sabía que cuando un Dios te elige, no te suelta jamás. — ¡Basta! Es una cita, solo iremos Arata y yo, nadie más irá.

— ¿Es tu novio?— preguntó sin emoción alguna, pero por dentro estaba que se moría.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?— Chihiro no quería responder, así que trató una vez más sacar su brazo de la fuerte mano de Haku

—Sí no son nada no deberían salir— Él no la iba a soltar, no importa que tanto tratara.

— ¿Podrías soltarme ya?— preguntó con molestia.

—No quiero Chihiro, yo estaba aquí primero, antes que él, ¿por qué te vas a ir?— preguntó apretando más el brazo de Chihiro.

— ¡Haku, me duele! Suéltame, tú has venido ya muchas veces y puedes venir cuando quieras, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y lo apreció, pero esta vez quiero estar con él, yo también quiero tener a alguien especial ¿sabes? Así que suéltame. —Haku entendió lo que ella dijo y suavizó un poco su agarre y Chihiro suspiró. Pero esta vez él lo apretó aún más— ¡Haku!— casi chilló. — Quiero ir, ¡suéltame ya! Tú puedes irte con Miyu a algún lugar del reino.

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Miyu en esto?! ¡¿Por qué la estas involucrando es esto?!— finalmente explotó.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Es que hablas tanto de ella que también se me ha pegado decir algo sobre ella!

—¡No la metas en esto!— Chihiro sintió como su corazón se rompía y las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir, Haku, su Haku, su amigo, él había defendido a alguien más, había puesto a alguien más en su lugar, esta vez era definitivo, debía olvidarlo. Ante tal pensamiento las lágrimas empezaban asomarse en sus ojos.

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa Haku!— el líquido salino ya estaba a flor de piel y sus emociones más que expuestas. Haku la miró completamente sorprendido. Y fue que por fin retiró su mano del antebrazo de Chihiro. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Él la había hecho llorar?— ¡Vete maldita sea! —gritó con dolor y pasó rápidamente su brazo por sus mejillas.

—Chihiro yo…— No sabía que hacer. — Escucha, no-no-no llo-llores— se acercó a ella e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos, pero ella se alejó rotundamente de él— Chihiro…— verla llorar, le estaba desgarrando el alma sin piedad, la había visto llorar antes, de niña, pero ahora, él la había hecho llorar.

— ¡No me toques y vete Haku!

—Chihiro, ¿por qué?...—

— ¡Haku!—dijo con fuerza, y Haku miró sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo, ¿con él?—…solo vete ya.

—No me iré.

— ¡Vete con Miyu con un carajo, y déjame irme con una persona con quien quiera tener algo!

— ¡Ya te dije que excluyas a Miyu!

— ¡Pues vete a defender a esa zorra a otro maldito lugar que no sea mi casa!

— ¿¡Por qué la insultas?! ¡¿Quién te has creído?! Chihiro eres mi amiga, pero te estás pasando

— ¡Pues lárgate, no me importa si somos o no amigos! — las lágrimas habían desaparecido y solo había rabia. Haku no creía lo que escuchó.

 _«Ya no voy a guardármelo más, y lo saco, hacía afuera. No me importa que puedan pensar, sí tu novio se enoja, que pena.»_

Y en un arranque celos, envidia, enojo y amor desenfrenado, tomó a Chihiro como solo en sus sueños se atrevía a hacerlo, con una mano tomó firmemente la delgada cintura y con la otra, la parte posterior de la nuca de manera que los senos de Chihiro se apretaron con el fornido percho de Haku y éste no tuvo más remedio que encorvar su espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces, como si fuera un sueño estampó los labios con los de ella de manera completamente desenfrenada.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

(*1) Eso de que para ''Él era la chica más bella del universo'' no se si se acierto. Hombres aclarenme XDD

(*2)No me gusta utilizar la palabra ''trasero'', por alguna razón

(*3) En verdad que busqué por todos lados el nombre del traje de Haku y no me apareció. Lo siento en verdad, sí alguien me lo puede decir, estaría más que agradecida.

Gracias por leer chicos ^w^)/


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal están? Yo con mucho calor, pues por aquí en verdad que el clima es caluroso. Puff, en verdad tengo un abanico al lado mío.

Bueno, pues les traigo la continuación de mi supuesto ''one-shot'', al principio, sí lo iba a dejar así como largo de un capítulo, pero el problema es que era demasiado largo, espero y me disculpen. El capítulo pasado lo dejé así porque justo al otro día (unas horas después) iba a salir fuera y no sabía cuanto tiempo, así que decidí dejarlo allí, solitario como mi alma n.n  
Como siempre, perdón por mis faltas de ortografía, ya me voy a pagar unas clases XD, sin más que decir, disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí utilizados son cien por ciento propiedad de Hayao Miyazaki.

* * *

Para él, el tiempo se detuvo. Había estado allí acostado, no sabía cuánto tiempo. Ta vez minutos, segundos, incluso días, podrían ser incluso años. Pero afuera los días pasaban, tan perennes que parecían que se acabarían junto con el profundo universo.

Aún se encontraba acostado en sus aposentos reales, estaba más que devastado: frustrado, cansado, desesperado, triste y sin mínima pizca de energía. Completamente perdido. Sus ojos denotaban completa miseria y soledad: tristeza de la más pura. Sus músculos estaban cansados y, cada vez que hacía algún esfuerzo, casi inexistente, por al menos mover alguna de sus largas extremidades, sentía que pesaba, como si estuviera encadenado a una gran cantidad de enormes anclas, así que decidió no hacer nada desde el día que llegó ferozmente por la ventana, de aquella noche sin igual ¿Por qué? Simple. Desde aquel ''incidente'', no había visto a Chihiro, y a pesar de que se habían dejado de ver desde aquel encuentro donde apenas eran unos lindos, tiernos y valientes niños, esta ocasión no se comparaba en nada.

Cuando se habían despedido en aquel solitario túnel hace tanto tiempo, de sus tiernos labios había nacido la poética frase: ''no mires hacía atrás'', dolía y perforaba cada minúscula fibra de su ser desde lo más profundo, hasta romper sin piedad su pericardio. Haberle soltado la mano en aquel entonces, había sido lacerante, un reto sin igual, como un martirio comprendido de ejércitos de gotas salinas que amenazaban con iniciar una lluvia nacida de sus ojos, y unos segundos más, hubieran bastado para enrollarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir, nunca. Pero sabía que eso era lo correcto, _sí amas algo déjalo ir,_ y no es que supiera exactamente el significado de esas palabras a tan escasa edad, ahora comprendía más que bien ese hecho, porque él sabía perfectamente que la encontraría. No sabía cuándo o cómo lo iba a hacer o si al menos lo iba a lograr, sin embargo, lo haría. Ya en su mente existían qué tantas cosas iba a hablar con Chihiro el día de su encuentro, miles de preguntas lloverían sobre sus oídos cuando la encontrara. La abrazaría y no la dejaría irse de nuevo. Así había pasado, ambos, habían compartido magníficos años de amistad, hablado de infinidades de cosas interesantes: de sus vidas, sus anhelos y sus sueños, y era más que lógico que algo más que una ''simple'' amistad se desarrollara a la par que las manecillas del reloj iban dando paso a nuevos días, nuevas semanas y por supuesto, años. Ya el mismísimo Kamaji lo había predicho al hablar con Lin, la vez en que Haku había entrado desenfrenado en los aposentos del viejo de las calderas: _'' ¿No lo ves? ¡Es amor!''_ Cómo era posible que algo que no entendió en aquel momento lo estuviera entendiendo apenas ahora.

Amaba a Chihiro.

Más que nadie, más que su mismísima vida. Así como las plantas necesitaban del agua para vivir, el necesitaba de Chihiro para seguir brillando, y que su sonrisa siguiera existiendo para alegrar el día de cualquiera: El día de sus sirvientes estaba feliz, porque él estaba feliz, así de fácil y sencillo. Podrían estar completamente apesadumbrados y aburridos, pero la sonrisa del señor Nigihayami Kohaku bastaba para pintar el día más nublado, de resplandecientes colores que durarían hasta la eternidad, y ¿por quién? Por Chihiro.

Había una verdad, un secreto, que tal vez nunca confesaría pero que existía allí, enterrada, pero al mismo tiempo viva y latiendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza atornillándola todos los días con demasía, la razón de su feliz existir, sus noches tranquilas y en paz, y el bello esplendor de su sonrisa se debía a la existencia de ella.

Y ahora, estaba muerto en vida. Se sentía demasiado culpable por lo ocurrido noches atrás en el cuarto de Chihiro. Aquella maravillosa tarde en la que observaba, no tan inocentemente, a su adorable musa de avellana cabellera y protuberantes atributos. De sólo recordar que todo marchaba de maravilla aquella acalorada noche, en la que pasaba un agradable momento con la nombrada, hasta que ésta misma lo había cambiado por otro chico, le hacía hervir la sangre y le devolvía la fuerza que según él no tenía, en un torbellino de furia sin fin, incluso si lo quería, podía ir ahora mismo al mundo humano y cortar el cuello de aquel chico que le había robado la atención de su preciosa doncella.

Sí, tal vez era excesivo y egoísta, demasiado avaro con ella, pues el tiempo se había ido encargando de amoldar, cual alfarero, su actitud pasible y tranquila de la manera más atenta y a detalle, en una parecida a la de un águila: tranquila pero segura. No sabía exactamente si eso merecía un agradecimiento, o un reclamo a la noche con sus centenares de estrellas, así que sí, era demasiado egoísta y celoso con ella. Pero él la había visto primero, la había alcanzado primero, la había reclamado primero, antes que todos y nadie. Así que eso la hacía algo así de su propiedad. _Suya_. O al menos era el sentimiento que gobernaba en sus entretelas cada vez que la miraba, por prolongados ratos.

Era un intenso pensamiento que hace bastante tiempo había brotado, como miles de hojas puntiagudas y brillantes, de hiedra venenosa en su subconsciente, plagándolo de miles de estas, sin querer, sin avisar, tranquilo como un lago pero inmenso como el mar, y que por la seguridad de Chihiro, había mantenido en firme cautiverio entre las paredes de alguna pequeña celda, olvidada, en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, empezó a invadir terrenos ajenos de manera potente y feroz como sí siempre hubiera estado plasmada en la faceta de su rostro, desde el día en que decidió ''acompañar'' a Chihiro a la escuela. Tal vez no le había informado a la fémina sobre que había ido todo el tiempo a unos cuantos metros de distancia mientras caminaba por los pasillos y jardines de la universidad, disfrazado de alguien completamente diferente y desconocido, pero él sentía curiosidad por el pasar de sus días, una curiosidad que tampoco sabía en qué momento había nacido, ya que sólo se veían por algunos periodos y aunque ahora más largos debido a la privacidad que había obtenido al vivir sola, nunca le eran suficientes para quedar satisfecho al observarla, su voz, su aroma y su bella sonrisa. Pero es que no pudo evitar querer asesinar a todos esos chicos que durante el día estuvieron tras ella y que le hablaban a cada minuto tratando de obtener la mayor atención posible. Por las chicas no había tanto problema, pero sentía cierta molestia por el hecho de que muchas de éstas, estaban prácticamente adheridas a Chihiro por alguna parte de su cuerpo: tomadas de su brazo, de sorpresa en su cintura (1), su cuello y no faltaba mencionar que muchas llegaban a juguetear con su largo y sedoso cabello, el que él, no había tocado ni una mísera vez en ese tiempo. Pero lo que definitivamente colmó su paciencia y le hizo huir del lugar, antes de causar una tragedia, fue ver a ese chico de negros cabellos y alta estatura, acompañar a Chihiro a su apartamento y robarle más de una sonrisa a esos preciados labios.

Era tal vez la peor persona del mundo por tener ese tipo de pensamientos por Chihiro, pero no lo podía evitar, desde que se encontraron hace cinco años, no podía e iba a evitar más, no quería hacerlo. Quería reclamarla con derecho, quería tener más de ella, quería para él todas sus sonrisas y sus abrazos, aunque sonase sin razón, quería que fueran precisamente sus hermosos y chocolates ojos los primeros que viera al despertar, quería pasar sus manos por el lacio de su cabello y abrazarla por lo alto, ya que a veces, la veía tan pequeña. Quería que el mundo supiera de su existencia, no con malas intenciones, sino tener el título de novio cuando estuviese a su lado, sujetando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, caminando y presumiendo a la hermosa chica que siempre había amado. No entendía, o tal vez su mente no procesaba el por qué era tan difícil decir esas dos palabras, '' me gustas''. Había hecho miles de hechizos, difíciles y complejos; siendo aprendiz de Yubaba se había arriesgado en muchas ocasiones, incluso robado y hecho miles de cosas temerarias, dicho palabras hirientes y crueles, y habían fluido de maravilla… Entonces, sí hacer lo imposible, cosas temerarias, palabras de mal gusto y hechizos complicados habían sido cosa del pasado, ¿por qué le era tan difícil sólo decir dos palabras? Tal vez, jamás lo entendería.

Pero por ahora, estaba completamente sin alguna idea de cómo mejorar su situación tan deplorable, la cual encerraba su corazón en un dolor sin remedio.

Aunque, tal vez si había alguien con quien poder hablar. Así que su corazón le cedió el poder a su cerebro, y su mente comenzó a labrar terreno, ordenando de prisa las ideas que se anclaban en el piso oceánico de su razón. Empezó a revolverse en su cama, y lo primero que su cuerpo afligido hizo, fue voltear su cabeza, la cual se había encontrado completamente pegada a su almohada como si quisiera auto asfixiarse, y su cuerpo, de igual manera, estaba boca abajo, completamente derrotado ante el cansancio de no haber dormido más que dos horas por lo ya mencionado antes. Encontró los largos pabellones aguamarina que adornaban finamente su zona de descanso y que caían como cascadas desde la parte superior. Movió con su dedo índice el que estaba frente a su rostro, el cual, le impedía la vista al exterior, y pudo observar, a la distancia —justamente en la esquina de la habitación—, la pequeña mesita circular hecha de roble y que estaba bien asentada por tres patas del mismo material, con forma de patas de león, junto a su mesa de estudio llena de libros antiguos de magia y hechicería. «Sí, aún estaba en su casa y no en algún lugar entre mundos». La pequeña y bonita mesa tenía encima una pequeña vitrina cuadrangular, perfectamente limpia que, a contraste con el sol parecía azul. El pequeño artefacto resguardaba celosamente la playera obsequiada por Chihiro años atrás, en el viaje a la playa. La había guardado allí para que mantuviera la esencia de su anterior propietaria, y que, en algún caso de no poder ver a Chihiro, ésta misma pudiera recordarle a ella… Sólo que ahora, el hecho de verla a lo lejos y pensar que Chihiro estaba molesta con él, le estrujaba el corazón. Apartó esos pensamientos y volvió a hacer activar a su parte racional. Por lo que decidió poner en marcha a su plan antes formulado incógnitamente: buscar a Riku. Utilizó la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo le ofreció, y sus manos hicieron acto de presencia. Las estiró con molestia y desgano, dudando fugazmente si levantarse sería una buena opción: sí, lo era, la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, levantó su torso de las finas sabanas de seda roja, provocando que sus cabellos se recogieran de su esparcimiento. Sus ojos se posaron en éstos de forma melancólica, no pudo evitar recordar el día en que había escuchado de boca de Chihiro, que los chicos con cabello largo le eran atractivos, hace algunos años —aunque claramente lo decía por Haku y él no pudo entender la referencia a su lacio cabello—, y que él inconscientemente lo había ido dejando crecer, hasta ese punto de tenerlo tan largo que aún sentado, gran parte de éste se esparcía graciosamente sobre la cama.

— ¿Ahora te gusto, Chihiro?— se cuestionó aun observando su cabello, dejando salir una triste sonrisa, hablándose sólo y únicamente a su corazón entristecido.

Como pudo, logró hacer que su cuerpo respondiera y dejara toda esa negatividad. Se movió hasta la orilla de la cama, donde con calma, bajó primero sus pies, e impulsado de sus manos, deslizó su cuerpo hasta por fin poner los pies sobre la suave y fría alfombra y, poder dejar la cama después de casi dos días acostado allí, desorientado y cansado, lo cual su cuerpo transformó en un profundo suspiro.

Muchos se habían preocupado por su estado: no había comido ni bebido nada, se rehusaba a hablar, ni siquiera respondía a la puerta y ya muchos dudaban sí en verdad se encontraba dentro. Su madre(2), fue informada del asunto y, como debió haber pasado, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ir a abrir la puerta, hasta que, después de muchos golpes consecutivos de parte de su madre, ésta optó por dejarlo y esperar sus próximas acciones. No exactamente un ''no me importa'', sino un ''confío en ti, cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré''.

Caminó sin energía y dudoso hasta su baño, con el cuerpo notablemente cansado, los hombros caídos y casi arrastrando los pies. Entró con cansancio, abrió ambas llaves de agua, logrando que el vapor del agua caliente inundara el espacio y empañara el elegante espejo. Esperó a que el agua estuviera a una temperatura que no calcinara su piel, pero que tampoco le causara temblar de frío. Al haber alcanzado dicho objetivo, se despojó con tirones lo que ahora le parecía un fastidioso atuendo, dejándolo tirado en algún lugar del recinto. Se sumergió con ansia y tranquilidad sobre el agua tibia, primero una pierna, después la otra, hasta que todo su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en la relajante agua, haciendo que un poco de ésta saliera. Recargó sus formados brazos a las orillas de la amplia tina a manera de descansar un poco, seguido, soltó otro suspiro, igual de cansado. Una gran parte de su cabello entró con él al agua, y la otra cayó hasta el suelo acariciando el fino azulejo con sutileza, cuando echó su cabeza hacía atrás.

Limpió su cuerpo con suma tranquilidad, tratando de dispersar y acomodar todas las ideas que viajaban y aterrizaban en su perdida mente. Se enjabonó y lavó con pereza su cabello, primero un brazo, después el otro. Su cuello, descendió por su pecho, sus piernas y sus pies, sin ningún orden. Sus pensamientos estaban más que alejados de la realidad, por unos segundos que no supo describir sí fueron muchos, perdió su mirar en el bonito adorno de su techo: un montón de estampados sin forma, rojos, azules, morados, rojos, verdes, círculos dentro de círculos, dentro de círculos hasta formar un ciclo sin fin.

Eran casi como ilusiones ópticas, tal vez un paisaje escondido, y no supo en qué momento lo miró tan fijamente que parecía, le daría la respuesta a todo el montón de interrogantes que no lo dejaban en paz, que le daría la solución a todos los problemas en los cuales estaba sumergido, aunque estos problemas fueran realmente uno: Chihiro.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando por fin terminó, salió un poco más animado de la tina y con la mente ligeramente más clara. Caminó descalzo y con prisa por el baño, cogió una toalla del estante, secando con celeridad su fornido cuerpo. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el amplio guardarropa de madera, ese día realmente no importaba como se viese o sí lucía como un príncipe o no, ese día quería arreglar las cosas, hablando.

Caminó con prontitud hasta la redonda mesita, tirando una que otra hoja de sus libros de hechizos. Llegó hasta la atildada vitrina que custodiaba con egoísmo el fino obsequio. Esta contaba con un pequeño mecanismo de seguridad, el cual, constaba de una pequeña manecilla dorada ubicada en medio de ambas puertas de la vitrina. Ésta impedía el abrir de las puertas con un seguro de brillante plata, que estaba en forma de dos dragones, uno por dentro y otro por fuera, de cada puerta, haciendo imposible abrir tanto de afuera, como por dentro. En el contorno de ésta, se hallaban los números del uno al treinta en un estilo rustico, mecanismo que sólo el entendía y que ya antes habían intentado abrir sus sirvientes, claro, con permiso del mismo Haku, que quería saber que tan eficiente había sido el ''fácil'' mecanismo.

El sistema, para él, era realmente sencillo: los números estaban del uno al treinta, pero sólo eran legítimos y funcionales veintiséis de ellos. Se podría decir que era un señuelo. Éstos representaban cada letra de alfabeto inglés, siendo el uno la ''a'', el dos la ''b'', el tres la ''c'' y así sucesivamente. Justo arriba de la perilla, estaba un pequeño triangulo rojo que apuntaba hacia abajo, era bastante parecido a los antiguos teléfonos del mundo humano, e incluso daba la impresión de un reloj, la diferencia era, que éste tenía un pizca de magia. Dio vuelta hasta que el triángulo, marcó el primer número de su clave, haciendo un sonido de campanita, ''15'', y siguió marcando cada número: ''18''- ''9''- ''8'' -''9''- ''8''- ''3'', el cual traducido sería: ''Orihihc''. El mecanismo aceptó sus números y le concedió el permiso a hurtar su interior. Como muestra de su acierto, el seguro hecho de plata, se encogió por completo, dando lugar a sólo la redonda figura con números en la orilla. Abrió con celo las dos pequeñas puertitas que obstruían el paso a tomar lo que había dentro. Sacó la tela de su transparente celda, con gran delicadeza, tratando de no arrugar los finos dobleces hechos por Chihiro, de modo que el aroma impregnado en el atuendo llegó sin aviso a sus fosas nasales, recordándole dolorosamente los sucesos ocurridos, transformando su cara de relajación recién obtenida, en una mueca de tristeza, de nuevo. La apretó ligeramente, al igual que su mandíbula, el miedo quería dominarlo de nuevo.

«No» Se dijo mentalmente. No iba a perder la poca resolución que había conseguido esa mañana.

Con su mano derecha abrió la parte superior de su vestimenta. Con cuidado acomodó y guardó con atención la playera, justo pegada a su cuerpo. De alguna manera eso lo hacía pensar que Chihiro se encontraba cerca de él, volvió a cerrar la vitrina y abandonó el lugar, haciendo del golpe de la puerta cerrada, un eco en la alcoba.

Caminó firme por los pasillos. Rápido. Sin dudar. Haciendo que su cabello danzara por el aire frío del lugar y se moviera al ritmo de su raudo caminar. Sus brazos iban tan ligeros que parecían flotar con el aire, como si la fuerza de gravedad fuera un mito. De igual manera, su oscuro kimono, el cual, —por falta de delicadeza al colocárselo— dejaba ver por la parte superior del blanquecino cuello de Haku y una parte de su formado pecho, dando lugar a que la imaginación adivinara que habría más allá, se movía alegremente, principalmente por las holgadas mangas. Todo su ser denotaba grandeza, superioridad, su rostro era bello y de facciones bien marcadas, después de todo, el tiempo para él también había pasado y no estaba de más decir que ya muchas chicas de su mundo, se le habían acercado buscando algo más que simple agrado.

No existía manera de dudar de la belleza de Haku, pues ésta misma, había cautivado a nadie más que a la mismísima Liyah Fetram(3), la princesa del mundo Glubbdubdrib(*) —el mundo de los hechiceros— de la cual, siempre se había contado que jamás en su vida había puesto sus hermosos ojos rubí en algún hombre. Era una joven hermosa que poseía un encanto único. Bastante codiciada entre muchos hombres por poseer tales características: piel tan pálida que parecía nieve, inteligencia propia de un sabio y actitud fuerte como un guerrero, además de que era amable con todos y derrochaba bondad hasta por los codos. Poseedora de un hermoso cabello, tan amarillo como el oro, tan largo como cascada, el cual acariciaba con amor el duro suelo. Toda ella imponía elegancia, después de todo era una hechicera bastante talentosa. Sí, una hechicera que cayó completamente enamorada por los ojos oliva de Haku.

Se habían encontrado, sin querer, una de las veces que Haku había estado intentado hacer uno de sus muchos hechizos para poder reencontrarse con Chihiro, y por error, había llegado a su mundo. Estuvo más de una semana en Glubbdubdrib, atrapado, y por consecuente pasó más de una semana con ella. Pudo haber regresado desde el día en que se encontraron, pero la chica no se lo permitió, ella ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo observando el perfecto rostro de Haku, el cual siempre estuvo triste, mirando por la ventana del espléndido palacio, añorando poder ver a su hermosa Chihiro. Después de haber obtenido información suficiente de él, lo dejo ir. Más tarde había ido ella misma a ver a Haku, donde lo había encontrado dormido en el jardín, completamente indefenso.

Era un enamoramiento tal vez superficial y sin sentido, pero ella sabía que le gustaba y no descansaría hasta ver a esa preciosa persona de ojos tristes a su lado, y se había prometido que sería ella, quien eliminara esa tristeza. A pesar de haber caído tantas y tantas veces en el rechazó de Haku hacía ella, no se rendiría, y al parecer, su madre no le veía con malos ojos. La mayoría del tiempo que Haku había estado buscando la forma de volver a ver a Chihiro, Liyah le había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que ella, siendo hechicera, conocía miles y miles de conjuros, tanto así, que él terminó tomándola como maestra, volviendo así, indirectamente al rol de aprendiz. Sin embargo, se podría decir que con el paso del tiempo se había formado una bonita amistad entre ambos, fruto de esa amistad, había sido el seudónimo ''Miyu'', que el mismo Haku le había obsequiado como un juego de letras con su nombre real: Hayil Martef(4). Y de vez en cuando Miyu visitaba por largos periodos a Haku en su palacio, hablaban y contaban sus aventuras, mientras paseaban por los inmensos e interminables jardines de Haku, como dos viejos amigos, era más que obvio que su madre ya le había dicho miles de veces que la chica era buena candidata para darle la felicidad de ser abuela, pero como siempre, él se había negado rotundamente, pues sabía a quién de verdad quería. Miyu era bella, sí, pero nada a lado de su Chihiro. Aunque disfrutara de pasar tiempo con ella, siempre su corazón añoraba la noche, a decir verdad, era el deseo que tenía cada vez que dejaba a Chihiro: que la noche lo acobijara en sus brazos. Esa era la belleza de Haku. La historia completa, era harina de otro costal.

Sus ojos buscaban sin cesar al hombre de cabello caoba alborotada y que vestía elegantemente su traje de pingüino: Riku, su sirviente, al que le tenía la confianza que a su madre jamás tendría, por extraño que pareciera.

Las voces y saludos de los sirvientes empezaron a recibir su presencia cortésmente, un tanto alegre por su inesperada aparición después de sus días de ausencia, presencia que robó muchos suspiros entre las mucamas, ya que Haku estaba vistiendo ligeramente más ''descubierto'' de lo habitual.

—Kohaku-sama, buen día. — dijo la primer sirvienta que lo observó al salir, él llevaba su semblante frío y falto de sentimiento, no había rastro de alegría en su mirar y sus ojos estaban apagados. Aunque con el tiempo sus ojos se habían vuelto más afilados y hermosos, ahora parecían los mismísimos ojos de un guerrero a punto de emprender batalla.

— Hm. — fue su respuesta, sólo un sonido salido con desgano de su garganta.

— Buenos días Kohaku-sama— dijeron dos chicas haciendo una reverencia ante su rápido caminar.

— Hm. — de nuevo. Pero esta vez se detuvo, para impresión de las sirvientas, justo enfrente de ellas — Aiko— dijo con voz grave, de modo que la resplandeciente piel con pecas de la uniformada dueña de dos coletitas negras y baja estatura, se tornaron de un color carmesí en sus mejillas, haciéndola estremecer en su interior: era la primera vez que el príncipe le llamaba por su nombre, de esa forma. Añadiéndole que sus ojos estaban fijos en los ajenos de la chica, en su interior se sintió consumida por esos intensos ojos de Haku y atinó a responder lo más natural que su racionalidad le permitió.

— ¿S-si Kohaku-sama?— Respondió nerviosa.

— ¿Has visto a Riku? No lo he visto y siempre se encuentra en estos lugares, lo necesito ahora— pronunció con un ligero fastidio, mientras que su mano, ya posicionada en su frente apretaba con rigor sus sienes.

— S-si, Riku, se encuentra ahora e-en el comedor— dijo señalando la gran puerta, al final del pasillo.

— Te lo agradezco. — seguido de esto, siguió ahora, más rápido que como había iniciado.

En su trayecto recibió más saludos, a los cuales, la respuesta fue siempre la misma, un asentimiento seguido de un gutural sonido. A escasos metros de la gran puerta, elevó su mano con la palma extendida y los dedos completamente unidos, lanzó aire con fuerza, haciendo que su cabello, aún húmedo, volara armoniosamente hacía atrás y su rostro recibiera una ligera brisa, sin parar de caminar. Las puertas se abrieron ante el impacto, segundos atrás, del aire proveniente de la mano de Haku, lo cual generó un sonido que retumbó por todo el gran comedor. El sonido de las puertas siendo azotadas por la pared, y el caminar pronunciado de las geta de Haku llamaron la atención de las tres personas allí: Una era el buscado Riku, la segunda persona era su madre y la última, no tan deseada ahora para Haku, Miyu.

Fulminó con la mirada a Riku, mientras que a las dos presencias restantes, no les tomó importancia.

— Kohaku— dijo la suave voz de Miyu, quien se encontraba sentada y sostenía un vaso de agua, el cual abandonó en la bien acomodada mesa, era temprano. — que gusto verte — sonrió como quien ve a una estrella, y se levantó para ir a saludarlo, pero la cruel voz de Haku asesinó sus intenciones de la forma más cruel que pudo, él sólo quería hablar con una persona en ese momento. No se había levantado de la cama por nada.

— Riku,— dijo con voz firme, la cual resonó en la gran sala e hizo eco sonoro, el nombrado miró con atención a su amo que le había llamado de manera tan exigente, era raro que él estuviera así. No había salido de su habitación por casi cuatro días y había negado rotundamente cualquier servicio por parte de todos los sirvientes y mucamas del palacio, incluso de su propia madre. No se molestó en salir a platicar o al menos dar una disculpa a su invitada de Glubbdubdrib. Y ahora, sin previo aviso, indecentemente y con una mirada feroz aparecía así como así, sin dar al menos buenos días o un saludo cortes a su madre o a la princesa, esto, seguramente, se lo reprendería la reina, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y enojo en sus ojos.

— ¿Si Kohaku-sama?— fue lo que respondió gentilmente Riku. Por su mirar, que había observado años atrás, sólo que sutilmente distinto, sabía por dónde iba el asunto. Su enojo tenía nombre y apellido: Ogino Chihiro.

— Sígueme. — Ordenó. Aún con su semblante enojado, dio media vuelta haciendo que su cabello se esparciera por el aire, encantando a Miyu, quien de igual forma, ya había visto su atuendo descubierto que le hacía ver sensual, podría ser una princesa, pero eso no quitaba que también tenía ojos.

— Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi — levantó ligera, la voz la reina, quien aún observaba. Haku se detuvo y permaneció mirando el largo pasillo a espaldas de su madre, mientras escuchaba la voz sonora. Ésta se encontraba sentada en la cabecera de la larga mesa, frente a Haku a la distancia, sus firmes y delgados brazos, cubiertos por las largas mangas del vertido escarlata, se encontraban descansando en los brazos de la silla y su miraba potente, parecía quemar a Haku —, ¿A dónde piensas ir, sin al menos haber probado un bocado en tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué tan malos modales frente a la princesa? Y encima ¿por qué te estas llevando a Rikumo, sí él me está atendiendo en estos momentos?— la voz de la madre de Haku, era sonora y solía tener tintes roncos en algunas ocasiones, como esta, donde se enojaba, aunque no lo demostraba. La mujer aún sentada, se limitó a observar la figura firme en el umbral de la inmensa puerta, que había detenido su andar impaciente, estaba segura, y por lo que leía en sus nulos movimientos, no pensaba voltear y pedir disculpas. —Kohaku.

— Riku…— volvió a ordenar—, sígueme.— Riku no tardó en posicionarse detrás de la espalda de Haku, al haber dado un sólo paso fuera del comedor, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, no sin antes dirigir por microsegundos tal vez, esa mirada tan llena de enojo a su madre, inundando el lugar de un fuerte y estruendoso sonido. Ambas presencias dentro del salón, se quedaron de piedra.

Tras un considerable tiempo de lo ocurrido, Haku y Riku volaron hasta uno de los caminos que se encontraban en las afueras de su mundo. Era un camino completamente solitario y debido a los falsos rumores del peligro de éste, no era transitado en lo absoluto. El aire generado de ambos dragones al llegar, levantó partículas de polvo del sendero, provocando la molestia en la garganta de ambos hombres. Ambos regresaron a su forma normal y observaron el lugar: era un largo sendero de tierra, que a las orillas era enmarcado por verde pasto que se transformaba en grandes campos verdes, de alguna extraña manera, finamente cortado, lo que daba a entender que no era tan solitario como se pensaba. Se podía ver a lo lejos desde allí, había bellas casas a los alrededores y árboles en las fronteras, además que el río adornaba todo el lugar, y siendo allí una zona bastante retirada del centro de la población, el río cantaba de igual manera, dando a quien alguna vez pasara por allí un agradable acompañamiento. ¿Por qué había elegido ese lugar? Sencillo, no serían molestados por nadie. Bien sabían todos quien era Haku, o mejor dicho Nigihayami Kohaku, el príncipe del mundo de los dragones, pero según los demás dragones, ese camino era peligroso, específicamente, toda la zona.

— ¿Vamos Kohaku-sama?— la voz de Riku llamó su atención y su semblante inevitablemente se relajó ante la calma que le brindaba la soledad de aquel pacífico lugar.

— Claro. — dicho esto, empezaron a caminar, por el rocoso sendero.

Caminaron algunos metros en completo silencio, no era molesto, pues Riku sabía perfectamente que Haku a veces necesitaba un poco de tiempo para meditar lo que iba a decir o como iba a iniciar su conversación. Lo recordaba perfectamente desde que apenas era un niño.

Él había nacido y la alegría que trajo al palacio, fue inmensa. El día en que nació, el rey mandó a hacer una celebración en el palacio. Todos los habitantes del mundo de los dragones fueron invitados con alegría y juntos festejaron el nuevo miembro de la familia, incluso muchos reyes de otros mundos llegaron a dar sus felicitaciones al rey y nuevo padre. Fue una fiesta inolvidable para Riku, quien se encontraba mucho más joven que en la actualidad, pero que ya servía con honor a los reyes.

Así como el nacimiento de Haku, el primer príncipe, fue celebrado hasta el cansancio, así de grande fue el dolor que sintió el mundo cuando desapareció. En todo el palacio las mucamas y los sirvientes corrían despavoridos y llenos de horror: El príncipe había desaparecido. Nunca se supo cómo se originó dicha tragedia, o quién fue el responsable de las largas noches de llanto de la reina, a quien la vida misma no le había arrebatado sólo la alegría de ser madre, sino que también le habían desgarrado el alma, tras la desaparición de su esposo en un intento de traer de vuelta a Haku, ese día la nación entera lloró la tragedia. Por ese motivo, cuando Haku fue finalmente devuelto a su mundo, la alegría volvió a la reina, quien ahora, lloraba por haber encontrado a su hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque la cicatriz viva de haber perdido a su esposo seguía latiendo con fuerza y a veces la traicionaba, robándole sus lágrimas en una fuente infinita de dolor.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, que cada vez que se observaba en el espejo, sus entradas en el cabello, sus bolsas en los ojos, sus contadas arrugas y finos rizos blancos, le recordaban que el tiempo pasaba volando, era una ironía perfecta, ya que siendo dragones, volaban. No le quedaba más que sonreír ante su entrada a la vejez, y tratar de ayudar a su amo a quien había consagrado a servirle desde su nacimiento.

Cuando Haku había llegado al mundo de los dragones, se la pasaba buscando y leyendo libros de magia, hechizos y pociones incansablemente, de modo que muchas lenguas afirmaban la locura del pequeño príncipe, pero sólo él sabía cuál era el motivo de su búsqueda sin fin. A pesar de que se había reencontrado con su madre, sus amigos y personas queridas, su mirada estaba siempre distante, alejada, triste. Era como si esos hermosos ojos verdemar anunciaran una tragedia. A veces reflejaban melancolía, y en sus largos periodos viendo las ventanas, era como si buscara desesperadamente a alguien en el horizonte, como si algún día, del cielo, alguien fuera a caer y llevarlo a la felicidad eterna. Así era Haku. Era preso de una tristeza, que lo estaba asesinando lentamente, y no fue hasta que, una buena noche no lo pudo soportar más y rompió la ya fina barrera que ocultaba sus emociones. Él, quien parecía siempre feliz y alegre, estaba siendo lentamente triturado por la agonía del olvido.

Esa noche entró por curiosidad a su alcoba tras escuchar ligeros sollozos, pensando que podrían ser producto de algún mal sueño. Lo que encontró lo dejó completamente perturbado y, al día de hoy, simplemente recordar aquella tétrica escena, le devolvía a su piel, la sensación de asfixia que había pasado. Haku se encontraba en un pequeño banco hecho de la más fina dalbergia, frente a él, estaba una gran ventana abierta que dejaba pasar la hermosa luz de la luna llena, la cual, era la fuente de la única luz en aquella habitación consumida por la oscuridad, y las cortinas se movían estrepitosamente por el aire. Haku, tenía su frente completamente pegada al marco de esta, como si quisiera buscar alguna respuesta en el suelo. Sus manos se enterraban con fuerza en los costados de su rostro, y sus uñas, penetraban con dureza, la blanda carne de su pálida cara, haciendo un fuerte daño en sus sienes y que lograron hacer brotar dos hilillos de líquido carmesí, que caían manchando su traje blanco. Sus ojos estaban casi desechos en lágrimas que brotaban como un torrente, mientras que gritaba con fuerza un nombre, el nombre de una chica. Corrió hasta él y lo sujetó con firmeza contra su joven pecho, mientras que Haku luchaba por zafarse de su agarre. Riku no dejó en ningún momento a Haku solo esa noche, pues temía que en algún momento no previsto Haku pudiera aventarse de la ventana. Así que esa noche, Haku abrió por primera vez su corazón a alguien aparte de la chica, y contó a Riku toda su aventura, lo que hizo y deshizo mientras estuvo fuera de su mundo, a cuantos seres y dioses conoció, como recordaba haber llegado a aquel lugar y a manos de quien; habló sobre Yubaba y Zeniba, Lin, el sin cara, Kamaji, Aogaeru y muchos más de los empleados que conoció. Todos los relatos de Haku eras vírgenes a sus oídos, ya que nunca los había platicado con nadie, ni con su madre —de allí el por qué de mucha confianza para con Riku—, ya que, cuando le cuestionaron donde había estado, no contestó más que sólo un ''no recuerdo nada''. Pero sin duda alguna, la parte que le devolvió el semblante a uno de martirio fue hablar de Chihiro, el nombre que segundos atrás gritaba con desesperación. Así que al verlo llegar a media noche con un inigualable brillo en los ojos, una alegría inexplicable y con el semblante al fin descansado, lo supo, no tuvo que decírselo:

La había encontrado.

Pues ese día había visto en su amo, el rostro mismo de la felicidad.

— Riku, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?— preguntó con la cabeza gacha, mientras caminaban con lentitud, como si quisiera contar uno a uno sus pasos.

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta Joven amo?— trató de bromear.

— ¿Acaso no?— contradijo. Riku suspiró, pues, esa sería una larga mañana.

— Hace mucho tiempo, cierta chica humana me contó una historia. — habló con nostalgia—La historia se llamaba la decisión de Joseph.

— Un momento, ¿una humana? ¿Por qué conocías a una humana?

— ¿Acaso no me preguntó si alguna vez me he enamorado? — dijo con cierta pizca de curiosidad. Entonces Haku cayó en cuenta.

— ¡¿Te enamoraste de una humana?! —dijo casi gritando.

— Así es Joven Amo —sonrió con melancolía— ¿pero me va a escuchar sin hacer preguntas, de acuerdo?— Haku hizo ademan de cerrar su boca, como si estuviera cerrando un cierre adherido a ésta. — Bueno, estaba en el cuento. Ella me contó de la siguiente manera: Joseph era un chico que no poseía talento alguno, era delgado, alto y con el cabello alborotado. Parecía un espantapájaros con la ropa tan holgada y el cabello desordenado. Sin embargo, su familia lo amaba mucho y siempre lo impulsaba a lograr sus objetivos, y él, de la misma forma, amaba su familia incondicionalmente, o eso creía. Llegó un día, Joven Kohaku, donde a la vida de Joseph llegó el amor: era linda y de ojos azules, su cabello rubio y enrollado en largos caireles, parecía una humana normal, no faltaba decirlo. Pero había algo en ella que a Joseph le cautivó y le hizo darse cuenta que probablemente era una princesa de los cielos: su espalda era adornada por dos grandes alas, las cuales, eran tan grandes como él. Apareció por primera vez ante sus tristes ojos, un día que regresaba de traer agua, en un pozo cercano, la miró, estaba sentada en una roca junto al camino y lloraba con temor. Así que cuando la hermosa niña, entonces, miró a Joseph, se escondió de su mirar, rogando porque no le hiciera daño. Él por supuesto no lo haría, ya que se había enamorado de ella en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos. La chica era un Aingeru, perteneciente al mundo de los Archangels, hermosos ángeles que muy pocas veces se dejan ver, durante mucho tiempo se creyó que era solo un mundo imaginario, un mito para dormir a los niños, sin embargo, tanto usted y yo y muchas de las criaturas no-humanas que existimos en estos paralelos mundos, sabemos que su existencia es verídica y que aparte de eso, se sabe que los Aingerus son las criaturas más bellas e inteligentes que existen, y aunque, muchos humanos simplemente no creen en éstos, como no creen en nosotros, otros muchos creen que están con ellos. Así que, la chica, al ver falta de agresividad por parte de Joseph, aceptó su amistad. — pararon por un momento y se sentaron en el pasto— Los dos crecieron y se quisieron mucho, hasta que ambos llegaron a la madurez de edad, fue entonces cuando ambos dieron muestra de su amor y se entregaron el uno al otro en unión eterna. Todo marchaba de maravilla, pero los humanos no siempre fueron bondadosos como lo son hoy en día y mucho menos tolerantes. Debido a la naturaleza Aingeru de la chica, que por cierto respondía al nombre de Zaith, era realmente inteligente y lista, pero como ya mencioné antes, los humanos temían a lo desconocido, así que, en aquellos tiempos las mujeres no eran tomadas en cuenta y se tenía la falsa idea de que las mujeres, con una mínima pizca de inteligencia, solían ser brujas.

— ¿Brujas? — interrumpió Haku— Pero, eso es ¿bueno o malo? Me refiero a que, brujas como Yubaba y Zeniba, ¿ellas..?

— En esos tiempos, Joven Kohaku, la humanidad no estaba tan avanzada como lo está ahora, por lo que, sí una mujer llegaba a tener conocimiento mayor al que se tenía provisto, era bruja una mujer de mala vida que se dedicaba a hacer todo tipo de cosas macabras, muy parecido a nuestro mundo, pero tengamos en cuenta que en el mundo humano, la magia no es buen vista del todo y una persona con estas prácticas es asociada con magias oscuras, que sí bien aquí es algo escandaloso, los humanos in poseedores de magia, es todavía más , y no, Joven Kohaku, no era para nada bueno. Estas mujeres que eran culpadas falsamente. Quemarlas o ahorcarlas, era la forma en que los humanos pensaban deshacerse de ellas— Haku tragó grueso— Así que, en el pueblo de Joseph, ya se rumoreaba el paradero de Zaith. Cosas como ver de vez en cuando a una joven muy linda, con alas en la espalda, y aunque al principio sólo eran vanas suposiciones, el tiempo se encargó de demostrar que realmente Joseph resguardaba a una chica con naturaleza no tan humana. Como tuvo que haber pasado, la chica fue perseguida y Joseph interrogado, por supuesto, negó todo lo que le preguntaban, pero de nada sirvió su esfuerzo, ya que esa misma noche Zaith llegó para sorprender al chico, con una noticia que alegraría a ambos, o al menos ese había sido el objetivo. En su vientre yacía una criatura que aún no era notoria, pero estaba allí presente. Así que en cuanto lo supo, quiso darle la noticia a Joseph lo más rápido que pudo, sin saber que, en el momento que abandonó su pequeño escondite en las montañas, dio permiso a la muerte de venir por un ángel. Ella fue apresada y atada al tronco donde sería quemada, Joseph suplicó que no le dañaran, pero en ese momento pusieron en juego la vida de su familia, a quien, si recordamos, amaba incondicionalmente, quien era ahora amenazada por los guardias reales. Estaba en juego la vida de su familia y la de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

— ¿Qué eligió?— dijo Haku con su cara llena de emoción, parecía un niño a quien se le cuenta una historia de fantasía.

— A Joseph se le hicieron tres preguntas— dijo elevando sus dedos, índice, medio y anular, seguido bajó el primer dedo—: la primera fue: '' ¿conoces a la chica?'', él, creyendo que sería una buena opción, lo negó. — bajó el dedo medio, dejando a la vista solo el índice — La segunda llegó sin avisar, ¿quieres salvarla? Sí, fue su respuesta. —bajó el tercer y último dedo— Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a perder a tu familia? ¡No! Respondió con rapidez, sin saber él, la consecuencia de sus actos. El guardia prendió fuego al montón de leña que descansaba en los pies de Zaith, el hermoso ángel, y esta empezó a arder.

Ella sabía que podía irse de allí, podía volar lejos y evitar morir, pero también sabía que, sí lo hacía, la familia de Joseph sería atacada. Así que, por el amor que le tenía a Joseph, recordó los momentos felices que vivieron juntos desde que se encontraron y visualizó una última vez su sonrisa en su mente. Volteó su ojos en su vientre, pidió perdón al inocente que arrastraría con ella por su imprudencia, fruto de su amor, y se entregó feliz con lágrimas al fuego que la consumía, lo último que vio, fue a Joseph corriendo hacía ella. Sólo se contó de generación en generación, que toda una familia había muerto calcinada frente a los expectantes ojos de una pequeña aldea, la madre, una hermosa joven de alas en su espalda, un inocente con rostro incognito y un padre, sin talento alguno. — finalizó.

Haku estaba bastante sorprendido por la historia, sí, era fantástica e irreal, y a su opinión demasiado triste, pero quedaba a la deriva su interrogante.

— Sin duda, una historia maravillosa. Pero, ¿en qué parte me resuelves tu enamoramiento?— preguntó, con un semblante claramente más relajado.

— Oh, — recordó — seguro. Esta historia se me fue dicha de la misma forma en la que yo se la conté por la chica a la que amé.

— ¿Por qué ella lo hizo?— preguntó con curiosidad.

— Porque, como dije antes, ella era una chica humana, y yo, era una criatura mitológica e inexistente. Cuando la conocí, ella recién pasaba por la etapa difícil de los humanos, era una chica rebelde y sin remedio— Riku volvió a sonreír— pero ella tenía un secreto, mmmm, un tanto vergonzoso. Ella creía firmemente en la existencia de las criaturas fantásticas, los dragones, las brujas, los hechiceros, los magos, los gigantes, los diminutos, los ángeles y demonios, cualquier cosa que su familia negara, en pocas palabras. Así que cuando me vio un día, herido, a la orilla de un viejo bosque, su corazón, me dijo ella, saltó de emoción. Así que, saltándonos toda una larga historia, ella me enseñó muchas cosas de su mundo y yo del nuestro Kohaku-sama, vivimos mucho tiempo juntos y por supuesto, crecimos juntos. Es por eso que puedo entenderlo. Los cambios de nuestras mentes y nuestros cuerpos se notaron con el tiempo, y como ahora ya sabe, nosotros siempre hemos sido un poco… de verlas de más— Riku guiñó un ojo para Haku y un sonrojo se apoderó del chico de largos cabellos, sin avisar, tras recordar el millón de cosas por las que había pasado.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — preguntó Haku, tratando de ignorar la mirada burlona de Riku.

— En aquellos tiempos, Kohaku-sama, la conexión entre humanos y criaturas como nosotros, estaba estrictamente prohibida, y aunque el castigo no era severo, puesto que sólo se cortaba toda forma de contacto, una persona que hubiese desarrollado sentimientos como los de mi hermosa Loré y míos, era el martirio más grande. Así que, cuando por fin me di cuenta de que la quería y deseaba más que lo que mi alma podía resistir, me alejé de ella, o mejor dicho traté de hacerlo. Pero todos mis intentos fueron infructuosos, pues sin darme cuenta, ya la estaba observando desde afuera de sus ventanas, mientras dormía. Decidí finalmente encararla y cuando estuve frente a ella, no pude decir nada, el sólo hecho de ver su rostro me paralizó y no supe que más decir, aunque ella se encontraba en calma, yo estaba temblando. Pero tenía que hacerlo, entonces le dije que no podíamos estar juntos, y para mi sorpresa, ella no reclamó, ni lloró: sonrió. Entonces me contó una vieja historia, que su abuela vivió hace muchos años, a la cual le había puesto por nombre ''la decisión de Joseph''.

— ¿Así que la historia…-

— Fue real, Kohaku-sama. — siguió— después de eso, me abrazó con fuerza y dijo que sí yo estaba feliz, ella también lo estaría. Aunque estuviera con ella o del otro lado del universo, en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?— miró fijo.

— Debido a la poca ropa que traía puesta, tuve una gran erecció...-

— No hace falta esos detalles Riku. — Dijo Haku entrecerrando los ojos, claro, antes de dejarlo terminar. — me refiero a qué sucedió con ella, ¿se siguen viendo? ¿o ella te dejó por alguien mejor?— Haku y Riku rieron, mientras que el aire acariciada sus rostros. De alguna manera, Haku se sentía en familia, tranquilo.

— Exactamente como dice Kohaku-sama, ella … se adelantó— y el rostro de Haku borró abruptamente la sonrisa, comprendió a que se refirió Riku—. En los tiempos que me enamoré, los humanos eran realmente crueles, mataban por esto y por el otro, porque sí y porque no. Entonces, un día ella me dijo que pronto dejarían aquel lugar, sí podían. Aunque no entendía a qué se refería, sólo asentí. Un día, Amo Kohaku, decidí no ir a visitar a Loré durante una semana, ¿por qué? No tengo la mínima idea— y como si una avalancha de fría nieve cayera sobre el rostro del raído Riku, su semblante perdió color y su ceño se frunció con dolor indigestible, como si la información a punto de dar, le perforara el alma y partiera su espíritu en dos— pero fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Cuando la semana en la decidí no ver su rostro culminó, viajé con ansía, rápido, desesperado por verla. Así que utilicé todas las energías que pude para llegar a prisa. Pero lo que encontré… Aún mi mente no lo puede procesar. Al aterrizar a las afueras del bosque donde se encontraba su pequeño pueblo, para cambiar a mi apariencia normal, no escuché los comunes ruidos de los animales o la gente trabajar, tampoco escuché a los niños jugar y me pareció extraño, así que caminé muy rápido, pero cuando llegué, la pequeña metrópolis, estaba muerta. No había rastro de nadie, ni un alma. Corrí hasta la casa de Loré, esperando encontrarla dormida en su cama, o jugando con sus hermanos, escuchando los viejos relatos de la abuela o aprendiendo nuevas recetas de cocina. Pero no estaba allí. Cuando entré a su pequeña casa, parecía que un gran tornado hubiera pasado sin piedad por el lugar: los trastos rotos, las sillas, camas, la mesa, todo estaba desordenado, algunas sillas tiradas por cualquier lugar, pero no había nadie. Busqué por todas las habitaciones, desde la más alta hasta el sótano, pero nada. Incluso en su habitación, pero sólo encontré sus cosas tiradas, pisoteadas y su cama, las sábanas revueltas y desordenadas, de nuevo, nada. Grité muchas veces su nombre pero no contestó. No contestó nadie. No hubo ruido.

— ¡Qué sucedió!— la presión de Haku estaba al tope, de pronto la maravillosa historia de amor, era una de suspenso.

— Salí, para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta. Estaba desesperado, Amo Kohaku. Pero no había nadie, o eso creí, hasta que vi pasar la silueta de alguien, entre árbol y árbol, la seguí. Era un chico, unos tres años menor que Loré, cuando notó mi presencia corrió más y más rápido, no sabía por qué, pero yo le grité que parara, el no parecía querer hacerlo, hasta que lo alcancé. Cuando lo tomé del hombro gritó mucho, recuerdo que pedía que lo soltara por el amor de Dios, que no le hiciera daño. Después de verme y reverme, de pies a cabeza, se calmó unos segundos y después lloró abrazándose a mi torso. No sabía que pasaba, pero ese joven me dio una respuesta, no la que quería, pero si la que buscaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— Él… —ahora Riku en verdad se veía mal, incluso Haku se culpaba, él lo había puesto así. Riku juntó sus manos, la derecha sobre la izquierda y las apretó. Bajó ligeramente su rostro antes de volver a hablar, como si buscara la fuerza suficiente para lo que venía, después de unos segundos, miró a la nada, con la mirada más triste que Haku hubiera visto.— el chico dijo que los soldados habían venido por todas las personas, dijo que se habían llevado a su madre y a su padre, sus hermanos, abuelos y tíos. Y dijo que los llevarían al campo de concentración y que de allí… — el aire pareció haber desaparecido, y el bonito día que los había cobijado se tornara oscuro. El rostro de Riku perdió color y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sus ojos parecían llenarse de agua, pero aun así, dentro de ese pozo de dolor, continuó su relato. Apretó sus manos con más presión y sus nudillos perdieron el color. — jamás regresaban.

Haku calló. El ambiente ahora era sombrío y triste. La persona que había amado Riku había muerto. No sabía si ahora sería una buena opción hablar o sólo esperar la próxima palabra de Riku. Pero fue precisamente Riku quien habló.

— Un poco triste ¿no?— Sonrió con tristeza— Por mucho tiempo lloré y la busqué, pero no hubo resultados. A veces, cuando viajo al mundo humano, tengo la costumbre de buscar su cara en alguna de las personas, aún este viejo conserva la esperanza de verla una vez más. Mi corazón en ocasiones se niega a creer aquella realidad.

— Los siento, Riku. — Dijo Haku mirando al pasto— te hice recordar algo malo.

— Para nada, Joven Kohaku. Le conté esto porque quiero que entienda algo. —Haku miró atento— Durante mucho tiempo se ha creído, que un lazo no puede o, no debe, existir entre los humanos y las criaturas, esa chica me demostró lo contrario, logrando que siga evocando su recuerdo hasta el día de hoy, tantos años después de que la conocí. El amor es un completo misterio Kohaku-sama, pero le diré algo, es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe, en el mundo de los humanos, en los Aingerus, los Dragones, Las brujas, las hadas, los animales- parlantes y los dioses. No importa que tan difícil sea, sí en verdad la ama, demuéstreselo con hechos, no solo con palabras. Incluso los celos pueden ayudar en su relación, Kohaku-sama.

— ¿Riku tu…-

— No, no sabía Kohaku-sama, pero su cara me ha respondido.

— ¿Me dices todo esto para que no tenga miedo a amar a Chihiro?

— No. Le digo esto porque sé qué es lo que le va a decir la reina una vez que se presente ante ella con Ogino-san.

— ¿Por qué crees que yo se la presentaría a la reina como algo más que una amiga?

— Porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Loré. — volvió a sonreír.

El alma de Haku estaba conmovida, a decir verdad, no sabía con exactitud cuál era el sentimiento por el que viajaba su alma en esos instantes. Se sentía aliviado y emocionado. Quería salir corriendo y volver a besar a Chihiro, pero ahora con más pasión. Pero al mismo tiempo quería reflexionar y pensar sobre todo lo escuchado por su acompañante y gozar de la paz que le acobijaba ese lugar.

— Riku, llegaré tarde a casa hoy— Haku echó su cuerpo hacía atrás y sus brazos le sirvieron de soporte para mantenerse inclinado— quiero mirar un rato más el cielo.

Riku sonrió para sí. Se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón para retirar el pasto. Luego dio unos pasos hacía tras, mirando el cielo que compartía con su Amo.

— ¿Algún mensaje para la reina?— dijo mirando el largo cabello del chico delante suyo, seguramente podía ser envidiado por muchas jovencitas, y su amplia espalda, ya no era más el niño que una vez conoció, y de alguna manera le recordaba él mismo. A aquel joven rebelde que fue una vez. Un rebelde enamorado.

— ''Lo siento, Madre''— dijo rascándose su nuca involuntariamente— y ''''te quiero''.

— Claro. Y, — dudó un momento, pues no sabía sí lo que iba a decir era correcto— ¿para la Princesa Liyah?

— Puf, — bufó— que me disculpe también por mi comportamiento— esta vez dejo salir con confianza una risa.

— Hm. — asintió— me iré entonces. — Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse tranquilas, para dejar el lugar, pero su andar fue detenido por la profunda y avergonzada voz de su Amo.

— Y Riku…— Haku aún se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero ahora sus manos estaban en su regazo y su cabeza gacha, como un perro después de ser reprendido

— ¿Si Kohaku-sama?

— Perdón— Los parpados de Riku se abrieron con colosal sorpresa—, por mi culpa… Yo te hice recordar algo triste, en verdad lo siento. — Riku sonrió.

— Para nada, Amo Kohaku. Desde que usted nació yo me he consagrado a servirle, pero créame que esto no fue para nada por compromiso. Le tengo mucho cariño y no puedo dejar de verlo como un pequeño hermano, claro, si no le molesta, y como ella me dijo una vez, sí usted está feliz, yo también lo estoy. Por cierto, hay un hermoso campo de flores justo allá— señaló con su mano derecha—, puede ir a descansar un momento, no creo que a la señorita Ogino le gustará ver sus ojos de esa manera.— seguido, revolvió el cabello de Haku— ahora me voy.— caminó y Haku sólo pudo escucharlo irse.

— Gracias. — dijo en un susurro que Riku no pudo escuchar, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Haku se levantó del pasto y ordenó a sus pies, ponerse en marcha hacía el lugar señalado por Riku. Después de unos cuantos pasos, ligeros y acompañados del cantar del río, llegó. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al admirar el hermoso lugar. Un campo lleno de aloques peonías, todas danzando por el aire y como acompañamiento el cantar del río, era simplemente hermoso. Entonces el aire no tardó en darle otra sorpresa, pues el hermoso aroma llegó a sus conductos nasales. Inhaló el aroma de ese lugar tan ameno que en sólo unos instantes le hizo colmarse de una paz inigualable, y sin saber cómo, su mente evocó el recuerdo de Chihiro y sin percatarse, de hallaba tendido en las miles de flores, tan hermosas como ella y su olor igual de deleitoso. Entonces sus recuerdos llegaron sin aviso. Cuando la había rescatado siendo apenas una niña, después en el puente aquella vez, cuando la envió con Kamaji, al presentarse con Yubaba, cuando ella lo ayudó a él, tantas y tantas cosas hermosas llegaron a su memoria, era como si una película se reprodujera en sus ojos cerrados y le devolviera la fuerza que él creía haber perdido. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, Morfeo lo acunó en su regazo…

 _«Soñando despierto. Me quedé dormido entre las flores…»_

Sintió la calentura consumirlo, pues el cuerpo debajo suyo lo estaba enloqueciendo.

 _«…Es un hermoso día»_

Hizo uso de sus dedos índice y pulgar, para jugar con los duros botoncitos de la hermosa chica quien tenía el lindo camisón de seda completamente roto verticalmente por la mitad, los acarició y apretujó, arrancando un gemido de parte de la fémina. El cabello de ésta estaba esparcido por toda la suave manta que impedía tocar el colchón.

 _«Soñando despierto, sueño contigo entre las flores…»_

Su pálida mano estaba incitándola a gritar, ya que el chico dibujaba pequeños círculos en su monte de venus por encima de esa ropa interior que quería romperla al igual que el camisón segundos antes, dudando si tocarla con su mano o invadirla con su boca, como haciéndole saber que pronto tocaría, más de lo que alguna vez alguien o ella misma se hubiera tocado, y de igual manera, como si amenazara en retirarse y dejarla con el deseo de explorar aquella zona tan íntima.

Los labios de Haku se encontraban mordiendo su cuello sin descanso, marcando, chupando, lamiendo y olfateando, sin piedad. Haku se encontraba encima de Chihiro, y no la pensaba dejar ir. Así que dejó en paz su pezón izquierdo por un momento y trasladó con rapidez su mano izquierda hasta el muslo carnoso de la chica, lo tomó presó, enterró sus dedos y él mismo se empujó hacía ella simulando una envestida, de forma que, la mojada zona de Chihiro, debido a él, se estrelló de manera demasiado excitante con la venosa y caliente carne del miembro de Haku. Ambos gruñeron. Estremeciendo cada membrana de su interior, envolviendo a ambos en una nube de locura desenfrenada, que no podían aguantar más, principalmente Haku. La ropa había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

 _«… por un par de horas, que hermoso día.»_

Así que, preso de algún demonio, abandonó el cuerpo de la chica, se hizo un momento hacía atrás y seguido tomó ambas muñecas de Chihiro con sus manos, la atrajo hacía él con fuerza y la besó con pasión, rozando la locura. Enredó su lengua con la ajena y la hizo moverse a su propio ritmo: incansable, hambriento de ella. Con enojo y mucha fuerza dejó los hinchados labios de ella, recibiendo una cara de reproche. Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Enojada? — dijo con la voz ronca y un tono claro de altanería

— Sí— contestó Chihiro haciendo un sexi puchero a sus ojos.

— Pronto no lo estarás— dijo. Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, pues, desde ese momento ya no habría marcha atrás.

De un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta, de modo que la espalda de ella quedó en su pecho, Chihiro arqueó ligeramente de espalda debido a la impresión y el miembro erecto de Haku dolió por el roce de sus bien formados glúteos que lo apresaban con lujuria así que, sin poder contenerse, deslizó peligrosamente su mano hasta llegar a uno de ellos, lo tomó con todo lo ancho que su palma le permitía y lo amasó descaradamente, ante el acto, Chihiro gruñó en protesta, pero su boca fue callada por los ardientes labios del dragón. Paró de nuevo de besar esos hinchados y hermosos labios y dio rienda suelta a su fantasía.

Bajó el cuerpo de la chica con delicadeza hasta que estuvo boca abajo en el colchón, completamente acostada en él, de modo que le daba toda la espléndida vista de su espalda y su redondo trasero, tentando a Haku a golpearlo con agresividad, luego, agarró ambas muñecas de ella y las posicionó sobre su cabeza, pegadas a la cama, toda para él, todo para ella. Al hacer dicho movimiento su brazo se estiró y se deslizó cual serpiente a su presa sobre el yacente cuerpo.

Peligroso.

Su miembro volvió a rozar con su protuberante trasero. Un gruñido de su garganta nació. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar tanto. Su mano libre se encargó de erizar su piel sensible, cuando, sin prisa, pasó la yema de su dedo medio, tranquilo, con calma, inició su recorrido desde el muslo de la chica boca abajo, paseando, subió, más y más, subió por la colina de su glúteo derecho.

Se estremeció.

Gimió.

— Haku…— dijo, ronroneando. En un tono que sus oídos escucharon tan caliente. —…más.

Chihiro comenzó a jadear, y la fina capa de sudor envolvió todo su cuerpo, hasta su alma, provocando que sus finos cabellos se pegaran a su espalda.

«Chocolate derretido.»

Pensó Haku, su cabello era como chocolate derretido, o simplemente estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sino es que ya lo había hecho hace mucho. Pero no terminó allí. Pues su dedo subió por la blanda espalda de Chihiro, tan lento y torturante.

— Haku…—volvió a gemir.—... para ya...

Los ojos de Haku se nublaron ante el llamado de su ama, y como un instinto desenfrenado y enfermo, enterró sus dientes en la espalda de Chihiro. Ella gritó. Pero él no se sintió culpable. _Hago la herida pero después intentó sanarla_. Soltó la piel, ahora roja, la miró. Era suya, esa chica, era suya. Chihiro, era suya. Al ver la marca de sus dientes, no pudo más que pasar su lengua por estos, haciendo gemir y gemir, sin vergüenza ni pudor, gimió tan fuerte que Haku dudó sí lo que había hecho le había gustado. No importaba, ya era solo suya.

 _«Sueño un sueño sucio contigo, nena…»_

Así que ya no esperó más. Tomó con fuerza su miembro entre sus manos. Dolía. Hizo un gesto, una mueca de dolor, estaba tan malditamente excitado, miró a la chica de nuevo. Sus sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillantes y perdidos en los suyos, ambos labios pidiéndole a gritos arrebatarlos. Miró su entrada, rebosante de alegría, completamente chorreante y preparada. Lista para él. Estaba listo, como muchas otras veces, la haría suya. Pero ahora, a su mente llegó lo prohibido. Y sus ojos se centraron es esa entrada, justo más arriba de lo habitual. Su ano. Rozaba la delgada línea de lo prohibido. Se lamió y relamió los labios.

Tan estrecho.

Tan caliente.

Tan excitante.

Tan peligroso, que quemaba.

Pero no era el momento aún, y la voz impaciente de la chica se lo recordó.

— Haku, métemelo, muérdeme, duro ¡muy duro!, ¡Haku cógeme!— gritó con desesperación. Su interior era lava. Era el infierno, y no estaba dispuesto a salir de allí.

De una sola envestida, entró por completo.

Los ojos verdemar de Haku se abrieron al instante tras un fuerte grito proveniente de su misma garganta, completamente agitado.

Despertó.

Las grandes gotas de sudor descendían por su frente, su cuello, su pecho y por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración estaba hecha un desastre al igual que su cabello, pero ese no era el mayor de los problemas.

Se quedó unos minutos recordando cuál había sido la causa de estar así, entonces las miles de imágenes colmaron su mente: un sueño. De esos que tuvo muchas veces hace años. Había vuelto para atormentarlo y esta vez no había sido tan inocente, sí es que se le podía llamar así, como los anteriores. Entonces reaccionó y bajó su vista. Tenía una pronunciada erección bajo su atuendo.

Se tapó la boca con la mano y trató de controlar su respirar, pero fue inútil. Los gemidos y jadeos de Chihiro resonaban en sus tímpanos, tentándolo a pecar.

 _«Tú te estás arrastrando por el sueño del baño, tú flotas alrededor de la habitación…»_

Dirigió la vista alrededor. Completamente solo. Aquel campo de flores le recordó a ella. Su forma, su sonrisa y sin querer escuchó su voz.

— Haku…— la escuchó gemir.

Cerró sus ojos en defensa.

— No. — dijo para sí. Pero la voz volvió a llegar.

— Haku…— ese ronroneo. Su voz era idéntica a la del sueño, tan excitada, tan caliente, tan arrebatadora.

— No. — volvió a articular, pero su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo.

 _«… Y estás desnuda.»_

Su mano comenzó a moverse con lentitud, cerca, muy cerca de su bulto. Pero se negó a hacerle caso. Así que enterró los dedos en su pierna. No lo haría. Su frente estaba demasiado sudada y hacía un calor infernal a su alrededor, tanto, que ni el aire podría calmarlo. Suspiró y de nuevo la voz de Chihiro jadeante invadió su mente. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula. No podía resistirlo. Ya no podía.

Así que sin tardar, dejó a su mente en libertad de imaginar, imaginar que podría hacerle. Chihiro desnuda, su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo, su cabello, su sonrisa, toda ella. Sin miedo y ahora decidido, apartó todo el ropaje de sus zona baja y dejó en libertad a su erecto pene, estaba hinchado y dolía, mucho. No hubo marcha atrás, lo apretó con su mano desde el tronco, fuerte e impaciente, como si no hubiera un mañana, entonces su mente le ofreció su mano, y las puertas a su pervertida imaginación le dieron la bienvenida.

Empezó a mover su mano, descendió y ascendió, arriba, abajo, pudo ver el líquido pre seminal en la punta, y tampoco pudo evitar imaginar a Chihiro allí, lamiendo su miembro. Era la primera vez que dejaría volar su imaginación, la cual, hasta ahora siempre había retenido. La recordó de tantas formas provocativas, como si realmente hubieran sucedido, cuando el accidente aquella vez que salía de bañarse. Aquella toalla que le impidió deleitarse. Ahora su imaginación se lo estaba permitiendo.

— Chihiro..~ gimió. Casi automáticamente. —Chihiro…~ su voz estaba ronca por el deseo emanado de su mente. Cerró sus ojos y al acomodarse sintió un bulto en la parte baja de su pecho, miró de reojo y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver la blanca tela, doblada, como la había resguardado cerca de él en la mañana de ese mismo día. No pensó dos veces y la sacó de su escondite. La pego a su nariz. Olía a ella. — Chihiro…~ su voz era cada vez más fuerte igual que los movimientos de su mano, tan rápidos e inesperados. Imaginó sus piernas alrededor de él, sus muslos apretujados a su cadera, ambos sexos, el suyo y el de ella rozándose, las manos de Chihiro rasguñando su espalda. La pequeña cintura de ella siendo firmemente sostenida por sus gruesas manos, sus senos rebotando por sus envestidas, sus pezones duros y erguidos por él, por sus manos. Imaginó a Chihiro gritando su nombre. Visualizó la espalda, el cuello, la clavícula,los senos, el vientre, muslos y pantorrillas de Chihiro marcadas y mordidas por él. Las manos de ella enredadas a su cabello, ella besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su pecho, descubriendo su aroma.

 _«Sueño un sueño sucio contigo.»_

Que bien se sentía y pensar que se había perdido eso todo el tiempo. Volvió a oler la playera— Chihiro~ Sí así era él mismo, ¿cómo sería con…?

 _«Nena, te estás balanceando sobre el candelabro, estoy subiendo por las paredes, pero cuando te alcanzo…»_

— Chihiro…~ ya no lo soportaba más, veía el final venir y no estaba preparado, todavía había imágenes que recordar, voces por escuchar y piel por olfatear. No supo en que momento, pero juró a ver visto el mismísimo cielo con sus ángeles.— ¡CHIHIRO!— gritó. Se sintió liberado y relajado mientras que el líquido blancuzco no paraba de salir, manchando su atuendo, su mano y sus piernas. Hubo silencio.

¿Qué había hecho?

 _«…desapareces.»_

* * *

(1) Con **_adheridas a su cintura_** me refiero a esas ocasiones en las que se suele tener a una compañera o amiga muy cariñosa, que de repente llega y te abraza y cosas por el estilo.  
(2) En cuanto a la **_Madre de Haku_** , en verdad (no tengo idea por qué) no puedo imaginarla, cómo puede ser. Por eso, mil disculpas por no dar una descripción.  
(3) ** _Liyah Fetram_** es un nombre bonito ¿no creen? (Yo sí XD)  
(4) _**Hayil Martef** _, cuando estaba en la secundaria, recuerdo que tenía una compañera que se llama (quiero pensar que aún no muere) de esa forma, y le gustaba mucho las cosas de la Alquimia y libros de magia, así que por eso el nombre, además, sí lo voltean, sucederá algo bastante _**mágico**._ (~*u*)~

Y pues, ¿qué tal? ¿Aburrido? ¿Muy largo? Como sea, gracias por leer. Me ayudan mucho con su reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Hayao Miyazaki.

Sin más que mencionar, empecemos.

* * *

 _«Porque desde ese día entendió  
del ser amado la agonía  
de estar preso en la mentira  
que su alma, el amor, no defendió.»  
_

Para las personas normales, por llamarlas de algún modo, sentir _dolor_ puede hacer referencia a un mal del cuerpo, incluso asociarse con alguna enfermedad por distintos factores, normalmente adquiridos de manera empírica. Un dolor de cabeza, de huesos, de cuerpo, etcétera, dolores del _cuerpo_ , que precisamente nos dan alerta de un mal del cuerpo, que pueden ser combatidos y sanados con un determinado remedio. Pero… ¿Cómo se solucionaban los dolores del alma? ¿Cómo se perdía y eliminaban el pesar y el desconsuelo del espíritu? Ambas, una de la otra, eran completamente distintas, una brecha enorme que ponía distancia inmensa, pero que a su vez podrían ser consecuencias una de la otra.

Cuando pierdes a un familiar cercano, un tío, un primo, un hermano o hasta a un padre o madre, es difícil aceptar que ya no están más en este mundo, que jamás se volverá a escuchar su risa o a ver sus acciones y, aunque Chihiro realmente no había pasado por algo como eso, podía decir que era realmente doloroso, pues, sentir que casi perdió a sus padres durante la infancia, aún afligía su pecho.

Pero dejando a un lado esto, cuando un amor no te es correspondido, ¿Cómo se supone que debía lidiar con eso? Nunca, en su escasa vida, había sufrido algo la situación mencionada y lo lamentaba, porque, quizás, ahora sabría más o menos qué hacer con el calvario por el que pasaba su corazón. Como muchas chicas, había leído muchos libros de romance, drama y desamor, todas, tenían pasados trágicos y bastante desgarradores, pero al fin de todo, no eran más que eso, eran novelas creadas con maestría y dedicación, y ninguna portaba con alguna sección especial que diera instrucciones específicas y fáciles para librarse de situaciones como en la que estaba. Sólo tenía que pensar un momento para caer en cuenta del pozo en el que se encontraba, pues su corazón se oprimía cuando el hecho de ver a Haku casado con una hermosa princesa como las de los cuentos, pasaba por su mente.

Desde que el hermoso dragón de resplandeciente pelaje había salido por la sencilla puerta de su hogar, tras el fascinante momento de haberle robado sus labios con rapidez y pasión, en un momento tan desenfrenado e impulsivo, días atrás, el bello semblante de Chihiro había perdido parte de su bonita silueta. Y parecía que cada vez que buscaba la efigie de su amado por la amplia ventana de su morada, de un momento a otro aparecería ese hermoso rostro de porcelana de algún lugar en el espacio, sin embargo, no eran más que juegos de su mente, vanas ilusiones que la engañaban día y noche, creyendo que al fin Haku volvía al menos para visitarla, pero no. Durante esos días que él no había aparecido frente a sus tristes y chocolates ojos, podía sentir su corazón tensarse, como si fuera apuñalado por una filosa daga y un fuerte dolor oprimirse en su pecho. ¿Cómo no iba asentir eso después de _aquello_?

Chihiro había estado bastante afligida en esos días y, sincerándose a ella misma, aunque deseara con su propia vida ver a Haku, —que era lo que realmente quería en ese instante—, su cabeza no formulaba las palabras que tendrían que salir de su boca cuando estuvieran frente a frente. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Acaso sólo ella había sentido aquella flama en su interior, que le pedía a gritos deleitar a sus pequeñas y modestas manos tocando el cuerpo ajeno? ¿Había sido sólo su piel la que ardió al toque directo de las amplias palmas de Haku en su espalda? El recuerdo de esa noche, la torturaba a diario, apenas unos simples y no tan castos toques, bastaron para hacer que sus piernas doblegaran y por un momento olvidara su propia noción del tiempo, haciéndola viajar a través de un universo en el que el razonamiento se perdía con rapidez, pudo sentir su respirar agitado y la necesidad por morder aquí y allá. Años atrás se habían dado abrazos, y a veces Haku se despedía de ella estampando en su frente el más tierno de los ósculos; se habían tomado de las manos y habían sentido el calor, uno del otro, a través del lazo que formaban cuando las unían, _''simples caricias''_ de amigos. Pero jamás, algo como la noche de hace días, la cual, del sólo recuerdo, prendía cierta zona de su anatomía, y le subía el calor a su rostro, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada de sí misma por tales pensamientos, y hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos para que su mente lo olvidase … Olvidarlo … ¿De verdad quería olvidarlo?

No, no quería. Y era una persona egoísta, pues, aunque su mente lo negara a capa y espada, y su intelecto le apuntara a ''sólo fue por instinto y la tensión del momento'', su corazón quería custodiar y atesorar con amor, cada uno de los segundos de aquel _acto instintivo,_ tal vez engañando a su alma, convenciéndola, de que aquel beso y caricias significaban algo más. Y era esa, precisamente, la razón por la cual surgían todas esas preguntas, que encerró en una sola, única y especial, una solamente, una singular y significativa pregunta y, por supuesto, no faltaría más que una _simple_ respuesta para tomarlo todo, u olvidarlo para siempre:

¿Qué sentía Haku por ella?

La respuesta, bien o mal, podría ser _amistad, cariño, afecto: ''somos amigos''._ Por alguna razón era la que más resonaba en su cabeza, ''a _migos''._ Ella ya no lo quería de esa manera tan pulcra e inocente. Por su puesto que lo querría para toda su vida, pues su amistad jamás se iba a romper, pero su corazón quería más de él. Su alma estaba deseosa y rebosante de tener todo de él, y a ella no le importaría darle su vida, pues lo sabía, su mente hace mucho tiempo se lo había aclarado, no tenía dudas ni pormenores, ya que sus largas reflexiones se caracterizaban por eso, por encontrar una respuesta clara y concreta a sus interrogantes: _«Te amo Haku»_ pensó, mientras se hacía más pequeña, enrollando sus piernas en sus largos brazos, que lograban hacer que sus rodillas casi se fundiesen con su frente. Se abrazó más, tratando de encontrar el consuelo no recibido en su abrazo. Fue entonces, que en medio de su agonía, una pequeña y solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos. No quería llorar. Era algo que se venía repitiendo desde hace tres días, pues no tenía con certeza el por qué lloraba, ya que los factores parecían reunirse con malicia de modo que su aflicción hiriera su valor y terminaba confundiéndose más, pero la espera terminó por quebrantar su fortaleza, y su voluntad se entregó a un profundo pesar que le hacía doler el pecho, querer gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta y rasguñar su rostro por la impotencia fuertemente acumulada, tan horrible, que parecía que le estuvieran arrancando el centro de su amor, su corazón, en una tortura consecuente y nefasta, donde no sabía si tal vez podría morir de un momento a otro, pues esa horrible sensación que se alojaba sin pistas de marcharse, había creado ya un hogar en su alma, plantándose tan profundamente como las firmes raíces de un abeto.

Durante esos pocos días, trató de pensar en alguna posible solución a su pesar, a su dolor, algo que pudiera al menos, retornar su apetito o sus ganas de dormir, pues, al igual que Haku, se habían marchado, como si él las hubiera raptado y llevado consigo a su reino. Pero no encontró ninguna. Ni comer su postre favorito, ni ver películas, intentó de esto y aquello, engañándose a ella misma que olvidaría ese momento de locura, pero todo era en vano, nada funcionaba e incluso, era como si todas esas acciones en lugar de ahuyentar la miseria, acunaran con más rudeza sus inestables sentimientos y, le recordaran a Haku y su sonrisa, viva en cada una de ellas.

El rechazo dolía. Todos los días, en la universidad, los chicos la elogiaban, por sus lindos ojos almendrados y su nariz respingona. Sus labios rojizos y ligeramente gruesos. Por su cabello y su andar. Que era bonita, dulce, simpática, valiente, audaz, tranquila y elegante, que merecía a un buen tipo, que sería una excelente esposa y una amorosa madre. Que conseguiría un buen trabajo y sería reconocida por sus arduos esfuerzos… Pero… Pero...e toda su vida abos esfuerzos madre dulce, simopatica, a e incluso, era como si todas esas acciones le recordarab aHaku, ¿De qué servía todo eso? Había impresionado a muchas, muchas personas, chicos en verdad guapos a sus ojos, recibido miles de invitaciones para salir, cartas de amor y regalos de anónimos, pero...

— ¿De qué sirve?—susurró Chihiro, pues su garganta parecía fallarle, y las lágrimas que con esfuerzo había soportado, delataban su tristeza, y al igual que las nubes cuando están llenas de agua, lloran, su alma había estado ya soportando con demasía toda esa aflicción, y la lluvia de su alma, por consecuente, había llegado. ¿Quién podría entenderla? Probablemente ese era el sentimiento de todos esos chicos que rechazó alguna vez, pensando en una mísera oportunidad con Haku. ¿Se arrepentía? Claro que no, pues inconscientemente, su corazón no rechazaba a los chicos porque no le gustaran, sino que el hecho, la esperanza, la alegría y en ocasiones nostalgia, de que Haku iba a regresar, se acunaba perfectamente en ella, aún esto jamás fuese posible, sabía con certeza que lo esperaría por siempre. Además que ese ansioso beso, con significado actualmente perdido, jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Había intentado de todo desde el día en que descubrió sus sentimientos por él, no había sido muy difícil, ya que está más que explotado, el hecho de que dos buenos amigos lleguen a ser pareja. Cuando se lo preguntó a sus amigas en la escuela, estas se asombraron mucho, pues, la inteligente y bonita Ogino Chihiro, una de las chicas más deseadas e inconquistables de la universidad, por fin se había interesado en un chico. La noticia no tardó en propagarse, y muchas miradas—principalmente de chicos— la seguían a todas partes, interrogándola con un vistazo o buscando indicios de la afortunada persona. La pregunta de Chihiro, en aquel entonces, había sido sencilla: _'' ¿Qué puedo hacer para gustarle a un chico?'',_ y sus amigas no tardaron en aconsejarle, pero antes de eso, no sabían si alegrarse o reír, en pocas palabras, Chihiro había estado recibiendo toda su vida declaraciones de amor, ¿y no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de un hombre? Era el colmo. Aunque ella jamás reveló la identidad del amado, pues no podía decir algo como _''es un dragón que conocí hace muchos años y que ahora viene a visitarme por las noches'',_ sus amigas insistieron mucho en saber quién era, con resultados infructuosos, pues le tomarían a loca. Entonces, _ese todo_ intento, empezó.

Realizó muchos cambios en su persona. Usaba ahora perfumes más intensos y de atrayente olor, pintaba sus labios de rojo, de manera sublime y delicada, a veces adornaba sus mejillas con polvo rosa, dándole un aspecto adorable a su perfil. Rizaba sus pestañas y acomodaba con paciencia sus cejas, su cabello lo intentaba traer peinado y con olor a frutas exóticas, consiguió acondicionadores y cremas para su cabellera, dejándola hermosamente reluciente y suave como la seda. Había cambiado gran variedad de su closet, integrando a éste, ropa más femenina: blusas con estampados de flores, escotes U, de barco, cuadrados, e incluso contaba con un vestido straple, aunque según sus recuerdos, Haku sólo la había visto una vez con él, pues la vergüenza que le causaba portarlo era demasiada, así que, en aquella ocasión, había optado por colocarse un pequeño suéter encima y cubrir sus hombros con mucha vergüenza. Procuraba siempre estar limpia cuando se iban a ver, adornada sus oídos con unos pequeños aretes y algunas ocasiones añadía a su muñeca una linda pulsera. Cambiaba constantemente su peinado cuando él se encontraba allí y su andar se transformaba elegante y recto.

Pero no había logrado nada, absolutamente ningún avance, su relación de amigos eternos con Haku no se había descompuesto en lo absoluto, todo marchaba horriblemente de maravilla. Así que, una tarde, impulsaba por su desespero, leyó una de las revistas para chicas que le había recomendado una de sus amigas. Su consiente mente se moría de la vergüenza sólo por leer. Pero no importó. Lo hizo, por más vergonzoso que le había costado. Comenzó a usar ropas un poco más _llamativas_ durante la estancia de Haku en su casa; shorts más cortos y apretados a su cadera, blusas, entalladas a su cuerpo, de tirantes y cortas, que en ocasiones dejaban al descubierto su ombligo—inconsientemente—. Según la revista de origen un tanto dudoso y cuestionable, era una carta _definitiva,_ que no había como fallar.

Cuando había sentido los ojos de Haku sobre su figura, no pudo hacerle frente y sólo bajó su mirada jugando con sus pies y recibiéndolo con un simple saludo, en ningún momento levantó la mirada para encontrarla con la del chico, y por la respuesta de él, ante la visión, podría jurar que no habría mucho por ver en sus aguamarina ojos y mucho menos de alegrarse, ya que sólo estuvo parado unos segundos frente a ella y después la evitó, dejando bastante distancia entre ambos cuerpos, apresurando su andar hasta la sala. Juró haber escuchado su corazón caerse y extinguirse su voluntad, estuvo tentada a llorar, pero no lo hizo, resistió. En ese entonces, y hasta ese día que se encontraba sin remedio en su casa, se había cuestionado: ¿Qué había pensado él de ella? ¿Qué era vulgar, insana, corriente, inculta? Después de todo, Haku venía de un palacio, de un cuento de hadas donde vivían princesas de suma y gran belleza, pudorosas y educadas, doncellas con una bonita y resplandeciente sonrisa, de risos dorados como el oro y postura fina, entonces, ¿la habrá visto como una chica desesperada por llamar su atención? Esos pensamientos la acompañaron durante toda esa tarde con Haku mirando el televisor. Pero no hubo nada, ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa. Unas cuantas palabras como _'' ¿qué tal tu día?, '' ¿Qué tal todo?'_ habían acabado con el pesado ambiente que se había empezado a formar, y a pesar de aquellas palabras de apariencia importante, fueron tan distantes y sin siquiera mirarla, incluso recordaba como su corazón había dolido por la indiferencia de Haku, en aquella tarde no hubo realmente una conversación de amigos, siquiera de conocidos. Haku se la había pasado mirando la tele todo el rato, incluso cuando comieron y para mayor fracaso, se marchó al poco tiempo. La habría encontrado horrible y sinvergüenza probablemente, pero su esperanza no decayó y todos los días restantes de ese verano, vistió de esa manera, convencida y decidida en la firme esperanza de que algo más pasara. Pero como ya dicho antes, nada.

Lo que Chihiro no sabía, es que la imagen que le brindó a Haku aquella calurosa tarde de verano, donde aquella ropa mostraba lo oculto de su persona, resaltando su cuerpo, —algo completamente nuevo para Haku—, perturbó los sueños del muchacho, haciéndolo despertar sudoroso y agitado, con su amigo más que despertado hasta que la temporada, finalizó. Con el tiempo, Haku había ido acostumbrándose a su manera de vestir _llamativa,_ era por eso que la vergüenza se había ido de su cabeza y ahora podía estar con plena libertad vestida de esa forma, y como era de esperar, al buen Haku, no le había afectado para nada, claro, que eso pensaba Chihiro.

Pero nada sucedió, inclusive era como si a Haku ya no le importara realmente cómo vistiera ahora, en esas épocas. Así que, ¡¿DE QUÉ SERVÍA TODO ESO?! ¡¿De qué servía que le dijeran bonita, inteligente, elegante, valiente, que sus ojos eran bonitos y su cabello también?! ¡¿De qué servían todos esos halagos, si la única persona de quien quería escucharlo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella había cambiado por él?! Usó tantas y tantas cosas que jamás imaginó, sin recibir al menos un insignificante elogio por Haku.

No servía de nada.

Pensó ella.

¿En verdad que no había causado nada en él? ¡¿Nada?! Se había esforzado tanto en que Haku volteara a verla de una forma un poco más _insana_ y aunque sonara horrible viniendo de una mujer, de su amiga, ya no podía hacer más. No eran más que _amigos_ , eso la perforaba con dolor y le recordaba su posición como sólo _amiga_ , y no es que fuera del todo malo, ya que muy pocas personas son capaces realmente de hacer verdaderos amigos y generalmente, podían ser contados con los dedos de una mano. Pero, ¿acaso ella no podía también soñar, como muchas otras chicas, algunas veces con él siendo más que amigos de toda una vida? Y al parecer, cada vez… No, cada vez, no, ahora era más difícil de soportar su cercanía. Había ocasiones en las que Haku se acercaba demasiado a ella, momentos en que de verdad podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emitía.

En más de una ocasión, Haku tenía la mala manía de sorprenderla por detrás mientras estaba cocinando, tan cerca de su cuerpo, excusándose con una _inocente_ pregunta de _''¿qué preparas Chihiro?''_ Sin ser al menos consiente de lo que provocaba en su interior, no, no lo era. Cuando se acercaba de más a ella, sus fosas nasales eran conquistadas por su olor, no sabía en qué momento el olor de Haku había empezado a ser tan atrayente, no podía inclusive describir su aroma y lo único que podía pensar era, si alguna vez le pedían describirlo, _''el aroma de Haku''._ Cuando, en esa misma posición, susurraba con firmeza en su oído su mente se llenaba con su voz, y no es exactamente que estuviera totalmente cambiada, desde pequeño su voz era dominante y fuerte, pero ahora, ¿cómo decirlo?, era mucho más grave, madura, masculina, era tan ronca que al roce de ésta acompañado de su aliento, su corazón pegaba tan fuerte en su pecho que podría tener un fallo en él, además de su cuerpo, el niño que un día conoció se había marchado hace mucho, dejando a un hombre bastante formado, ¿Músculos? ¿Cómo es que los había conseguido? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué forma? Otra de esas paradojas sin explicación. Se tachaba a ella misma de ser una pervertida, aunque su vergüenza era colosal, así era, sólo bastaba con recordar que se había encontrado a ella misma en diversas ocasiones, alucinando con tocar su marcado abdomen, acariciar sin prontitud sus fuertes brazos, y último, pero no menos importante, enredar sus dedos en ese cabello tan largo que poseía, más que el suyo. De algún momento a otro, esas fantasías se crearon en su mente, pero es que, ¡por Dios! Ya no era una niña inocente, tampoco una adolescente alterada hormonalmente, no era una joven fiestera ni alocada, era casi un adulto, y no sabía por qué, pero la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando Haku estaba cerca, o cuando sus miradas se encontraban, era cuestionable y a veces le resultaba bastante agobiante, el hecho de tener que soportar el instinto de querer abrazarlo por detrás o de colar sus manos dentro de su ropa para sentir su piel. ¿Qué pensaría Haku de ella si supiera de todas esas fantasías de su mente?

Pero ante estas acciones por parte del príncipe dragón, siempre permanecía con una paz inalterable. Con una sonrisa respondía su pregunta aunque su piel se estuviera derritiendo en deseo, había desarrollado esa gran habilidad de permanecer inmutable ante situaciones como esas, y le debía ese gran favor a Noah Blair, hace un buen tiempo…

 _Flashback_

Sucedió hace algunos años—antes de encontrarse con Haku—, cuando Chihiro aún se encontraba en la escuela preparatoria, bebido al gran prestigio del colegio al que asistía, los alumnos de intercambio eran frecuentes, no tanto para acostumbrarse y tener uno nuevo en cada mes, pero lo suficientemente separadas las fechas de ingreso, para que a las chicas se les botara la canica cada vez que veían rasgos distintos a los propios. Si su memoria, un poco aturdida por ahora, no le fallaba, fue exactamente en diciembre, mes del frío y de sacar tanta ropa como se pueda. Era una mañana bastante fría y Chihiro no había querido salir de su cama, pero con mucha fuerza y empeño, pudo hacerlo. Al levantarse, se había encontrado con nada más y nada menos, que con chocolate caliente, algo demasiado raro viniendo de su madre.

— Chihiro—llamó su atención la voz de su madre, quien se encontraba con una sonrisa bastante bonita en esa fría mañana. Curiosamente, su madre pocas veces despertaba de buena manera en las mañanas de invierno e incluso, eran mucho más escasas las veces que preparaba el desayuno, naturalmente se encontraría durmiendo, raro, pero era la realidad de Chihiro, su madre no soportaba el intenso frío de esas épocas. Estaba lista, probablemente saldría a algún lugar, su cabello, largo ahora, estaba prensado en con una pinza negra en la parte inferior, precisamente en su nuca, y tenía una perfecta partidura en el centro de su cabeza, ligeramente maquillada y perfumada. Aun así, ¿había hecho chocolate esa mañana y estaba de buenas? Tal vez, ese sería un frío, pero buen día. —, desayuna, tienes que estar fuerte para la escuela y lograr aprender más en tus clases— caminaba sin parar, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa, colocó en frente de Chihiro la taza con el caliente chocolate junto con dos piezas de pan tostado, ambas adornadas con una fina capa de mantequilla y azúcar, la chica ahora estaba sentada, con un claro semblante de duda.

— Ah… Sí… hm, ¿sucedió algo bueno?— cuestionó el actuar de su madre, que si bien no le molestaba, le intrigaba de mil maneras. Dio un mordisco al pan y bebió un poco de chocolate, estaba dulce y caliente, muy rico, como pocas veces lo hacía, tal vez era por la lejanía con que lo preparaba, pero su sabor le era tan estupendamente delicioso, muy en el fondo lo agradecía. La dulce combinación de la mantequilla y el azúcar le estaba sentando como anillo al dedo, quizá era por el frío o la resplandeciente sonrisa de su madre, pero todo estaba delicioso esa mañana.

— Pues… Siendo sincera, Chihiro— volteó a ver a su hija con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos, como a quien van a dar una sorpresa y no puede esperar más— tengo una corazonada.— soltó una pequeña risa y tapó sus labios con el reverso de su mano.

— ¿Una… Corazonada?— preguntó Chihiro, centrando su atención en su madre, quien aún la miraba con alegría.— Eso… ¿se supone que es …Bueno?— la poblada ceja de Chihiro se arqueó, pues la suposición de su madre era extrañamente parecida a la suya, además de que la duda crecía en su mente, bien podría ser sólo cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera, pero igual, vale más una pregunta tonta, que un tonto que no pregunta.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Chihiro!— caminó unos pasos más y llegó de nuevo a la cocina bajo los expectantes ojos de Chihiro. Ahora sí estaba segura de que algo estaba sucediendo. Pero siendo sincera, ella también lo había sentido desde que despertó. Una de esas mañanas que crees que pasará algo bueno, no sabes en qué momento o en qué lugar. Sólo que pasará. Algo parecido a la fuerza de atracción, o algo con alguna difícil explicación científica. Se decidió a terminar su desayuno y finalmente partió de su hogar, no sin antes despedirse de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, y obviamente, abrigándose mucho.

— ¡Sonríe Chihiro! ¡Sé que hoy pasará algo bueno!— la madre de Chihiro levantó la voz emocionada y le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Chihiro respondió con una mueca más o menos de desagrado.

Apresuró su andar hasta la puerta de la residencia, colocó sus zapatos y después su acolchonada bufanda. Cuando salió, sintió como el aire frío le helada todos los huesos y observó como la nieve iba ganando terreno en el asfalto de las calles, en algunos lugares las lucecitas navideñas se empezaban hacer presentes, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos la cercana navidad ¿cómo se suponía que ese sería un buen día?

El camino no fue realmente nada especial. Se encontró con sus amigas en éste, pero hasta allí no había nada _interesante,_ todo marchaba como siempre, tranquilo y sin prisa. Hasta que, de la nada, en un parpadeo fugaz, todo dio un vuelco gigantesco y comenzó, con una _simple_ foto.

— ¡Oigan Chicas!— llamó las miradas distantes de las chicas, la joven alegre del trío, Hanaichi Moe, una linda chica de cabello negro y largo, y personalidad pegadiza, pero para nada molesta, de esas personas que contagian su felicidad sólo de verlas—, ayer por la noche recibí un mail de Misaki-chan, y me dio una información bastante valiosa…— la sonrisa pícara que se formó en sus labios, delató más de lo que podía decir, pues sus amigas ya bien le conocían: cuando tenía un posible chisme, hablando exactamente de chicos, lanzaba esa sonrisa un tanto linda, pero de doble intensión, así que, las chicas ya sabían por dónde iría el asunto.

— ¿Un chico nuevo?— preguntó otra de las amigas de Chihiro con alegría en sus ojos, Kawamiya Yuuka, una chica bastante tranquila, como Chihiro, pero también muy divertida y con un sentido del humor bastante gracioso. Yuuka, según Chihiro, era de esas personas que hablan poco, pero cuando lo hacen, son capaces de hacer sentir bien a alguien con sus chistes y buenos consejos, hablan justo cuando es necesario. Físicamente, daba toda una apariencia de nerd que se mostraba en las películas, pues usaba unos lentes de gran armazón y contaba con diversas pecas que adornaban con delicadeza sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello lo traía siempre atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran de un negro bastante profundo, capaz de perderse en esa oscuridad, pero nada de eso, pues, siempre era la que sacaba a conversación los chicos de la escuela, principalmente de los intercambios, bastante loco. — ¿de dónde? ¿Cómo se llama?— apresuraba la información aun no obtenida.

— Calma, pequeña— dijo con aires de grandeza Moe. Sacó de su bolso su celular y comenzó a buscar el contenido de la información. Un brillo especial se apoderó de sus ojos cuando la encontró— ¡Aquí está!— se aclaró la garganta, dándole importancia al asunto, asunto que para Chihiro era indiferente y sólo se dedicaba a observar con una sonrisa a sus grandes amigas, definitivamente sería un gran día, pues verlas sonriendo de esa manera, le traía mucha felicidad.— Ayer, a las veinte horas,—cambió su voz un poco chillona, como si estuviera imitando la voz de su compañera de grupo, Misaki— _'_ _'Moe- chan! ¡Moe-chan!, A qué no adivinas de qué me enteré por mi papi— leyó con tranquilidad— mañana llegará un chico nuevo, de intercambio, por supuesto, de Estados Unidos, al parecer estará con nosotros un buen tiempo. Mi papi no se dio cuenta, pero registré sus carpetas y ¡por Dios! ¡Está guapísimo! Te mando una foto, ¿Verdad que lo es? Bueno, nos vemos mañana, ya verás que alboroto encontraran Chihiro, Yuuka y tu cuando lleguen''._ — seguido de esto, enseñó a las chicas la foto del susodicho que se encontraba en su celular y ambas abrieron mucho sus ojos tras ver las imagen, era realmente guapo.

— ¡Woah!—exclamó Yuuka— Por primera vez Misaki no estaba mintiendo, ese chico es muy guapo, ¿no Chihiro?— cuestionó Yuuka, pero ambas, Yuuka y Moe se asombraron mucho al ver a Chihiro, aún absorta en la pantalla del celular de Moe, completamente ida. — Al parecer, nuestra Chihiro-chan se ha fijado en alguien después de tanto tiempo. —le dio un codazo disimulado a Moe, quien ya tenía una sonrisilla malvada en su rostro, señal de que tendría diversión por el resto del día.

— Oye Chihiro-chan— habló Moe con una voz melosa, mientras que acercaba su rostro al de la impresionada chica—, Chi-hi-ro-chan— pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Chihiro, sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos en la imagen, como si estuviera en un mundo ajeno al suyo, era casi como si quisiera meterse en la pantalla del teléfono por lo cerca que se encontraba de éste. Ambas amigas se miraron confundidas, Yuuka levantó su ceja en señal de duda, cuestionando silenciosamente a la chica, y Moe soló levantó su mano libre junto con sus hombros en señal de respuesta. Mientras que el mundo de Chihiro era un manojo de sentimientos y dudas, la forma en que Moe había dado la noticia, realmente no llamó para nada su atención, pues bien sabían que era propio de la chica, traer chismes de manera divertida, y a pesar de su forma de ser, jamás había revelado algún secreto nacido entre las tres, aunque, no sin confianza, sino más bien por prevención, Chihiro evitaba desenvolverse en grandes cantidades con ellas a pesar de sus largos años de amistad. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, algo, alguna fuerza inexplicable la impulsó a mirar la foto, algo que normalmente no hacía por restarle importancia a los asuntos de sus dos amigas, como las veces en que haces por inercia las cosas y luego terminas arrepintiéndote.

Estaba aún absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando el movimiento brusco del celular de Moe la regresó al mundo real. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que había pasado minutos observando la imagen y de las miradas un tanto preocupadas de Moe y Yuuka. Sonrió nerviosa, pues las miradas acusantes de las chicas la estaban poniendo avergonzada. Miró hacia los lados, como intentando evitar algún dialogo y luego terminó bajando la cabeza, mirando sus pies, sin poder lograr pensar en algo para la cantidad de preguntas que se le vendría encima.

— Ohm…— tragó grueso, tratando de que su mente despertara y se le ocurriera algo bueno que decir, pero simplemente su cabeza estaba estancada, y ninguna idea aprobable llegó a su mente. Así que, con pena, habló con lo primero que se le vino a su lado consiente— Y… ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?— Yuuka y Moe se miraron con un atisbo de fastidio, y supieron al instante que lo más seguro era que Chihiro no quería hablar del tema. Pero es que, realmente ella jamás decía cosas que la delataran en algún romance, algún amor no correspondido o simplemente datos de su niñez. Temas de esos eran frecuentes en sus pláticas durante el almuerzo en la escuela, pero Chihiro siempre, aunque estuviera poniendo mucha atención en las historias divertidas y múltiples anécdotas, parecía que su mente estuviera en algún otro lugar del mundo. Prácticamente, desde que la conocieron, era así. Por extraño que pareciese, ambas agradecieron al cielo que Chihiro se hubiera interesado en el tema de muchachos por esta única y tal vez irrepetible ocasión, ya que ese lado de ella, era sinceramente el que ninguna conocía; en una ocasión, años atrás, le habían hecho la interrogante sobre el amor o relación con algún chico de manera sentimental, aunque no hubo precisamente palabras, su gesto, habló por sí mismo. Sólo una sonrisa torcida, que parecía más una mueca de desagrado y una mirada perdida en la ventana, les hizo saber que era un tema demasiado amargo para recordarlo, así que decidieron no preguntar más sobre eso. Pero ahora, mucho tiempo después, parecía que al fin ella ponía sus hermosos ojos en alguien más, y ellas, por supuesto, querían saber.

— Chihiro, las vacaciones pasaron hace meses— mencionó con una cara de desgano pero de risa suprimida, Yuuka—, no trates de evadir el tema. Sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas, pero, en verdad queremos— volteó a ver por un momento a Moe, y regresó su mirada a Chihiro—, Moe y yo, queremos conocerte un poco más. Si ese chico de la foto te resultó atractivo, sabes que puedes contárnoslo, no nos molestaremos, de hecho—Yuuka llevó una mano a su nuca y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, buscando qué palabras utilizaría—, estaríamos … Muy felices de que lo hicieras, ya que bueno… uhm, no siempre te abres de esta forma con nosotras, así que…-

— Bah…—interrumpió Moe—demasiado sentimentalismo, —Moe Tomó las manos de una sonrojada Chihiro con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí— Lo que Yuuka intenta decir, es que no te lo guardes todo para ti, y que nos cuentes. Si este chico ha robado el corazón de mi amiga—señaló su celular—, yo la ayudaré a que la mire. Es todo.

Chihiro se sonrojó aún más. Soltó una mano de Moe con delicadeza y la llevó hasta su bufanda, allí, tomó el borde de esta y la subió por su rostro hasta que sólo sus ojos fueron visibles, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, asintió. Yuuka y Moe le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa y su caminar empezó de nuevo. Ellas sabían que aunque Chihiro dijo _sí_ en silencio, no hablaría al instante, así que decidieron continuar su camino, primero en un confortante silencio y luego en risas y una que otra broma de parte de Moe a Chihiro.

Llegaron casi congeladas a la escuela. Retiraron sus zapatos y cogieron sus impecables uwabaki, cada una se colocó los suyos y emprendieron, de nuevo, su camino. Justo iban doblando el primer pasillo, cuando el alboroto y gritos de muchas chicas, llegaron a sus tímpanos, creando molestia en las tres. Todas las chicas se juntaban en un gran círculo, alborotadas, mientras las numerosas preguntas inundaban el estrecho lugar. Estaban todas amontonadas en la pared gritando animadas, casi una encima de la otra, peleando por llegar hasta el frente, algo que en verdad parecía complicado, era como estar mirando la peligrosa y divertida escena de un día de ofertas en ropa de mujer. No se necesitaba ser tan inteligente para adivinar qué sucedía en tan grande alboroto, seguramente, el chico nuevo ya estaba entre ellas, sí entre ellas, las chicas, pues dudaban de que algún hombre se encontrara entre el tumulto. Chihiro, para sorpresa de las chicas, pasó del alboroto, o estaba tratando de hacerlo, ya que el espacio era bastante reducido, y hacía un tanto costoso el poder caminar en el área, incluso moverse parecía complicado. Moe y Yuuka siguieron a Chihiro entre la poderosa trifulca de chicas enamoradas, con muchas preguntas ya formulas, que obvio, le harían a Chihiro al llegar al aula. Pero todos los planes se vinieron abajo, pues el acontecimiento de recién, al parecer, no terminaría ahí.

— ¡Oye Ogino! ¡Te más cuidado la próxima vez!— gritó una chica del mismo grupo de Chihiro, que desde que recordaba, Chihiro era algo así como alguien que no le caía bien. Chihiro estaba en el suelo ahora, tenía una pierna flexionada y la otra pegaba en el suelo, sus manos le sirvieron de soporte para no caer completamente de boca, y así, sólo recibir daño en su rodilla. Su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando al suelo, o esa aparentaba, pues mantenía sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, como si rogara a su mente contener alguna emoción. — ¡No por el hecho de que traigas a los chicos babeando por ti, puedes ser la primera en todo! ¡Si tanto quieres mirar a Noah..-

— ¡Oye Reika! —interrumpió Moe con euforia— ¡Deja ya tu maldita envidia! ¡Chihiro ni siquiera te tocó, incluso, es ella la que está en el piso!— señaló a Chihiro, quien aún no se levantaba y su mirada seguía siendo estropeada por sus párpados.

— ¡¿Envidia yo?! ¡JA!— lanzó una carcajada, siendo cortada al instante— ni que fuera la gran cosa, sólo se la pasa rechazando chicos como una cualquiera y luego se defiende a ella misma como la víctima. — cruzó sus brazos, y el bullicio silenció, dando paso al sonido común de cuando la gente invita a dos personas a luchar, con el afán de molestar a un contrincante con el comentario de la otra persona.

— Estas siendo demasiado grosera Reika…— dijo Yuuka en tono calmo.

— ¡Cállate cuatro ojos!— volvió a gritar Reika, alarmando y entusiasmando a las demás chicas, quien ahora parecía interesarles más el pleito recién iniciado detrás de ellas, que el chico, motivo del cual estaba reunidas allí.

— ¡PELEA!—gritó una voz entre muchas, y luego fue seguida al unísono por muchas más.

Moe levantó los brazos con claro disgusto y preocupación, haciendo un intento fallido para calmar a la multitud— ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí no pasará nada! ¡Cállense de una vez!— gruñó al no conseguir nada.

Mientras tanto, un lindo chico de ojos oliva observaba entre los espacios de chica y chica, la disputa, al parecer, formada, lo cual, le causaba bastante disgusto, no por el hecho de que fuera por él, pero sinceramente, no le agradaba ver a dos chicas peleando, y siempre habría creído que era algo bastante triste, pues una mujer, a su pensar, no debería pelearse con otra por pequeñeces ya que le quitaba su lado interno hermoso. Caminó entre las chicas, causando uno que otro sonrojo, y llegó a la escena. Observó a una chica de cabello negro, largo, tratando de reducir el ajetreo de las demás chicas, luego otra, alado de ésta misma, también de cabello negro, pero al contrario, estaba atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran enmarcados por unas gafas sin mencionar que se encontraba bastante calma en cuanto a la escena representaba. Casi arrodillada, en el suelo, estaba una chica de cabello castaño, largo, éste impedía ver su rostro, pues su cabeza estaba gacha en el suelo, y la última, una chica un poco más alta que las otras, se encontraban de pie, de ojos negros y cabello rizado, quien minutos atrás se había presentado ante él como Furumatsu Reika. Comprendió al instante lo que había sucedido, así que se decidió a parar el jolgorio, pero fue interrumpido.

Chihiro, ya no lo soportaba, esa chica siempre buscaba la manera de dejarla en problemas, o inventaba miles de cosas de ella, sólo por el placer de verla sufrir, era realmente molesta para Chihiro, pues una vez puso en el hilo flojo la relación con sus amigas por uno de sus múltiples chismes, y por más que le suplicaba la dejase en paz, ella, al parecer, más se alentaba en molestarla. Esta vez, sólo haría lo que su mente creyó necesario, _un ridículo_ frente a esas chicas.

Tomó aire suficiente y se preparó para levantarse. Primero su pierna que estaba flexionada, ésta ya empezaba a mostrar síntomas de dolor en su rodilla, lo cual originó un ligero tambaleo en su propósito, Yuuka asistió rápidamente por temor a que Chihiro fuese a caer y la tomó con urgencia de su brazo. Chihiro le dedicó una sonrisa a Yuuka por su apoyo. Fue entonces que el chico pudo ver su rostro. Esa chica era en realidad muy linda, sus labios estaban rojizos y sus leves mejillas sonrojadas, dándole un toque adorable a su hermoso perfil, sus ojos, por otra parte, almendrados y avellanados, tenía unas largas y gruesas pestañas y una nariz respingona. Entonces entendió lo que dijo la chica minutos atrás: '' _se la pasa rechazando a los chicos_ '', lo demás era mejor no mencionarlo. Pero no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió, sino la acción de la Chihiro, fue lo que hizo huella en su mente.

Al notar a la anterior caída Chihiro, de pie y con una mirada seria hacia Reika, el barullo cesó. Todo estaba en silencio ahora y, las miradas expectantes parecían quemar el ambiente. Justo cuando el chico iba a hablar, Chihiro lo interrumpió.

Cerró los puños con fuerza y al instante los soltó dejando sus manos completamente rectas y pegadas a sus costados, posteriormente, relajó sus ojos. Y, para impresión de todos, hizo una firme reverencia, una _saikeirei,_ sus cabellos colgaron a su alrededor, pero permitieron ver los ojos de Chihiro.

— ¡Lo siento!— levantó la voz por sobre las demás— por haberte empujado, discúlpame. Yo, en verdad lo lamento Furumatsu-san.

Todas las chicas se quedaron de impacto, incluso la misma Reika, Moe y Yuuka, que no lo podían creer. La escena protagonizada por Chihiro era demasiado surreal para ellas.

— ¡O-oye Chihiro-chan! ¿Por qué te estás disculpando si ella ha sido quien te empujó?— trató de quebrantar su idea, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Chihiro. Muy en el fondo, Moe sabía qué le estaba dando a entender Chihiro con esa _respuesta silenciosa_ ya bastante común, _''No, no lo haré''_ , aunque pareciera raro, ellas habían aprendido a leerla. Ciertos patrones se repetían en Chihiro cuando quería algo y sólo no lo decía, por prudencia o respeto, Chihiro no era la persona más callada del mundo, de hecho, hablaba bastante con ambas, Moe y Yuuka y los momentos en los que estaban juntas eran siempre divertidos, pero en ocasiones ella sabía que las palabras no eran necesarias y con un simple gesto quedaba ante ella como un libro abierto, muy en el fondo agradecía tener amigas como ellas dos. Así que, dejando todo su orgullo en algún lugar del mundo, imitó a Chihiro en su posición y realizó la reverencia sin dudar. — ¡Discúlpame Reika! Yo…—apretó la mandíbula con fuerza—, No quise gritarte…— Moe mordió su labio inferior y apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños, pues le estaba costando más de lo que parecía, si bien su orgullo no la estaba consumiendo, sí la estaba molestando.

Por otro lado, Yuuka se encontraba observando, llevó su mano hasta su cara y con su dedo medio acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz, con un pequeño empujoncito hacia atrás, luego cruzó los brazos y decidió que le tocaba entrar en acción. —Yo también me disculpo. — Fue lo único que pronunció. Al contrario que sus dos amigas, ella sólo pidió una disculpa innecesaria, pero si sus dos mejores amigas se estaban rebajando a esa vergüenza, ella también lo haría, no tanto como ellas, pues, aunque no pareciera, el orgullo de Yuuka era mucho más grande que el de Moe, pero lo haría, porque sabía que ellas harían lo mismo si de ella se tratara.

— Deberías disculparlas. — Pronunció el chico nuevo, quien desde hace rato encontró su piel erizada por las diversas acciones de las tres chicas, su mente formuló lo obvio, eran amigas. Llamando la atención de todos o más bien todas las presentes, a excepción de Chihiro, que aún no recobraba su postura erguida. Varias chicas, al escuchar su petición, fulminaron con la feroz mirada a Reika. — Todos estamos propensos a errores, no somos perfectos, y el saber perdonar es una virtud propia de una buena persona. — los ojos profundos del chico penetraron la avergonzada mirada de la chica. Dejó en libertad un suspiro y asintió.

— Yo… Está bien…—miró avergonzada a otro lado, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Al escuchar las casi imperceptibles palabras de Reika, Moe reacomodó las postura habitual y observó por un momento a Chihiro que no se había movido ni un poco.

— Oye, Chihiro-chan, Reika dice que está bien, no tienes por qué seguir así. — Habló Moe, pero Chihiro pareció no haberla escuchado. Al contrario, permaneció allí de manera que la paciencia de Reika decayó y volvió a explotar, claro, con menos pólvora.

— ¡Oye Ogino! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!-

— ¡Que me disculpes! ¡Quiero escuchar de ti que me estás disculpando!—interrumpió con una tonalidad igual a la que Reika había utilizado hace unos momentos. El asombro volvió al lugar y Reika sólo pasó una mano por detrás de su nuca.

— Te… Yo-…Te perdono. — Dudó, pero sabía que en la situación que se encontraba, no podía hacer más. Se acercó lentamente a Chihiro, la tomó de los hombros y la levantó hasta quedar frente a frente, con una mirada de fastidio, la enfrentó— no te pases todo el día así. Ya está bien. —Debido al extraño gesto de la chica, involuntariamente, el cuerpo de Chihiro se movió hacia atrás, y un pequeño sonrojo pareció asomarse por su aun puesta bufanda.

— Gracias. —seguido de una sonrisa. Lo que pareció un pleito cualquiera de chicas, para Chihiro había significado la tregua, más que para con Reika, con ella misma, pues incógnitamente, le pidió perdón por las cosas que en un pasado le pudo haber hecho mal, o le pudieron haber dañado. Estaba segura que si al menos Reika no lo entendía, su conciencia estaría más tranquila, pues humillarse de aquella forma frente al montón de chicas, le aseguraba una semana entera de miles de chismes, además de que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común hubiera sabido con certeza que la que inició la pequeña discusión, no había sido Chihiro, pero algo estaba claro, su pierna le estaría molestando por todo el día.

— Ven, no tenían por qué pelearse, las chicas se ven lindas cuando sonríen y se llevan bien entre ellas, no cuando compiten como locas por ser mejor una que la otra. — llamó la atención la voz del chico. Reika fue la primera en voltear y hacer grande su presencia frente a él.

— ¡Eso es cierto Noah-kun!— gritó de la manera más chillona que alguien puede hablar, atrayendo las miradas del montón de chicas que aún se encontraban en la escena.

Chihiro sintió el miedo apoderarse de su piel, si ese chico que les estaba hablando era el mismo de la foto, no sabía de qué manera iba a soportar lo que podría venir. Incluso su voz era semejante a la de… _Él._

Volteó con lentitud su rostro y lo que vieron sus ojos, le trajeron fuertes consecuencias.

Al notarse observado por los ojos avellanos de Chihiro, Noah, volteó su mirada a ella y entonces todo se rompió.

— Hola, mi nombre el Noah, —sonrió— ¿el tuyo?

 _« '' ¡No deberían estar aquí! ¡Váyanse! Es casi de noche ¡Váyanse ahora mismo! ¡Ya están encendiendo las luces, vamos!, ¡Yo los distraeré! ¡Debes cruzar el río!»_

 _«Tranquila… No temas, soy tu amigo. Abre la boca y come esto. Tienes que comer algo de este mundo sino desaparecerás, toma esto, mastícalo y trágalo. Buena niña, ya estás bien, puedes comprobarlo. Ahora, ven. No hay tiempo, ¡corramos!, Tranquilízate y respira hondo, en el nombre del viento y del agua, libérenla. ¡Levántate!»_

 _« No respires mientras cruzamos el puente. Quédate tranquila. Inspira profundamente, sostén el aire. Resiste, ya casi llegamos. ¡Alto! ¡Vámonos! Saben que estás aquí.»_

 _«No Chihiro, lo has hecho muy bien. Escúchame, te diré lo que tienes qué hacer, si te quedas aquí te encontrarán, yo los distraeré mientras tu aprovechas para escapar. No te muevas, cuando las cosas se calmen, sal por la otra puerta, baja las escaleras hasta que llegues a la sala de las calderas, donde alimentan, todos los fuegos, Kamaji está ahí, búscalo. Pídele que te dé trabajo, seguramente se negará pero tú sigue insistiendo. Ahora debo irme.»_

 _«Recuerda esto siempre Chihiro, yo soy tu amigo.»_

 _«Te conozco desde que eras pequeña, mi nombre es… »_

—¿Ha-Haku?— dijo en un susurro, sus ojos y alma estaban atónitos, la voz de Haku resonaba en su mente y miles de imágenes empezaban a pasar de forma fugaz por sus memorias, su voz resonaba en cada lugar de su alma como un gran cuarto vacío que generaba eco, un eco triste y melancólico, aquella esperanza que había comenzado a perder hace años, parecía, mágicamente surgir del abismo, como una flor de loto, en medio del pantano, tal fue la impresión que su cuerpo comenzó a actuar ante ella. Sin advertencia previa, sintió como todo lo que había degustado en la mañana le dio un vuelco en el estómago, empalideció y su equilibrio fue presa de un mareo por un instante, sintió subir el líquido rasposo por su esófago, amenazando en salir. Tapó con rapidez su boca con la palma de su mano, y sin mirar al chico otra vez, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el sanitario, dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes.

—¡Chihiro!— gritaron Moe y Yuuka corriendo tras ella.

Noah se quedó de sorpresa y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de que su mente asimilara todo lo ocurrido, sólo le había saludado, entonces ¿por qué? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la horda de chicas que iniciaron de nuevo, como si no hubiese pasado nada, el escándalo por él. Mientras lo acorralaban, dio un último vistazo al pasillo, notablemente preocupado, pero ya no había nadie.

Chihiro corría y corría, pero parecía que ese pasillo jamás tenía fin, y por consecuente, no podría llegar a sanitario de chicas a tiempo, hasta que, a lo lejos divisó la puerta con la figurilla rosa, y apresuró más. No se detuvo en ningún momento, prácticamente, corrió y pasó de la puerta con un golpe, y agradeció porque estuviera vacío el lugar. Entró en la primera puerta y dejó a su estómago sentirse mejor. Moe y Yuuka estuvieron para ella todo ese rato, hasta que finalmente salió mucho mejor, se dirigió al lavamanos y enjuago su boca, sacó de su bolso una pequeña toalla, la mojó un poco en un lado y la pasó por su frente que era ahora adornada por una fina capa de sudor, sin evitar pensar en el rostro de hace un momento, el cual provocó que todos los recuerdos que empezaban a enterrarse por el polvo, volvieran a surgir. Ahora el problema venía cuando llegaran al salón de clases. Él estaría allí.

Las tres, para su buena fortuna, llegaron hasta el aula mucho después de que Noah hiciera su presentación, pues, Chihiro tenía que ir a la enfermería al menos para que se le quitara el mareo. No recibieron reprensión del profesor por intervención de Reika, la cual contó los eventos sucedidos, e internamente agradecieron el gesto, tal vez su relación comenzaba a mejorar. Chihiro divisó al chico que las miraba con un semblante de preocupación entre todos sus compañeros, pero no pudo resistir esos ojos oliva que la miraban de aquella manera, haciendo su corazón estremecer y su alma sangrar, era tan parecido a Haku, así que apartó sus ojos de la mirada ajena, desconcertándola. Por algún favor de un Dios, su lugar estaba —literalmente— hasta la otra punta del suyo, tenían todo un salón de por medio que les impedía la vista, pues, no sabía si hubiera soportado esos ojos mirándola. La clases, dentro de lo que cabe, transcurrieron normal, o al menos para los otros chicos, ya que Chihiro no podía evitar recordar al chico y hasta ahora, ya iban tres ocasiones en que lo observaba por prolongados ratos sin darse cuenta, perdiendo por completo el hilo de la clase, pero lo malo no era exactamente el hecho de mirarlo como si no hubiera otra persona en el lugar, sino que precisamente él la había atrapado en el acto. Después de haber sido descubierta por tercera vez, dejó de hacerlo, aunque lo que estaba haciendo ahora, era resistir la tentación de hacerlo.

 _« ¿Cómo te llamas? Sígueme Sen. »_

 _«No me hables, y debes llamarme, maestro Haku.»_

Las palabras de Haku, todas y cada una de ellas estaban en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, dando vueltas, viniendo y viajando, recordando. Era como si pudiera escucharlo otra vez hablarle, de nuevo ayudándola. Como si pudiera sentir su esencia en ese lugar, todos esos recuerdos estaban regresando, viva y plenamente, exactamente como pasaron las cosas, todo tan claro y doloroso, que sólo pudo apretar los puños para no llorar. Su rostro tenía una mueca de profunda tristeza, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, de tal manera que pareciera que estaba siendo presa de una terrible pesadilla. A lo lejos, unos ojos aceituna la miraban con tremenda preocupación y con unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de protegerla. No sabía con exactitud si él tenía algo que ver con que la chica estuviera así, su nombre al parecer, era Chihiro.

Noah había estado buscando a Chihiro, pero esta se escabulló a algún lugar en todo el terreno, incluso había preguntado a sus amigas si le habían visto, pero estas contaron que Chihiro, después de pedir permiso para salir al sanitario minutos antes de culminar la clases y salir al descanso, no había regresado, incluso habían tratado de llamar a su teléfono, pero estaba en su bolso además, dijeron que a veces con ellas hacía igual, y que jamás sabían a qué lugar se iba, por lo que, el tiempo del recreo fue inservible, sin mencionar que la gran multitud de chicas aún lo seguía y eso, hasta cierto punto le era un poco molesto.

Después del toque que indicó el final del descanso, Noah regresó desilusionado al aula, pues no había encontrado a Chihiro, incluso unos minutos después del toque, justo cuando llegaba el maestro, Chihiro llegó a la par de éste mismo.

La campana que indicaba el final del día escolar, sonó. Moe y Yuuka, fueron rápido por Chihiro para preguntar por su estado, quizá se había estado sintiendo mal aún y ellas no lo sabían o simplemente no lo habían notado.

— Chihiro-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?—habló Moe en primer lugar, como siempre, tratando de que Chihiro se abriera un poco más con ellas. Pero sólo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. Un sí silencioso, que bien sabían, no era del todo verdadero. O eso creían hasta que les dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan reconfortantes, características de ella, el pequeño pero gran gesto les sirvió a ambas, Moe y una tranquila pero preocupada Yuuka a calmar su preocupación. — Bueno— dijo más convencida, volviendo a animar el ambiente con sus actitud explosiva, mientras que los pasos de la gran mayoría de chicos y chicas sonaban, dando a entender que abandonaban el salón— ¡Vamos!— dijo con una gran sonrisa y alegría propia de ella.

Yuuka asintió con una sonrisa fresca y Chihiro les siguió inmediatamente que comenzaron sus pasos. Caminaron tranquilas hasta la puerta corrediza, donde Yuuka, por estar más cerca, abrió sin pesar. Primero salió Moe y Yuuka, dejando un poco atrás a una calmada Chihiro. Estaba a punto de salir y deslizar la puerta, cuando, desde el lado opuesto de esta, un brazo se colocó sobre el suyo.

— Ohm, ¿Chihiro?— sonó la voz grave del chico, logrando darle un pequeño susto a la chica. Chihiro reconoció la voz al instante y volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la última persona que se imaginó toparse.

— ¿A-ah?— del asombro que sintieron sus sentidos y la cercanía del muchacho, además de la familiaridad con que la había llamado, le hizo tartamudear. Y es que, por dios, ni siquiera sus compañeros, le llamaban de eso modo.

— Ahm, yo… ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?—Noah rascó levemente su nuca, avergonzado por lo que acababa de pedir.

Por otra parte, Chihiro no sabía que responder, sólo no tenía un respuesta, así que decidió voltear por una en dirección a sus dos amigas que los miraban con una sonrisa cómplice. —Ahm…—miró sus pies, sin encontrar que decir— ¿Moe y Yuuka, ahm…?— volteó a verlas de nuevo y ellas seguían sonriendo. Al parecer, el hecho de que Chihiro quería salir de allí, ellas no lo entendieron o fingieron no hacerlo, pero un chico, que aún sostenía el brazo de Chihiro, lo hizo. Así que lo soltó rápidamente.

— ¡OH! Si estas ocupada, realmente no hay ningún problema, en verdad, yo…-

— ¡Por nosotras no hay problema!— dijo Moe, levantando sus manos al nivel de su pecho, moviéndolas para restarle importancia, miró momentáneamente a una asombrada y preocupada Chihiro, que las miraba con total aflicción, claramente les estaba pidiendo ayuda y ellas lo sabían muy bien, literalmente les estaba gritando que la sacaran de ese embrollo, la mueca que tenía por sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, no por el frío, les suplicaban piedad. Pero si lo pensaban bien, podría ser ese el momento en el que al fin Chihiro saldría de ese caparazón y Moe sabía con certeza que Yuuka pensaba exactamente igual. Sí, tal vez estaban siendo un poco crueles con ella, pero exactamente eso necesitaba, enfrentarse por un momento a la incomodidad y extremo nerviosismo de estar con alguien por quien se tiene sentimientos y aunque Chihiro probablemente no tenía algo así, quizá Noah podría despertar ese sentimiento que le empezaba hacer falta a su amiga. Hizo un gesto de despedida a ambos y tomó la mano de Yuuka— Hasta mañana Chihiro-chan, Noah-kun— seguido de esto, desapareció junto con Yuuka.

Pasaron unos segundos incómodos y el lugar solitario, se puso un poco tenso. Minutos antes, Noah había estado seguro de que iba a decir y que iba a hacer, había repasado miles de veces que palabras usaría y ahora, viendo la pequeña espalda de Chihiro, no sabía qué hacer. Así que recordó una que otra situación parecida a su situación actual, y trató de no parecer nervioso o entusiasmado, respiró profundo y dejó fluir su habla con el viento.

— ¿Vamos Chihiro?— preguntó, logrando que Chihiro saliera de su ensimismamiento y un sonrojo bastante notable, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse, mentalmente, el porqué de esta linda acción. Recibió un asentimiento de su parte y ambos comenzaron a caminar, tranquilos. El pasillo se veía, ahora, larguísimo, como si jamás fuera a terminar, de verdad que estas situaciones siempre eras un misterio, podías estar completamente calmo con un amigo o amiga, preguntar cosas graciosas y hacer bromas, todo fluía naturalmente y con facilidad, pero cuando se trataba de alguien así, con quien jamás había entablado conversación y que le parecía colosalmente _hermosa_ porque sí, estaba hablando de Chihiro, todo se tornada difícil y sofocante, como si ninguna palabra fuera lo suficientemente fiable para no aburrir al acompañante silencioso y en los peores casos, hablar sin antes pensar en las consecuencias que traería y posteriormente cometer algún acto torpe, dejando una mala faceta en lugar de una buena presentación. Así que debería disminuir la tensión que volvía a formarse entre los dos, pensó una que otra vez lo que diría, pero al final sólo actuó su instinto. — ¿Estás mejor ahora?— Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, y luego cayó en cuenta de su pregunta, maldijo internamente lo que había dicho, pudo haber dicho algo mejor, pero su mente, su lado racional ya estaba hecho un caos. Así que sólo rogó al cielo que no se ofendiera por hacerle esa pregunta.

— S-sí, gracias por preocuparte— Después de su presentación-petición ante Kamaji y Yubaba, nunca había estado tan nerviosa. A decir verdad, después de haber conocido a todos, en su corazón habitaban más los sentimientos de melancolía y tristeza, pues el recuerdo ferviente de todos aquellos momentos había regresado de nuevo con la aparición de ese misterioso chico, así que, una ligera alegría comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella, ya que la esperanza que una vez creyó muerta, estaba floreciendo con sólo el hecho de hablar con él. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero también entusiasmada y contenta, tenía esa sensación de alegría que experimentó cuando voló junto con Haku hace tanto tiempo, esa sensación, que hace mucho, amenazaba con alejarse de ella. De cierta manera, el ambiente empezaba a amoldarse a su situación y los nervios de apoco parecían relajarse, tomando una pequeña porción de confianza de su ración del día, habló— Tu nombre es ¿Noah?— preguntó ya más clamada, relajando su ceño y hablando de lo más natural que podía, pues no podía ocultar del todo aún su nerviosismo, estar al lado de un chico tan lindo como él, le estaba afectando por primera vez en su vida.

— ¡Sí!— dijo asombrado y agradeció el hecho de que estuvieran teniendo un buen inicio, la pregunta, para su total alivio no había afectado en absoluto, así que, sin perder el pequeño hilo de la conversación, continuó— ¿lo recuerdas? Te lo dije, pero saliste corriendo así que no sabía si en verdad lo habías escuchado— sonrió con entusiasmo.

— Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Me lo dijiste de frente después de todo. — Chihiro regresó, sin mirarlo, la sonrisa recibida. Todo empezaba a ponerse más relajado y las palabras salían con más naturaleza.

Noah rompió la formalidad y el ambiente ''delicado'' que había querido formar frente a ella y estalló en una carcajada. Chihiro sólo bajó la mirada a sus pies, la razón de esto, es que aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente de verlo a la cara y cuestionar su rostro riéndose, pero ¿acaso había dicho algo gracioso? No pudo evitar que se le pasara por la mente eso, tal vez se estaba riendo de la forma rígida con la que caminaba por ahora, o del hecho de que le estaban temblando las manos.

Su risa cesó por un momento y habló menos agitado —Por supuesto, en verdad creí que no lo habías escuchado— ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la salida y sintieron el frío aire recorrer hasta sus huesos, entonces como un déjà vú, se recordó al salir de su casa en la mañana. Ambos soltaron un asombro y sus ojos se iluminaron por el espectáculo tan hermoso de la naturaleza, el lienzo blanco que cubría las calles era hermoso, y a la vista una que otra masa amorfa de la misma blancura se acomodaba en algunos lugares: estaba nevando. La época del año por excelencia, donde la felicidad estaba presente en cada fibra de las personas— Será un frío invierno, ¿no crees?— Noah volteó a mirar a Chihiro, pero se decepcionó por ver que su mirada no era correspondida y en su lugar, estaba una distante que miraba hacia la calle, tranquila. — ¿Chihiro?— llamó su atención, ella sólo dio un respingo y asintió.

— Claro… Muy frío. — Sin querer dejó ver a Noah una parte de ella que nadie conocía, su tristeza. Lo que normalmente ocultaba y es que estar en esas fechas le recordaba que un año más acabaría, un año más se iba, un año más, cargado de recuerdos escolares y unos que otros familiares, un año más, empacaba todo, tomaba sus maletas y emprendía un vuelo sin retorno, en el cual llevaba consigo miles de sonrisas y por supuesto de malestares, eso era para ella la navidad, el fin de un año, un año más en el que… No veía a Haku.

Suspiró, olvidando por completo la compañía. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, resistiendo esa presión en el pecho que siempre venía a ella cuando recordaba a su buen amigo que había conocido, el que había hecho una promesa con ella y aún no cumplía. Cuando lo había prometido en aquella ocasión, le había parecido fácil decir que lo esperaría, creer en que lo prometía, pero jamás pensó en _cuánto tiempo_ llevaría esta tarea, los sentimientos que traía consigo, la horrible nostalgia y tristeza de la que era presa desde hace ya tiempo. El primer año fue fácil, por tratar de explicar, pero todo empezó a complicarse después del segundo, y se cuestionó si la promesa en verdad sería cumplida, incluso si es que Haku había regresado a su mundo, si Yubaba le había concedido el permiso tal y como él aseguró y, muchas veces rogaba al Dios del Río por su bien y lo que más le entristecía, si Haku aún la recordaba así como ella lo tenía presente siempre. En algún punto de todo ese tiempo, había caído en la posibilidad de que Haku la hubiera olvidado y ahora estaba bien, si ese era el caso, sólo quedaba preguntarse ¿qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? Pero de cierta manera, un sentimiento agridulce se formaba en ella, y le respondía a todos sus interrogantes, si Haku estaba en su mundo, con su familia, con sus amigos y personas cercanas, estaba feliz, y si Haku estaba feliz, ella también lo estaría, aunque para eso se resignara a jamás verlo de nuevo, ella también tenía que estar feliz por él.

Noah volvió a notar esos melancolizamos ojos, tristes, sin vida, tan hermosos pero profundamente apagados. — Chihiro, —ahora fue él quien dirigió su mirada a la nada, cubierta por la lenta lluvia de nieve, metió sus manos en sus bolsos, logrando así cobijar sus palmas del denso frío y exhaló un poco de aire formando el característico vaho de esas fechas— si de algo sirve, yo no podré ver a mi familia este año— sonrió— ¿Sabes? Mi padre quiso que viniera aquí, en ningún momento se lo pedí, pero él lo quiso, no fue por excelencia académica o por beca, mi padre pagó para tenerme lejos de… Mi hermano…—entonces fue él quien ahora tuvo esa sonrisa melancólica— Pero no pienses que me arrepiento, si no hubiera venido aquí, no hubiera podido conocerte— sonrió, pero Chihiro parecía absorta en lo que acababa de escuchar, al igual que antes, Chihiro mantenía su mirada fuera de él. Así que, en un impulso, la tomó fuertemente por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo, haciendo que el cabello de la chica ondeara. — Oye Chihiro—dijo sin brusquedad, pero de cierta forma molesto —, deberías ver a las personas a los ojos cuando ellas te están hablan…— pero no pudo seguir hablando y cayó en cuenta de algo, los rumores no eran falsos. Esa chica en verdad era hermosa, ahora que la estaba viendo de cerca, era más bella que sus anteriores novias, su rostro parecía bastante cuidado y refinado, sus labios rojos y su nariz pequeña además de sus ojos, estos eran… Y una cosa más notó, ella no lo había estado evitando.

De tan brusco movimiento, su reacción involuntaria fue abrir con temor sus ojos, sintió las fuertes manos de Noah sujetar sus hombros y voltearla con rudeza. Pero eso sólo fue el comienzo. Fue entonces, que lo miró detenidamente y tan cerca: Sus ojos eras verdes oliva, su cabello era rubio y ondulado, sus pómulos bien remarcados y su piel era increíblemente pálida, todas sus facciones eran tremendamente atractivas, sincerándose a ella misma, era la primera vez que veía a un chico de esa forma, _tan hermoso_ , tan delicado, como si fuera un príncipe, era una persona tan bella, tan perfecta que quería tocarlo, allí en ese momento, pero algo se removió dentro de ella, un sentimiento estancado hace mucho uno que según había sido expelido hace mucho de sus entretelas, entonces aquella voz, volvió…

 _« Aquí te llamas Sen, pero tu nombre real es Chihiro, guárdalo como un secreto…»_

Y su cabeza dio un clic interno…

 _« Yo ya no puedo recordar cómo es mi nombre, pero lo más extraño, ¡es que sí recuerdo el tuyo!»_

Dos lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era tan enormemente parecido, podría jurarlo.

Ella no estaba describiendo a la persona que tenía enfrente, bastante cerca, ella estaba recordando en él…

A Haku.

Todo lo que había descrito en Noah, que era hermoso y guapo, no lo decía por él mismo, no lo describía a él, no estaba admirando su cabello rubio, ni sus ojos oliva y aceitunados, mucho menos estaba escuchando su japonés un tanto cortado por su lengua madre. No. Ella no se había presentado ante Noah, no le había hablado a Noah, en ningún momento lo miró a él. Ella desde que la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron en el aparato de su amiga en la mañana de ese mismo día, había visto a Haku, era tan parecido, como si Haku estuviera allí, en frente de ella, cumpliendo su promesa de años atrás, tal vez era sólo su idea y sólo había perdido, por fin, la cordura y, lo peor de todo era que no había nadie con quien pudiera consultarlo, absolutamente nadie a quien pudiera decirle _''Se parece a Haku, ¿cierto?''_ Porque para muchas personas, si escuchaban la manera en que lo conoció, sólo les parecería un sueño infantil y lejano, estaba sola en eso. Dos lágrimas más cayeron, aún ensimismada en su mundo, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que lo había extrañado tanto y preguntarle por qué se había olvidado de ella, cómo había estado y que se había encontrado haciendo, cómo estaban todos y si él estaba bien…

Noah se sintió tremendamente culpable por haberla hecho llorar, y francamente estaba en un conflicto mental ahora, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, incluso se reclamó el haber querido hablar con ella, pues bien se habría podido esperar al siguiente día, pero no. Así que en un intento de tranquilizar a la chica que estaba LLORANDO frente a él, suavizó un poco el agarre, pero sin soltarla.

— ¡Chi- Chihiro! ¡E-espera! ¡N- no llores! ¡Lo siento mucho!— Noah cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pues la mirada dolorida de Chihiro aún estaba fija en él, como si lo inspeccionara o lo estuviera examinando, cerró lo más fuerte que pudo mientras estaba disculpándose, y en un momento fugaz agradeció que ya no había gente en el edificio, de lo contrario estarían de espectadores ante una escena parecida a una declaración— ¡Lo siento mucho en verdad Chihiro, no fue mi intensión agredirte ni ser brusco contigo, es sólo que por un momento yo…— pero su disculpa fue interrumpida por… ¿Un caricia? El sutil paseo de la suave palma de Chihiro por su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos, pero al contrario de sentirse asombrado, primero relajó su semblante, disfrutando del tacto. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si con cada caricia proporcionada de su mano, lo impulsara, lentamente a hacerlo. Al abrir sus ojos, no los abrió al límite, sino que los dejó entreabiertos, con una mirada inquisitiva y melosa, que en cualquier otra chica hubiera ocasionado desmayo. Noah observaba la perfecta escena de la chica de ojos y cabello caoba que se adueñaba de su mejilla izquierda, como si quisiera grabar la textura de piel con piel que ahora se encontraba, así que Noah, no tardó en reaccionar a sus impulsos, dejó libre el hombro derecho de Chihiro y con lentitud, colocó su palma encima de la ajena. Era cálida, a pesar de la cruel temperatura de esa tarde, la pequeña mano de Chihiro era increíblemente cálida y se amoldaba por completo a la suya, en un instante pudo sentir como su mano se embriagaba de la calidez propia de la otra piel, una sensación exquisita y abrazadora. Entonces fijó su vista en los ojos avellana y para su total sorpresa, estos no se desviaron, al contrario, estaban fijos en los propios con una resolución impresionante y supo algo son seguridad: quería besarla. Pero su voz lo sacó de ese estado un tanto lleno de melaza.

—¿Por qué…— sonaba como si su garganta se rasgase ante cada vocal, como si se fuera a romper, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos cristalizados daban a entender que ese momento le estaba perforando cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada hebra de su cabello, cada poro de su piel, el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto sin forma, ella estaba sufriendo— has tardado tanto, Haku? —su voluntad se quebró y se entregó por completo al llanto, pero antes de dejar a Noah observar su pesado lamentar, lo envolvió con sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza al pecho del chico.

Noah, no había que mencionarlo, estaba temblando. Hace apenas unos momentos parecía que empezaba a formar una bonita relación con Chihiro, bueno un inicio de relación, pero de un momento a otro, la situación dio un giro inesperado. Recordaba vagamente haber hablado de un sentimiento, una acción por parte de su progenitor que le causaba una penetrante tristeza, luego se desesperó al notarse ignorado por Chihiro y sus manos se aferraron a los pequeños hombros de la muchacha involuntariamente, sin pensarlo siquiera. Había intentado reclamar por su falta de atención hacia sus palabras, pues no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Chihiro no le había dirigido la mirada durante todo el trayecto y eso, dañaba un poco su ego de chico. Pero no recordaba con plena seguridad en qué momento las cosas habían quedado así: Ella lo estaba abrazando y llorando sobre su pecho, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, era una sensación endemoniadamente agradable, sentir el cuerpo pequeño refugiándose en él y poder ser el refugio para éste, agradeció por primera vez tener esa gran estatura que antes le causaba problemas, le hacía sentirse levemente excitado y emocionado, sin mencionar que ella estaba, bueno su _cuerpo_ estaba bastante _pegado_ , esa acción, en otra situación, lugar y con más calor en el ambiente, habría sido tremendamente peligroso.

Pero, por extraño que resultara, podía sentir su pesar en ese abrazo. Un dolor acumulado con parsimonia, pero al mismo tiempo totalmente ajeno de conocimiento. Pudo sentir su aflicción en la manera en que las pequeñas manos pegaban su cuerpo a aquel pequeño pero magnifico ser, un abrazo cargado de emociones y sentimientos reprimidos, tal vez por mucho tiempo y no pudo evitar preguntarse, cuánto tiempo habría pasado que alguien no le dedicaba un abrazo sincero a esa hermosa chica. Así que, una vez más comprensivo de la situación, sus manos abandonaron de una vez por todas el nerviosismo, y se pegaron al abrigo de Chihiro con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse, por encima de su cabeza, abrazó con ternura a Chihiro, y permitió a su mano derecha sentir el suave cabello, repasando la zona una vez seguida de otra, mientras que con la otra mano, daba pequeñas palmaditas en su pequeña espalda. Podía escuchar con claridad los pequeños sollozos de Chihiro, así que sintió un profundo alivio al notar que su cercanía y, más que nada su acción de reconfortarla, no le molestó y como agradecimiento, las pequeñas manos se aferraron más a su gran espalda. Pudo grabar en sus recuerdos el dulce aroma de su cabello y de su cuerpo y, aquel momento con el que iniciaba la navidad.

La mente de Chihiro divagó por un determinado lapso en el espacio-tiempo de su estadía en los baños públicos, con sus amigos y por supuesto con Haku, el cual su mente tenía como el muchacho que estaba abrazando. De un momento a otro, cayó en un estado de autoengaño en el que Haku estaba frente a ella—realmente— y le correspondía el abrazo que ella con tanta necesidad había necesitado durante esos tiempos en los que más sola se sentía. Sus padres con regularidad discutían y ya varias veces había hablado del divorcio, pero afortunadamente sólo quedaba en _hablar_ y todo seguía como antes. La situación familiar estaba densa y pesada y, Chihiro siendo hija única cargaba con ese peso, sin ningún pilar que la sostuviera, más que el pequeño oasis que la mantenía con vida en aquel desierto, era la firme espera de que Haku llegaría en cualquier momento, pero últimamente la esperanza había estado en una mala racha y comenzaba a amenazar la bancarrota, además de que los ciertos cambios físicos y emocionales empezaban a aturdirla, jamás contaría esos problemas a sus amigas, puesto que ellas siempre se mostraban felices y no quería dañar esa felicidad con sus problemas de adolescente.

Pero estaba completamente fuera de su control, esos días había estado fuera de sí, había llorado en las noches durante largas horas resignándose a escuchar las discusiones de sus padres al otro lado de la puerta y eventualmente recordando por qué Haku no regresaba, así que, el acontecimiento de que alguien, precisamente un chico de otro país, de otra cultura, completamente ajeno a su saber, apareciera delante de ella y con un parecido excepcional a quien había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, la había descolocado por completo y porque no decirlo, claro, se había quebrado delante de él. No sabía en qué momento el impulso de tocarlo había dominado su cuerpo y para cuando hizo un intento vano de disipar su ensoñación, la mano de Noah ya estaba sobre la suya y sus ojos, tan idénticos a los de Haku, la derritieron al momento. Así que, una vez más su cuerpo se movió sin pensar, y su mente se inundó del engaño, de la ilusión perenne de tener a Haku entre sus brazos, al no recibir respuesta se sintió un poco afligida, pero fue rápidamente disipada la duda al sentir sus manos acariciar con atención su cabello.

—Chihiro…—

Esa voz no era de Haku. Un escalofrío se adueñó de toda su piel y el inminente balde de agua fría llegó, regresándola a la cruda realidad. Así que al recordar lo que estaba haciendo, sus reflejos hicieron presencia.

Toda su cara se enrojeció y por un momento sudó frío. Literalmente quería que la tierra se abriera en mil partes y desapareciera su existencia. Se alejó con lentitud del cuerpo un poco tenso por su contacto, con la mirada oculta entre su cabello largo. ¿Ahora qué? ¿A correr no? Pero para su sorpresa fue precisamente Noah quien volvió a hablar.

—¿E-estas me-mejor?— dijo, pero en ningún momento sus ojos la miraron. Noah quería verla inmediatamente, pero al instante que se retiró perdió su vista en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la chica frente a él. No podía, simplemente no podía, pero quería ver como estaba su cara después de _eso._

—Yo… —susurró. ¿Qué ahora? ¿Qué ahora? ¿Qué ahora? ¡Rayos! No sabía que lentejas hacer. La opción de salir corriendo aún estaba vigente y la reflexionó de manera sutil y fugaz… No. Tenía que ser valiente y dar cara a sus actos, como una vez lo hizo en el pasado. Se decidió. Miró firmemente a Noah y esperó obtener esos ojos oliva sobre los suyos.

Al sentir la pesadez de la observancia, dirigió su mirar a los avellanos. Su nariz estaba completamente roja igual que su cara, y sus ojos conservaban esa cristalización y enrojecimiento propio de haber llorado, pero lo miraba con determinación, eso le agradó y entonces, supo cuál sería su siguiente carta. Pero fue muy lento, ya que sin darse cuenta, Chihiro ya estaba en una profunda reverencia frente a él.

—¡LO LAMENTO!— gritó, literalmente, gritó. — Yo estoy realmente apenada no quise, no-no quise… Y-yo…— Ok, tomaba la opción, era hora de correr. Justo dio un paso hacia atrás para comenzar a correr, vaya cobarde que era.

Noah notó su nerviosismo, a decir verdad estaba pasmado, ella le pedía disculpas a él, pero él no las tomaría y que por favor lo perdonara, pero el tomaría otra cosa y estaba seguro. —Chihiro… — ella se tensó y su mirada lo percibió— está bien—, dijo acercándose a su cuerpo— levanta la cara— al ver el gesto adorable de negación, su sonrisa se pintó y supo que esa chica de verdad le gustaba mucho. Soltó su risilla, obteniendo la respuesta indirecta de Chihiro, quien no volteaba a verlo. —Vamos, no estoy enojado por eso, arriba pequeña— su risa fue en aumento.

—No- no puedo hacerlo…— negó con un hilillo de voz, bastante parecida a la de las ardillas en la película.

—Oye, no querrás que se repita la escena de hace unas horas ¿verdad?— una de sus manos fue hasta su cabeza y la masajeó un poco, justo jugando con el hermoso y suave cabello de Chihiro, en respuesta su cuerpo tembló un poco. — vamos, no te avergüences. Levanta tu rostro, no estoy enojado, de verdad, lo prometo.— repitió manteniendo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por qué negaría que se sentía enormemente feliz. Quería verla.

— Hasta que me digas que me estas perdonando— Dijo con determinación

Noah miró con resignación y ternura en sus ojos. La temperatura ya no estaba siendo tan soportable como minutos antes y sentía que podría congelarse allí mismo. Entonces la idea surgió. — Está bien, te perdono si levantas la cara, bueno, si te levantas ¿de acuerdo?— dijo inquisitivo, esperando la respuesta.

Chihiro no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Pero para sorpresa de Noah, ella tenía ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, impidiéndole ver, lo que ya había visto antes. Su carcajada sonó. ¡Cielo santo! Cómo era posible que una persona le diera tantas sorpresas en un día, definitivamente, las personas del otro lado del mundo eran muy distintas. Sin hacer ruido alguno, acercó ambas manos al rostro oculto de Chihiro, las colocó encima ganándose un pequeño salto en sorpresa. Coló sus dedos pulgares en la pequeña abertura que dejaban ambas manos con delicadeza, al sentir la intención, Chihiro apretó con más firmeza y Noah volvió a sonreír, pero al instante las aflojó, permitiendo que Noah las retirara.

La vergüenza de Chihiro era tanta que apretó con fuerza sus ojos, si bien había podido quitar sus manos, no estaba dispuesta a mirarlo. Pero se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir la ligera frialdad de las manos ajenas sobre su mejilla, lento, muy lentamente, con una delicadeza y cuidado, propio de quien toca a un bebé. Noah la miraba como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo. Inspeccionaba cada detalle de su cara y admiraba su belleza, dios, esa chica, no se cansaba de decirlo, era realmente hermosa, ¿de dónde había salido?

No lo pensó más.

Acercó su rostro al ajeno con lentitud, y Chihiro se escandalizó por la cercanía que mantenían, ¿Cuál cercanía? No había más que milímetros entre sus rostros, en el instante que Chihiro sintió el aliento caliente de Noah rozar sus —en ese entonces, vírgenes— labios, se tensó bajo el pensamiento de cuál era su objetivo y, habló. Total error.

—No-Noah, ¿Qu- qué estás ha- haciendo?— tartamudeó. Sus frentes estaba pegadas ya, sintió temblar sus piernas y sus mejillas arder, pero por alguna razón, que jamás debió estar allí, no se movió.

Noah la miró, pero sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en los cafés de Chihiro, perdidos, junto con sus sentidos. De sus ojos, a sus labios, no recordó en qué momento su mano derecha se posó en la suave mejilla de Chihiro y la zurda en cabeza con suavidad, pero era lo que había querido desde el principio.— te perdono, Chihiro-chan— fue la primera vez que usó el honorífico con ella.

Pero la completa sensación de tranquilidad y paz que sintió, se esfumó por completo, cuando de manera inesperada, sus labios probaron la textura a la cual eran ajenos hasta ese momento. Los suaves labios de Noah se posaban apenas en un roce perceptible con los suyos. Eran cálidos y tranquilos, pero era una sensación que le liberó las famosas mariposas en el estómago, tan única, tan extraña, ya que su boca estaba estática y sus ojos podían ver los de Noah cerrados en un semblante de paz envolvente y tranquilizadora. Ese estaba siendo su primer beso, con alguien a quien no conocía.

Ahora, de nuevo en su realidad, aún sentada sobre el sofá de su pequeña sala en su apartamento, sola, y un poco más relajada con ella misma, pudo sonreír ante tal recuerdo, sí, le daba gracia recordar aquellos tiempos y poder comprobar que Haku había cumplido su promesa y que no la había olvidado como juraba siendo una adolescente desesperada. Después de eso, corría una historia bastante larga y graciosa junto con uno de sus amigos de la preparatoria, con quien pasó sin duda momentos muy alegres, además de haber rechazado sus propuestas de salir y técnicas de seducción americanas, el siguió insistiendo hasta el día en que regresó a su país, la verdad, pasó momentos bastante bochornosos ya que la confianza con la que se le acercaba y el amor que demostraba al hablarle le ponía todos sus bellos de punta y la sonrojaban al límite. Así fue como se acostumbró a no flaquear ante los hombres guapos, volvió a sonreír, ojalá Noah, en el lugar que estuviera ahora, le estuviera yendo muy bien.

…

 _Pasaban de las diez de la noche y la joven cabellera rubia, alborotada como siempre, se asomaba por las grandes puertas de la mansión Blair, entró un poco cansado del arduo trabajo de ese día, pero con su elegancia típica, saludó al mayordomo del hogar._

 _—Buenas noches, Albert._

 _—Buenas noches amo, ¿qué tal el trabajo de este día?— preguntó mientras dos jovencitas recogían su maletín y su abrigo con rapidez y respeto._

 _—Bastante bien, como siempre. ¿Alguna noticia?— se aflojó la corbata que desde horas sentía le ahorcaba sin piedad el cuello._

 _—Ninguna noticia señor. — Dijo, y le hizo gesto de acercarse, una vez estando a la misma altura habló en voz baja. — llegó una carta de su hermano, señor._

 _Los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa y sintió la emoción correr por todos sus sentidos, abordándolos de alegría, una alegría escondida para todos, excepto su mayordomo. Recibió el pequeño sobre de mano de su mayordomo— Muchas gracias.— dijo y se marchó derecho a su despacho, cuando se hablaba de su hermano, era asunto privado, su padre no debía saber jamás que ellos tenían alguna especie de conexión._

 _Al llegar a la sala, sosteniendo con fuerza el blanco sobre en su mano, tomó por un lado la silla corrediza, elegantemente tapizada de piel, y se sentó con rapidez, a_ _brió rápido el sobre, contenía dos tarjetas: la primera era pequeña con la letra de bolígrafo azul, que reconoció como la impecable caligrafía de su hermano, la otra se veía un poco deteriorada, pero finamente doblada en tres segmentos, como una carta jamás abierta. A esta segunda la miró con ligera extrañeza, ya que normalmente eran recuerdos lo que le llegaban por parte de su hermano mayor. Al notar más atractiva la de su hermano, fue la que sus manos sostuvieron primero._

 _''Siempre has sido un olvidadizo, pero mira que ¿dejar a una chica esperando?  
Saludos desde Florida,  
Zack. ''_

 _Sonrió al pensar en qué payasada estaría inventando Zack ahora, pues era costumbre molestarlo con tarjetas graciosas, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito— cada bastante tiempo—, pero aun así, deduciendo casi de qué se trataría, desdobló con cuidado el fino papel. Ese día no se pudo llevar una sorpresa más grande._

 _''Buena suerte Noah, nos volveremos a ver.  
Me alegra haberte conocido y pasar estos meses juntos.  
Puedes hablarme cuando gustes ''xx- xxx-xxx-xx''.  
Con cariño,  
Ogino Chihiro._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos? Sí, un capítulo. No, esta vez, la obra no la abandonaré. Además la computadora decidió suicidarse justo cuando estaba terminando el capítulo y pues tuve que pagar cyber, de hecho lo iba a publicar desde hace una semana pero mi dinero se acabó XD (Disculpenme)

Bueno, para empezar, quiero decir algo bastante curioso (bueno, varias cosas), en primera, no sé si antes alguien escuchó ''que se le votó la canica'', no sé si sólo en México —al menos en mi región— viene siendo el sinónimo de ''se te salió/aflojó un tornillo''; otra cosa, no sé por qué puse ''lentejas'' en un diálogo, de verdad no tengo idea y, lo último, el nombre de _''Noah Blair'',_ no está vacío del todo, explico brevemente: La primer historia que hice —hace como cuatro años tal vez— trataba de una chica que se llamaba ''Noah'' y que se enamora de un chico que también se llama Noah, entonces, cuando la madre de Noah (mujer) se casa con un hombre muy rico, su nombre pasa a ser ''Noah Blair'' en la historia, historia que por cierto jamás terminé... Como muchas otras...

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, como siempre, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.  
Agradezco a: _trastuspies_ por su review TwT me hizo muy feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Hayao Miyazaki. La historia es mía, sin fines de lucro, puej' nomas' pa' entretener XD

* * *

 _«Fue entonces que el amor como fuego lento,  
a su puerta tocó, al negársele la entrada,  
se hundió en el pensamiento.» _

El sonido hueco de las gruesas caras del libro cerrándose, atrajo la atención de Riku, quien miraba de soslayo en uno de los extremos de la habitación a su amo.

— Imposible. — dijo Haku completamente exhausto y abochornado— Todo esto es tan…Tan… vulgar. — dijo casi con repugnancia plasmada en el sonrojado rostro y la mirada ofuscada en cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuera el grueso libro de pastas rojas.

Haku se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, estas, tenían encima el ahora libro cerrado y sus cabellos caían hasta el suelo.

— Kohaku-sama— habló Riku, quien también sostenía un libro, pero este era de recetas del mundo humano— todo este tiempo me ha venido diciendo de sus ''honorables'' sueños con la señorita Ogino— dijo pacifico— ¿y ahora me dice que es vulgar un libro, el cual, no contiene más que los actos con los que soñó debidamente explicados? — dijo con sorna mientras una sonrisa resignada se apoderaba de sus pálidos labios.

— Esto es completamente distinto Riku, en mis sueños, yo tenía el control de la situación...-dijo tratando de sonar persuasivo.

— ¿Seguro? — interrumpió inquisitivo Riku.

— Bueno— casi pudo sentir a Riku burlándose internamente de su error—, no todo ¿sí? Pero esto es tan distinto. — hizo una pequeña pausa y dirigió su mirada al compendio— Riku, ¿a qué charlatán le compraste este libro? — Haku señaló con su índice diestro el libro de grosor considerable.

— No lo compré con ningún charlatán amo Kohaku, de hecho…— analizó un momento a su amo, debatiendo si la información debía de ser dada a su acompañante—, fue la señorita Ogino quien me hizo el gran favor de conseguir esta obra maestra, Riku volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Los colores subieron por el rostro de Haku cual termómetro en agua caliente, la sola pronunciación de Chihiro ahora, en estos momentos en los cuales las acciones anteriores no habían sido del todo eliminadas de sus recuerdos y al contrario estaban bien frescas, lo ponía en una situación comprometedora y bastante escandalizante, pues se reconocía a él mismo como un chico enamorado de ella y, más aún, no podía controlar la arritmia que conseguía su corazón cuando escuchaba su nombre.

— Pero tranquilo amo, ella lo tomó bastante bien. Después de todo, no le dije que sería precisamente para usted. —Riku le guiñó el ojo, dándole a entender, que todo estaba en calma con ella y, que las sospechas eran, efectivamente, nulas.

— No sé si ese sea un alivio ¿sabes?

Riku sólo levantó los hombros y prosiguió con la lectura, restándole importancia al asunto, justo comenzaba con un pastel de chocolate, que alimentos tan raros tenían los humanos, pero de algún modo, la imagen presentada en la página dura, le abría al apetito. — Le recomiendo que siga leyendo amo Kohaku, digo, si algún día deja esa cobardía que tiene y decide que la señorita Ogino sepa de sus sentimientos para con ella, los consejos y diversas explicaciones le darán una ligera seguridad en sus actos, cuando llegue el momento de su unión sexual con ella, porque cuando ustedes dos estén unid…-

— Oye, oye, oye, oye— Haku interrumpió, agitando sus manos dándole a entender que su charla estaba tomado un rumbo extraño y más que nada vergonzoso— Riku, ten por seguro que ella va a saber de lo que siento, pero no veo porque profundizar tanto.

— Como usted ordene. — Riku en ningún momento desvió su mirar de las múltiples letras instruccionales de las recetas. Dirigió una última mirada de reojo a su amo y sonrió complacido.

Haku tomó la iniciativa tambaleante de nuevo para comenzar a leer el libro, rogando por no arrepentirse después. Separó justo donde dejó la lectura de hace unos minutos, antes de su dialogo con Riku, localizó la oración en la que había desertado e inició de nuevo:

 _Anteriormente, se creía que la zona de placer por excelencia de la mujer, era el clítoris que es un pequeño […] Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se ha comprobado la existencia de la gran zona erógena del cuerpo femenino, el cual se ha llamado el punto G._

Haku sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y por un momento tuvo que sostener una lucha contra su imaginación para no imaginar a Chihiro en alguna situación comprometedora y que, por su puesto, le cobraría factura en su mismo cuerpo. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Continuó.

 _Pero, actualmente, con el avance de la satisfacción sexual y gracias a la exploración, se ha dado a conocer un lugar aún más sensible en el cuerpo de la mujer. Este punto, por llamarlo de algún modo, se encuentra en la entrada de la uretra, se ubica justo por encima del orificio vaginal en medio de los labios, se ha llamado el punto U._

Haku tragó con pesar, ¡rayos! Su imaginación comenzaba a jugarle una mala pasada y si no le desagradaba por completo, no quería reaccionar con la compañía de Riku allí. Inhaló y exhaló con los ojos cerrados, dando a su mente un pequeño respiro para que la información no comenzara a ser añicos su calma. Regresó su vista al libro, que iniciaba con lo que Haku dedujo como un nuevo subtema por el cambio de fuente.

 _Estimulación con la lengua_

Haku volvió a cerrar el libro de inmediato, generando el sonido hueco de las páginas encontrándose unas con otras completamente sonrojado y con una fina capa de sudor en su frente.

— Imposible.

…

Miyu estaba caminando por el jardín de claveles del gran palacio, caminaba con la mirada pérdida en las flores; desde hace varios días, no tenía una plática como las que añoraba tener con Haku y esa era razón suficiente como para que su voluntad decayera.

Cuando llegó a palacio, se le informó que Haku había llegado dos días antes bastante cansado del mundo humano, por lo tanto, las visitas estaban completamente restringidas, teniendo acceso a su encuentro sólo y únicamente su mayordomo Rikumo.

Sí, tal vez había estado agotado pues el hecho de viajar entre mundos era una acción ya bastante agotadora y para él, quien viajaba hasta la última fase del _Jainkozko Bidea_ , era algo bastante agotador si no se contaba con la magia suficiente o simplemente la experiencia. Pero el comportamiento prácticamente indiferente y distante hacía ella el día anterior, le decía que él, no estaba cansado. Era bastante obvio que algo más estaba perturbando su corazón, ya que la mirada llena de decisión y de ferocidad que tuvo, no era precisamente de alguien extenuado.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus piernas flaquear ligeramente cuando divisó a lo lejos el movimiento sutil de los cabellos largos de Haku, no estaba realmente lejos, así que, como un instinto, desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo y apareció unos pasos detrás de Haku de la manera más silenciosa que logró.

— Kohaku— dijo Miyu, tratando de llamar la atención del dragón, pero este se veía tan inmerso y atrapado en sus pensamientos que pareció que su llamado no fue escuchado. —¡Kohaku! — dijo Miyu, al momento que sus manos pequeñas, se colocaron en los fornidos hombros de Haku logrando que este se viniera hacia atrás y del asombro cayera hasta el suelo.

Se escuchó el sonido seco del cuerpo de Haku chocando contra la loseta debidamente limpia, pero su cabeza se hubo protegida por las piernas de Miyu. Para cuando reaccionó, abrió los ojos de par en par, tras parpadear unas cuantas veces y al sentir el ligero roce del cabello dorado de Miyu en sus mejillas no pudo evitar reír un poco.

La risa de Haku inundó sus sentidos y las propias mejillas se tornaron de rosa al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, que, si bien a él no le causaba ni el más mínimo nerviosismo, ella podría morir por su hermoso rostro, ahora más que grabado en su mente.

Él se seguía riendo por el recién suceso y parecía ignorar por completo la cercanía y, por consecuente, que le estaba afectando. Sintió la voluntad arder y palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, mientras que su mente asimilaba si su próximo acto sería lícito, y aunque, si de hecho podría ser benéfico, podría traer consecuencias a la bonita relación y confianza que tenía con él.

Pero se auto convenció de que, si no lo llevaba a cabo ahora, la oportunidad podría jamás repetirse y tal vez se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo.

Así que, sin buscar más opciones o posibilidades: lo hizo. Aprovechando que la cabeza del buen joven se encontraba en sus muslos impidiendo que tocara el frío suelo. Colocó sus palmas en sus mejillas y la risa de Haku se paralizó.

Estaba justamente abriendo lentamente los ojos cuando la suave piel puesta en sus labios lo descolocó y los abrió con, literal, espanto.

Lo que Miyu pensó sería correspondido de la manera más linda por tratarse de ella, una princesa, alguien a quien se le había afamado de belleza absoluta y bondad como cualidad superior, fue para nada como creyó su mente.

Sintió la sorpresa de Haku, pues su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al sentir el gesto. Se levantó con prisa y sostuvo sus muñecas con sus fuertes manos, dándole la cara a la chica sentada frente a él. Después la miró con suma decepción.

— Hayil, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — dijo, aún se encontraban sentados en el suelo y ella adivinó por que el enojo tan descomunal de Haku, pues una sirvienta estaba justamente paseando por ese pasillo y lo más seguro, por no decir que fue lo que pasó, es que ella los pudo ver, no había duda, esa acción infantil de su parte, se propagaría como pólvora en el palacio, y no tardaría mucho en llegar a oídos de la Reina.

Él nunca, después de su primer encuentro, la había llamado con esa seriedad y con su nombre como lo estaba haciendo ahora y se sentía mal— Yo…— Miyu no sabía que decir, prácticamente le había robado un beso, pero él no se lo había tomado de la manera que ella hubiera querido.

— Creí decirte que …-

— Sé lo que me dijiste Kohaku— lo interrumpió, tal vez fue porque no correspondió de una manera linda y ya sabía lo que vendría de sus labios: Él no sentía nada más que amistad por ella, pero la que estaba enojada e impotente, ahora, era ella. —, pero cada vez te comportas más distante. Desde que llegué aquí me han negado verte y me dijeron que recién llegabas del mundo humano, también que estabas exhausto. Por supuesto que no estabas cansado. Tú fuiste a verla a …— quiso no decirlo y parecía que su garganta era invadida por una masa que le impedía entablar una oración coherente, de modo que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse— a ella. Tú, fuiste al mundo humano a encontrarte con esa chica que has estado buscando desde que te conocí— la mirada de Miyu se encontraba fija en el suelo, como si en ese momento fuera su único amigo— y por la cual te pones mal o te pones bien, y eso me molesta. Kohaku, somos amigos ¿no? ¡Entonces por qué tus emociones conmigo tiene que depender de esa chica!

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron con asombro y recordó cuando ella le había dicho de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que, obvio, él había rechazado de la manera más respetuosa y suave posible, donde cupiera la posibilidad que su relación de amigos permaneciera intacta, después de todo, le debía mucho a esa linda chica, y decir que no le tenía cierto apreció vendría siendo una mentira.

No podía hacerse el ignorante e inocente, al principio cuando la conoció, atrapó su mirada al instante, era realmente bella. Independientemente hablando de Miyu, Liyah Fetram la hechicera, era una autentica belleza; cualquier cualidad que un hombre podría desear de una mujer, residía en el ser que recién le había robado un beso, era hermosa tanto física como sentimentalmente, era inteligente y hábil, pero… Ella, por donde quiera que buscara, no era el tipo de mujer que quería.

Sí, era linda, pero cualquier cosa que ella o cualquier mujer que conociera tuviera, a sus ojos, quedaba minimizado y literalmente opaco por la chica dueña de sus sentimientos y confusiones, él, simple y sinceramente no podía encontrar a alguien tan hermosa como lo era Chihiro, ni en la tierra, ni en el cielo o en cualquier mundo.

Él estaba seguro que, si fuera al mismísimo _Edertasuna_ , no encontraría quien cautivara su corazón, de tal forma, como aquella chica de ojos y cabello avellanado lo había robado y, que ahora era prácticamente suyo, tanto, que podría pedirle la vida y él sin ningún problema se la ofrecería, estaba consciente de eso desde el día que lo salvó.

Hasta cierto punto, se sentía mal por rechazarla ya que era alguien que merecía una buena persona a su lado, quien compartiera sus mismos sentimientos y que le correspondiera con la misma intensidad, pero podía decir con certeza y plena seguridad que afortunadamente él no era esa persona, pues no imaginaba su vida sin su Chihiro siendo parte de ella.

— Hayil, yo en verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos como tu quisieras. Como te lo había dicho antes, está bien con que sólo seamos amigos. — Haku soltó las muñecas ajenas con delicadeza.

— ¿Por qué Kohaku? ¿Por qué? Es que yo, no entiendo— una lágrima traicionera se dejó divisar en su mejilla.

Haku sacó un pequeño pañuelo de algodón de su ropa, blanco y con una fina orilla bordada en hilo matizado de tonos azules, en una esquina contenía las iniciales '' _N K N''_ en letras cursivas _._

El pequeño lienzo estaba impregnado de la fragancia de Haku, secó con suma gentileza y con el mayor de los respetos la pequeña lágrima de Miyu. Una acción sin alguna intención escondida cautivó por completo el corazón de la chica, es que no podía entender que justo en ese momento, después de haberla rechazado por segunda vez, siguiera manteniendo esa firme resolución de príncipe y caballero.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Dijo Miyu ya más tranquila. Tal vez estaba perdiendo lentamente la cordura al pedir el nombre de la Chica dueña del amor de Haku, pero algo dentro de su ser, le pedía conocerlo.

Haku abrió sus ojos lentamente sorprendido, si bien se esperaba esa pregunta y, de hecho, la había estado esperando por mucho tiempo atrás, no pensó que ella la hiciera notar de la manera tan directa como lo había hecho. —Chihiro, Ogino Chihiro. — Por un momento, Haku sintió el sutil aleteo de las imaginarias mariposas en su estómago y esto le hizo sonreír involuntariamente, recordando a Chihiro, un gesto que por supuesto, no pasó sin hacerse notar ante Miyu.

— ¿Te gusta? —Sí, estaba perdiendo lentamente la cabeza.

— Sí.

— ¿La quieres?

— Sí.

— ¿La ama…-

— Hayil, —dijo con calma, casi podía notar a dónde quería llegar haciendo todas esas preguntas— En verdad no quiero hablar de esto contigo, si bien somos amigos, …-

—¿La Reina la conoce? — levantó sus ojos decidida, tenía que saber que en algo ella estaba por encima de la chica, algo al menos, sólo algo.

Haku soltó un suspiro— Sí. — Haku finalmente hizo amago de levantarse, la conversación con Miyu comenzaba a hartarlo y esos no eran sus planes para ese día, ya que debía mantenerse lo más sereno posible para cuando llegara la hora de encarar finalmente a Chihiro.

Una vez que Haku estuvo de pie, ofreció cordialmente la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Gesto que ella negó y volteó su mirar al suelo.

— Hayil, no puedo estar aquí ahora, en verdad me disculpo con usted de la manera más atenta por no corresponder sus sentimientos, pero, debo volver en este momento. Sería una falta de respeto dejarla aquí.

 _«Usted»_ pensó Hayil, ahora estaba manteniendo demasiado respeto con ella, algo demasiado triste.

— Nosotros no podemos relacionarnos con los humanos. No debemos.

Haku apretó los puños, logrando así, que sus nudillos emblanquecieran por la pérdida de circulación de la sangre en la zona.

— Con el mayor de los respetos Liyah Fetram, no creo que ese asunto sea suyo. — Haku dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en contra de su dirección — Si me permite, debo retirarme. — fue lo último que dijo Haku, pues que ella se estuviera metiendo en su relación personal con Chihiro le enfadaba, olvidando que su pañuelo se había quedado en posesión de la chica.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía la razón de esto:

 _Jainkozko agintaldia_ ; mandato número 3°: _Queda estrictamente prohibido relacionarse con los seres humanos. Ya sean, Brujas, Glubbdubdribs, Aingeruaks, Deabruaks, Dragones, Ánimas,_ _Aingerus, Archangels, Arritxus, Zaldunaks, Gudariens, Tutoreens, Erregeens, Printzeek o cualquier creatura ajena al mundo de los humanos será penada de sus derechos de libertad de viaje; prohibido relacionarse de manera, política, social, laboral o sentimental, siendo esta última la mayor falta hacía su progenitora tierra. Cualquier encuentro con un ser humano de manera directa o indirecta, deberá permanecer en el olvido, de no ser de este modo, deberá recurrirse — en el mundo Herensugeak—, al Dileu atgofion o la eliminación de los recuerdos obtenidos […]_

Quisiera o no, la ley establecía esto. Su enojo no era precisamente porque Hayil dijera esas cosas, sino que, tenía razón. Su relación con Chihiro no debía siquiera de existir, era algo penado en su mundo y si en el mundo humano ni siquiera se creía en criaturas como ellos, en su mundo se tenían plenos conocimientos sobre los humanos, sobre sus acciones y sus repercusiones, de manera que se creía que, al mantenerse alejado de ellos, la pureza de los mundos a los cuales pertenecía cada creatura, permanecería intacta. Y eso dolía.

Ante los ojos de sus parientes, aun queriendo mucho a Chihiro, su relación no debía existir y muchos menos podía.

Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Aunque tuviera que desterrarse a él mismo de su mundo, o raptar a Chihiro a otro e iniciar su propia especie, que era algo que jamás le molestaría, la tendría a su lado, pues estaba convencido que, tanto él había nacido para ella, como ella había nacido para él.

…

— La ley no es absoluta Kohaku-sama.

Haku estaba sentado en la fina banca de madera, en el pequeño quiosco desde varias horas después de su encuentro desafortunado con Miyu. No sabía con exactitud por qué había terminado allí, pero le había resultado satisfactorio.

Estaba sumergido en el pozo profundo de sus pensamientos siendo acompañado únicamente por la música del viento y el danzar de las flores, obteniendo como resultado una meditación continua e inmutable, que como siempre, podía ser fácilmente destruida por Riku, quien parecía tener alguna especie de conexión con su persona, pues era él, el que aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora viejo tonto? — dijo Haku finalmente rendido, si bien siempre se había fiado de la sabia oratoria y el vigor pacífico de convencimiento de Riku, siempre había algo en sus palabras que lo dejaba expuesto, con un error en su actuar y su pensar; siempre creía estar haciendo lo correcto, pero que él creyera que lo estaba haciendo, era sinónimo que algo andaba mal y tarde o temprano llegaría, como ahora, Riku a echárselo sutilmente en cara. Hoy, al parecer, no sería la excepción.

Riku tomó asiento en la banquita en frente de Haku —Al parecer, La princesa tiene fuertes sentimientos por usted Amo Kohaku. Me refiero a que, no cualquier princesa y, mucho menos quien no ha mirado a ningún ente del sexo opuesto durante toda su vida, hace lo que ella hizo con usted hace unos minutos. — Riku miró las flores moviéndose, mientras que una corriente de aire arremolinada su cabello y le hacía sentir el frío del lugar.

Haku parecía levemente sorprendido, más que por lo dicho, por que Riku había mirado tal escena — ¿Lo viste? — interrogó con recogimiento.

— Yo creo que, si no todos lo vimos, ya todos lo saben. — Riku miró a los ojos a Haku y el pareció comenzar a querer desmoronarse al notar su cara deformándose en un gesto de preocupación, dándole la sensación de que, aunque había crecido, seguía siendo el modesto niño que había conocido hace mucho tiempo. —Lo que dijo la princesa Hayil, es bastante cierto. El hecho de que la señorita Chihiro haya logrado acceder a este mundo hace unos años es realmente un hallazgo digno de un trofeo, pues usted mismo sabe que entrar a cualquiera de los mundos ajenos al de los humanos, es imposible para ellos e incluso es arriesgado para nosotros.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — respondió Haku con un enojo bien disimulado.

— Usted no debió conocer a la señorita Ogino, no es algo que debió haber pasado. Sin embargo, sucedió. De acuerdo a sus relatos, la conoció de muy pequeña y según mis relatos, usted también era un niño en aquel entonces y recién comenzaba a conocer su territorio en el mundo humano. —Riku hizo una pequeña pausa— Nuestros mundos siempre dirán que un humano jamás debe relacionarse con nosotros, pero, si conocemos a alguien, que se mete sin permiso en nuestros corazones, amo Kohaku, es prácticamente imposible sacarlo y, ni que decir si se trata de un humano.

Haku llevó sus manos a su cabeza, haciendo presión en esta, como si quisiera aplastarla por la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo— No te estoy entendiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que debo olvidarme de Chihiro? Porque si de eso me estás habland…-

— No digo que debe olvidar a la señorita Ogino. Al contrario, le digo esto porque quiero que luche por lo que usted crea que su corazón necesite para ser feliz, y no caiga en la falsa idea de que el destino se encargara de arreglar sus asuntos. Amo Kohaku, es ahora o jamás lo será.

— ¿Por qué debería decírselo ahora? — Haku cuestionó molesto, el hecho de que Riku hablara así, tan fácil de los sentimientos, como si se tratara sólo de pedir ayuda comenzaba a intranquilizar su calma. —Puedo hacerlo justo ahora, incluso en este momento, pero aún no creo estar preparado.

— Amo Kohaku, usted acaba de recibir un ósculo por parte de la princesa Liyah Fetram ¿o me equivoco? — Haku asintió— Entonces, ¿qué le hace pensar, que la señorita Ogino no está recibiendo los mismos halagos?

Haku pudo recordar al instante el motivo de su pelea con Chihiro la noche de hace casi ya una semana y sus dedos casi se enterraron en la dura madera de la banca.

— Si su relación no es aceptada, que es lo más seguro, ¿qué se supone que va hacer usted? ¿Llorar? — Riku miraba con pericia a su amo y esa mirada no fue invisible a los ojos oliva.

— La llevaré conmigo a otro mundo y allí viviremos juntos, ambos, aún si tengo que enfrentar a mi madre, lo haré.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó.

— Porque la amo. — dijo con determinación.

Se hizo un momento de silencio y Riku sólo optó por suspirar.

— Con todo respeto, amo Kohaku, usted no ama a la señorita Ogino.

Los ojos de Haku se tiñeron de un color verde tan intenso que parecía volverse azul; se levantó haciendo evidente su enfado y casi pudo sentir la ira apoderarse de él, pero se mantuvo firme.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — mencionó entre dientes— Riku, te debo muchas cosas, pero que me digas esto, ¡lo considero como una absoluta blasfemia!

Riku no cambió de expresión en ningún momento y observó calmo el actuar de Haku. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró por segunda vez. — Kohaku-sama, ¿por qué nunca me deja terminar lo que le digo?

Haku cayó en cuenta que de nuevo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos; durante mucho tiempo, se le inculcó ser recto y paciente, sin embargo, era algo que hasta ese día no podía dominar y, que haya besado a Chihiro como lo hizo, era prueba suficiente.

Pasó su palma abierta por su cara sonrojada y con todo el orgullo contenido, se sentó de nuevo.

— Usted dice que ama a la señorita Ogino, — Haku afirmó con un asentimiento— dice que le va a decir cuáles son sus sentimientos, ¿cierto? — Haku volvió a asentir— Entonces, no dudará en que si, su relación no es aceptada en este mundo la llevará con usted a otro donde puedan ser felices…-

— Sin duda alguna. —Haku interrumpió.

Riku suspiró, de nuevo— Pero es sólo en caso de que la señorita Chihiro los corresponda.

Haku levantó una ceja, tratando de comprender el rumbo de la conversación.

— Pero, ¿y si la señorita no comparte los mismos sentimientos que usted? —cuestionó

Haku comprendió al fin, era cierto. Él estaba únicamente fiándose de sus propios sentimientos, pero los de ella, los de Chihiro…

— Usted ha dicho todas estas cosas como si estuvieran saliendo por mucho tiempo, lo cual, según lo que me ha comentado, es incierto. Si no hay alguna conexión más que la de amigos, y le recuerdo que, así como usted acaba de rechazar a la princesa y hechicera Liyah Fetram, así puede hacerlo ella con usted. — Riku juntó sus manos, y abrazó la una con la otra.

Haku sintió como si su alma comenzara a ser una laguna de sentimientos encontrados. Era algo que él no había contemplado. Él estaba seguro de que quería a Chihiro, la adoraba incluso, al borde de perder su cordura, con plena confianza lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, pero… ¿Qué sentía ella? Entonces se recordó a él mismo hace unos días bastante devastado por saber que los sentimientos de Chihiro no eran para él, y como si Riku leyera su mente, obtuvo su atención.

— ¿Ha pensado que a la señorita Chihiro puede gustarle o incluso querer a alguien? — los ojos de Haku se perdieron de un momento a otro en la nada— ¿Ha pensado que alguna vez, Ogino-san quiera casarse y tener hijos?

— No…— dijo cabizbajo.

Riku asintió— A esto me refiero Kohaku-sama, usted puede decir y hacer mil promesas al aire, pero usted no puede decidir por ella, aún si sus sentimientos son los más puros y sanos, si los sentimientos de ella están dirigidos hacia otra persona usted no podrá hacer nada. — hasta cierto punto, Riku sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo, no era más que la verdad, casi podía jurar que le estaba doliendo más a él ver a su amo de esa manera, en una laguna de aflicción, pero tampoco quería encerrarlo en una falsa nube de mentiras y que luego tuviera que pasar por la misma situación con la que tuvo que lidiar muchos años atrás cuando Haku apenas era un niño, no porque le molestara, sino por el profundo dolor que le hizo sentir y del sólo recuerdo podía llenarse de escalofríos y de dolencias. — Es por eso que los seres de este lado les temen con demasía, porque los seres humanos son tan cambiantes que asombran. En un principio, se habló de muchos seres humanos rechazando de manera sentimental a muchos seres míticos y se prohibió el contacto con ellos. Y ese fue su error, creer que prohibiendo la visión de éstos con nosotros el mal pasaría y, ¿qué hacer con los que no pueden olvidar? El _Dileu atgofion._ Obligarles a olvidar.

— No había pensado en eso Riku…— Haku casi quería llorar, pero sólo mantuvo las manos aferrándose al grosor de la madera.

— Amo Kohaku, sólo quiero que usted entienda algo— Riku, que se encontraba en frente de él, colocó su mano sobre el dorso de la de Haku—, el hecho de amar, es ver feliz a la persona que ama, con usted—sonrió— o sin usted.

Haku se llevó ambas manos abiertas a sus ojos, pues el llanto inminente se hizo notar— ¿Cómo se supone que soporte eso Riku? — dijo sollozando. — ¿Cómo se supone que vea a Chihiro ser feliz con alguien más que no sea yo? No puedo siquiera imaginarlo, Riku, no creo poder hacerlo, tener que ver a Chihiro ser madre por causa que no sea la mía me hace sentir que pierdo el rumbo de mi existencia Riku.

— Eso es normal amo Kohaku — Riku acarició con calidez sus cabellos, sonriendo, ahora tenía que darle las fuerzas, pues, ya que sabía a lo que probablemente estaría expuesto, debía prepararse con mayor resolución— lo entiendo Kohaku-sama… –

— No entiendes. — Haku lo volvió a interrumpir, y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban sin piedad, delineando sus mejillas— Yo… yo… yo no lo soporto. No me gusta cuando algún chico la mira o cuando es tocada por algún muchacho, es estúpido, pero quiero que sus sonrisas sean sólo para mí, y también que sus ojos siempre me miren, Riku, no quiero verla feliz con alguien que no sea yo; a veces ella no se da cuenta pero quiero … Tocarla, quiero acariciar su piel y besar su cuello, también quiero oler su cuerpo y abrazarla por su cintura, es algo que ya no puedo controlar Riku, y si pienso que alguien más, que algún otro chico va hacer eso con ella… ¡No puedo soportarlo!

Riku sonrió— es bueno aceptar eso amo, las criaturas como nosotros, somos restringidos de esos sentimientos y pensamientos. Para nosotros, sentimientos como el amor, son lineales, son planos y a veces sin chiste, en muchas ocasiones pasan a ser segundo plano; estamos destinados para querer a alguien específico, sin dudar, porque para esto nacimos. A nosotros, al contrario de los humanos, no se nos habla de sentimientos de amor y afección de la manera correcta. Se nos habla de poder, de magia, pero jamás de obedecer a nuestro corazón, es por eso que tenemos prohibido ver a los humanos, porque son los únicos seres que se dejan guiar por su corazón incluso en las situaciones donde debe actuar la razón.

Haku sentía un doble efecto en las palabras de Riku, era como un extraño sentimiento agridulce que embriaga su ser y le daba confianza en sus actos.

— Usted una vez me contó que Chihiro lo rescató con aquel pastel de hierbas incluso poniendo en riesgo su vida ¿no?

— Sí, ella lo hizo— Después de conseguir unos pronunciados ojos hinchados, los extremos de sus labios se levantaron con gracia, formando una sonrisa tras ese recuerdo.

— Es un rasgo característico de ellos, de esos humanos tan extraños. Ayudan sin pedir algo a cambio y reciben lo dado con alegría, nosotros en cambio, si alguien ajeno a nosotros la está pasando mal, se nos enseñará a pasarlo por alto o si alguien llora, sólo pasaremos de largo. Pero ellos son todo lo contrario a nosotros, lloran con usted y ríen de igual manera, sienten y sufren a la par de quien ayuden y eso les provoca un sentimiento de alegría. —Riku miró a la lejanía, el sol en todo su esplendor y ese dolor que ocultaba se hizo presente en su efigie por apenas segundos— enamorarse de un humano, sin duda, es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

Haku sonrió con burla—No creo que mi madre piense lo mismo.

Riku le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo amago de levantarse— Yo creo que su madre sí lo cree.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Mi madre es alguien que sigue el _Jainkozko Agintaldia_ al pie de la letra, jamás dejaría que un humano se mezclara aquí. — Haku cruzó los brazos, orgulloso.

— Sí, supongo. —dijo Riku, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué me estás escondiendo Riku? —dijo, achicando los ojos enrojecidos, con una muestra clara de inspección.

Era gracioso que, después de estar llorando, estuviera actuando tan natural, como si su plática hubiera sido infructífera y sin gracia.

— No me corresponde a mí decirle. —justificó finalmente poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué no te corresponde decirme? ¡¿Eh?!— Haku se exaltó— ¡Riku te ordenó me digas!

— Lo lamento amo Kohaku, pero son órdenes de arriba, tengo prohibido hablar sobre eso. —Riku le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —gritó apuntando a Riku que ya estaba unos cinco metros de distancia del quiosco. Haku se rindió cuando notó que Riku no le daría ni una sola palabra y se volvió a sentar en la pequeña banca.

…

Después de un buen rato bajo la sombra del pequeño pero bonito quiosco del palacio, donde estuvo pensando por un buen rato las palabras de Riku, decidió irse a su habitación.

Había estado allí pensando y meditando lo suficientemente atento, que las lágrimas volvieron a emerger de sus ojos, así que creyó que sería mejor opción irse a un lugar donde pudiera estar a solas; debido a que no tenía realmente ganas de ir hasta las afueras de su mundo en busca de un momento de soledad y paz, pensó que su habitación, unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, podía ser buena opción y si lo solicitaba, como ya lo había hecho, nadie lo molestaría por un largo rato, al menos el suficiente como para volver a pensar acerca de lo meditado.

¿Qué pasaría si Chihiro lo rechazaba?

Era algo que sinceramente no se había preguntado. Si repentinamente dejara de ver a Chihiro… ¿Todo sería igual para ella? Si tal vez ella no tenía sentimientos de amor hacia él y, al contrario, ya los tenía por alguien más, ¿Sería realmente capaz de aceptar eso por felicidad de Chihiro?

Si lo imaginaba, realmente podía sentir su pecho desgarrarse. No pudo evitar cuestionar a su mente, si Chihiro también sentiría eso al pensar que algún día él también podría casarse, tener hijos y vivir una vida reservado a sólo mirarla como una amiga, que claro, ahora ya no lo podía hacer.

Hasta cierto punto, que se acercara la fecha en que su madre, como cualquier Reina, lo obligara a casarse no era del todo falsa; según ella, Miyu era la más indicaba, ya que, contenía todas las características de ser una buena Reina en el futuro. Puesto que Liyah, al igual que él, no habían pasado por el _Pętla duszy_ eran ambos candidatos perfectos para celebrar una boda.

El sistema, no era realmente muy distinto al monárquico de la tierra, pues allí también, existían los compromisos que estuvieran visiblemente perfectos. Sin embargo, lo que diferenciaba a su sistema, del humano, era que, en su mundo, los niños que se casarían en un futuro, los hacían crecer juntos, convenciéndoles y haciéndoles vivir en una falsa idea del amor.

Se les hacía creer que se _amaban,_ aunque no tuvieran una mínima idea de qué significara eso; ellos crecerían con la idea de que amaban a la pequeña personita que estaba a su lado, prácticamente, sin sentir, como cuando a un niño se le dice que el color azul es azul y el rojo, rojo.

De esta manera, creían que el amor sería inevitable entre los dos seres. Justo cuando cada cual por su parte comenzará a tener _sensaciones raras_ al estar junto del otro y lo comentaran a sus respectivos amos, madres, amigos o amigas, se les informaría que eso que sienten, por absurdo que pareciera, era amor y que debían casarse para poder ser felices. Algo que a los ojos de Haku, después de mucho tiempo de haberlo sabido, no era en lo absoluto algo lícito, incluso, se le hacía como una mala broma, un mal chiste que alguien se había inventado en un día de ocio, una ley estúpida e irracional.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el contacto con los humanos aún no estaba del todo restringido y se podía tener una conexión con ellos, las criaturas viajaban con más libertad a _La Terre_ incluso se tenían relaciones de amistad con algunos, sin embargo, fue algo ineludible que varias de estas criaturas, al tener un contacto tan cercano con los humanos, desarrollaran sentimientos por ellos y por consecuente, se enamoraran. Esto causaba grandes conflictos, porque el hecho de que alguno de los enamorados, ya sea hombre o mujer, tuviera su pareja predilecta y designada, y decidiera olvidarla porque se había enamorado de un humano, era la falta más grave que alguien podía cometer.

Era algo inenarrable, un disparate y una deshonra para las familias contrarias. Por supuesto, hubo quienes respetaron el hecho de ya tener una pareja y tuvieron que eliminar esa página de su vida, olvidar que realmente habían experimentado lo que era el amor y amar hasta el cansancio a alguien. Pero lo que hizo que la relación con los humanos y los seres de los mundos declinara en una un precipicio sin fondo, fue que muchos otros y otras, no estuvieron conforme con sólo _olvidar_.

No. Ellos querían tener el derecho de ser felices, de tener a alguien a quien de verdad amaban. Así que fueron los que levantaron la voz y tuvieron que salir de sus zonas de aprensión; encararon a sus progenitores, a sus amigos y a los mismos reyes, _Agintariaks_ y fuerza superior por las cuales se regían.

Ellos por su puesto estuvieron en total desacuerdo con ellos y ellas, sin embargo, creían que sus habitantes aún tenían racionalidad en cuanto al tema se refería y creyeron, así que se les dio otra oportunidad, la oportunidad de olvidar a la persona que amaban, pero ellos no estuvieron dispuestos a eso, fue entonces que se promulgó en el _Goreneko Agintaldia_ , junto con los _Senatura gorenak, Kontseiluko lehendakariak_ y los _Jainkoaren jakintsuak_ , el manejo absoluto del _Dileu_ _atgofion_ o la eliminación de los recuerdos, en quienes se revelaran contra la voluntad de los mundos.

A la rebelión que se dio en aquel entonces, según datos que Riku, aseguró ser de absoluta discreción y que jamás debían ser sabidos por los amos, se le llamó _Arima porrota_ , también conocida como, _La Derrota del alma._

Después de aquel acontecimiento, los matrimonios se siguieron dando, siendo para las nuevas generaciones, algo normal el crecer con alguien a su lado, alguien a quien se les obligaba de manera discreta, a amar.

Por fortuna, si es que lo podía llamar de algún modo, su rapto le trajo el beneficio de no pasar por eso y terminó en los baños públicos, trabajando para Yubaba y más tarde, conociendo a Chihiro. Esto, si no fue al principio lo mejor que pudo haber deseado, conocer a Chihiro le trajo felicidad y alegría a su vida.

De esa manera es que él podía creer en que, el hecho de que lo hubieran raptado cuando era un infante, haberse escapado de los secuestradores y llegar hasta Kamaji rogándole por aprender magia, que necesitaría para poder regresar a casa, trabajar con Yubaba hasta olvidarse de su propio nombre y que eventualmente Chihiro volviera a llegar a su mundo y le diera oportunidad de volver a ver a quienes más quería, era lo mejor que pudo haberle sucedido.

No sólo porque lo había liberado de aquel destino cruel de crecer con alguien a quien _amaría_ sin saber qué era en realidad el enamorarse, y casarse con ella, sino porque gracias a Chihiro estaba allí, por ella vivía y algo aún más grande, le había y le estaba dando la grandiosa oportunidad de poder enamorarse de alguien tan fantástica como ella.

Pensar en esas cosas le hacía preguntarse, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si nada de eso hubiera pasado?

Si no lo hubieran robado de su familia y, al contrario, hubiera permanecido al lado de su madre y su ausente padre, si hubiera tenido que crecer con alguien a su lado y vivir bajo la sombra de querer a esa persona, en pocas palabras:

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si, nunca hubiera conocido a Chihiro?

¿Su mundo seguiría siendo igual de feliz a como estaba ahora?

La pregunta se la había hecho ya a Riku en una tarde de su temprana juventud.

 _Flashback_

— Oye Riku, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? — dijo Haku mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

— Pero, me la acaba de hacer amo Kohaku— contestó Riku con una sonrisa burlona.

Haku infló los cachetes a modo de fastidio, a veces Riku podía ser demasiado frustrante —Bueno, Riku ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta aparte de la que te acabo de hacer? — preguntó de nuevo, con un deje de fastidio.

— Ya me ha hecho las dos preguntas Amo Kohaku. —volvió a sonreír Riku, en lo que limpiaba con amabilidad el pequeño buró de refinada madera.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Es imposible hablar contigo Riku! —Haku señaló a Riku visiblemente enojado, tomó con su mano un pequeño y raído lápiz y lo lanzó sin mucha fuerza directo a Riku.

El pequeño proyectil golpeó con ligereza la cabeza de Riku. La pequeña risa de un joven Haku sonó en la habitación, llenándola de un agradable sonido. Riku, por su parte, llevó su palma a la zona afectada y masajeó un poco, seguido volteó a mirar a su pequeño amo y sonrió.

— Disculpe Kohaku-sama. —hizo una leve reverencia— Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?

Haku suspiró —Tú no tienes remedio Riku— contestó Haku con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa resignada.

— Me parece que el que no tiene remedio es usted, Kohaku…-

De nuevo un lápiz golpeó su piel, ahora, justo en la punta de su nariz. Riku acarició, ahora, un poco arrepentido el lugar y decidió que no siempre era buena idea jugar así con su amo.

— De acuerdo, no más juegos, soy todo oídos. —Riku se reincorporó a lo que se dedicaba a hacer, limpiar algún lado que creyera estaría sucio en la habitación de Haku y que normalmente las sirvientas no se empeñaban en buscar.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre los matrimonios que se arreglaban desde niños aquí? —Haku volvió a mirar por la ventana imaginando qué haría en la noche cuando fuera a visitar a Chihiro.

— Hm. — Riku asintió con un sonido, sin voltear a verlo.

— Yo quiero saber… —Haku suspiró y juntó sus manos— Si yo no hubiera sido raptado en aquel entonces, ahora ¿yo también estaría con alguien?

Riku paró sus movimientos justo cuando doblaba el pequeño lienzo de algodón con el cual limpiaba las zonas polvosas, cayendo en cuenta sobre la profundidad de la pregunta que le había hecho Haku. Debía elegir qué palabras exactamente utilizaría para explicarle algo bastante grande, que, aunque él no lo notara traía consigo un dolor para él, los errores que se cometieron hace mucho tiempo era algo que se tenía que mantener enterrado. Oculto para cualquier persona que no hubiera vivido en esa época.

— Sí. — Riku volteó y se encontró con la mirada temblorosa de Haku puesta sobre la suya.

— ¿De verdad? — Haku desvió su mirada y jaló una silla, se sentó cabizbajo en ella.

— Sí. —Riku lo miró y se reprendió mentalmente por haberle dado esa información.

— No lo creo— dijo aún confundido—, ¿Por qué hacen eso?

— Amo Kohaku, creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre el tema.

— Lo sé, pero…

— Es una ley que tienen que cumplir todos, —Riku dobló perfectamente el lienzo de algodón y lo dejó acomodado sobre el buró, tomó una silla de la pequeña mesa de estudio y la colocó enfrente de Haku. — de alguna forma, en estos largos años se ha hecho sin dudar y ha resultado bien. Los niños no crecen con dudas acerca de quien querer y mucho menos sufren por desconocer sus sentimientos

— En una mentira. — dijo Haku con la mirada fija.

— Una mentira que logró la paz entre el mundo de los humanos y los mundos de las criaturas.

— Cobrando las memorias de las personas que quisieron amar de verdad y no superficialmente. Una mentira que no hace más que ocultar lo que es el amor de verdad, una tonta mentira que obliga a las personas a casarse con quien ni siquiera quieren de verdad— con cada acusación, la voz de Haku aumentaba en volumen y podía reflejar la cólera, tan trasparente como el agua— una mentira que obliga a querer a alguien sin desearlo ¡Una mentira que le niega la verdadera felicidad a las personas y…-

— Una mentira por la cual usted está aquí. — dijo Riku con los ojos cerrados.

Una frase que traía consigo unas palabras tan simples, pero que contenían un significado colosal fueron lo suficientemente atinentes como para callar la creciente furia de Haku.

— Entonces… — Haku bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños— hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera nacid…-

El sonido de la palma abierta de Riku azotándose con la mejilla de un joven Haku, se hizo presente en el lugar por menos que segundos. Los ojos de Haku estaban tan abiertos que, si se hubiera visto en un espejo, no podría creerlo. La zona afectada, tomó un ligero color rojo y el no tardó en tocar su mejilla con su mano, en una mezcla de sentimientos.

Volteó tras un momento, en el que su mente asimiló el acto cometido. Miró a Riku sin comprender mientras que su mano estaba puesta en su mejilla, sin moverse.

— Riku…-

— ¡No vuelva a decir eso! — gritó furioso. Debido a la bofetada que le acababa de dar a su amo, probablemente perdería su vida, el sólo hecho de levantarle la mano a él, un joven que apenas comprendía lo que le rodeaba y que, le habían confiado a él como un consejero y casi segundo padre, era literalmente, la horca.

— Ri…-

— ¡Nunca se atreva a volver a decir una tontería como la que ha dicho! ¡Piense dos veces lo que dirá antes de que sus palabras sean asimiladas por las demás personas! — Riku estaba en realidad furioso— ¡Si sus padres jamás hubieran estado juntos y, al contrario, hubieran hecho su vida con una persona más, con un humano, usted no estaría aquí! ¡¿Acaso se arrepiente de estar vivo?! ¡¿Es tan egoísta como para sólo pensar en su felicidad?! ¡Si usted no hubiera nacido sus padres no hubieran sido la feliz pareja que una vez fue! ¡Si usted no hubiera nacido, mi vida estaría ahora vagando sin rumbo en este momento, buscando sin remedio la presencia de alguien que ya no está aquí! ¡Si usted no hubiera nacido…— se paró por un momento para tomar aire, no quería hacerlo, pues sabía que utilizar el nombre de otra persona para ganar una pelea ajena, no era bueno — si usted no hubiera nacido…— suspiró

Haku tenía los ojos acuosos y, por la resolución firme y enorme orgullo del que se había hecho poseso durante esos años, sabía que contendría sus lágrimas. Lamentablemente, también sabía que tendría que contener sus ganas de abrazarlo y que tendría que sacar los pañuelos en esa ocasión, pues si lo que utilizaría no sería lo correcto, tenía la certeza de que lo haría entrar en razón ya que el territorio que abarcaba su acusación, daba justo en el centro donde residía su confianza.

— Si usted no hubiera nacido, Kohaku-sama, no hubiera podido conocer a la señorita Ogino. — dijo Riku al fin, resignado.

Como reacción casi espontanea al comentario de Riku, Haku tapó su boca en un gesto de completa sorpresa y dolor ya que el peso de las palabras antes dichas, comenzaron hacer añicos su compostura y sin tardar, se entregó al llanto.

Las lágrimas salieron, pintando pequeños ríos en sus mejillas; que el cielo se cayera y los mundos de destruyeran si algún día volvía a lamentar su existencia, ya que, si lo hacía, negaba la existencia de Chihiro, aquella que tierna y temerosa, como pequeña llama agotando su vivir, le había salvado la vida.

 _Fin del flashback_

Haku recordaba que después de eso, Riku se postró frente a él y le pidió perdón, él, por su puesto, que no aceptó sus disculpas, ya que, si no hubiera pasado eso, en pocas palabras, el golpe propinado por Riku le había hecho salir de una zona de confort e ignorancia, pues en aquel tiempo, Haku era alguien que juzgaba sin argumentos, alguien bastante inmaduro.

Ahora todo volvía de nuevo a la misma pregunta, ¿qué pasaría si jamás hubiese conocido a Chihiro?

A pesar de que había una respuesta bastante metódica e insensible para esa pregunta, prefería quedarse por la auto elaborada, dando como resultado, que literalmente no podría vivir. Sin embargo, era Riku quien siempre tenía una respuesta convincente y altamente probable acerca de las circunstancias dadas.

Unos pequeños y casi inaudibles golpes se escucharon en su puerta y por un momento su enojo quiso salir a la luz, pero lo detuvo justo en el momento que probablemente lo haría. Mantuvo la postura y atinó a conceder el permiso de entrar.

— Adelante.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo levantarse de su cama, ya que se encontró a él mismo tumbado allí, admirando el techo de la base bajo de él.

— Kohaku-sama — dijo la joven y ligera ronca voz—, mi tío me mandó a dejar esto para usted.

Haku miró con atención al muchacho, al que reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, de hecho, bien podría decir que el chico a penas y lo recordaba a él con dificultad y que tal vez, sólo lo conocía por su mayordomo.

— Eres Susumi, ¿cierto? — dijo Haku tomando consigo la pequeña caja negra de cartón que mantenía en sus manos el joven frente a él.

El chico pareció sorprenderse e incluso tembló un poco, pero en seguida regresó a su postura original. Al sentir que el peso se escabullía de sus manos, el chico alzó la mirada, encontrando la bondadosa de Haku.

— ¿Me conoce? —dijo sorprendido.

— Por supuesto que sí —dijo Haku sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, ¿cómo podría olvidarte? Claro, cuando te conocí eras apenas un renacuajo de río, pequeño y sin forma.

— ¿Ra ... nacuajo? — dijo Susumi parpadeando por no comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo. Tras unos segundos de pensar, entendió y la ofensa de hizo inminente.

— Por supuesto que ahora ya estás mucho muy distinto. Eres más alto y tu cabello es más largo también. Recuerdo que cuando nos presentaron tú me pegaste un chicle en el cabello, ¿sabes? Fue horrible. Pero más que el hecho, me pregunté cómo rayos es que habías conseguido ese ''dulce''— hizo énfasis en la palabra— ya que es un producto del mundo humano y no lo sabía.

El chico se mantenía callado y con la mirada baja ante la presencia de Haku; su furia se había esfumado justo cuando el comenzó a hablar de él como si se tratara de un viejo amigo y desde algún punto, le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre él.

— ¿Yo… hice eso? — dijo dudoso.

— ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ese es el motivo de que conociera a Chihiro con el corte de hongo — los ojos de Haku se entrecerraron y lo miraron con indignación fingida — si no lo hubieras hecho, ella hubiera podido haberme conocido mucho más guapo. — dijo a manera de burla.

— No-no lo recuerdo.

— Sí lo creo— sonrió— eras bastante pequeño.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente por unos segundos, hasta que Susumi habló — Ahm… Yo— Susumi miró a otro lado buscando la fuerza para su atrevimiento—… yo aún tengo unos cuantos chicles— dijo y empezó a rebuscar en su pequeño bolsillo de piel logrando que Haku pudiera ver casi todo lo que llevaba dentro—, mi tío me trae muchos cuando va al mundo humano, ¿gusta uno? —dijo brindándole su mano en donde se mostraban seis bolitas, cada una de un color distinto.

Haku parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego volvió a sonreír. Tomo una pequeña de color morado y la llevó a su boca. Al principio no le supo a nada, pero después de abrir y cerrar su boca consecutivamente, de masticar ese dulce, su boca se llenó de un sabor familiar: uva.

— ¿Uva? — dijo asombrado.

— ¡Sí! —dijo el chico con una pizca de alegría, pues sabía que le había agradado a su amo.

— Es muy bueno. Deberías de decirle a Riku que se preocupe más por su amo y que también le traiga unos de estos. — dijo señalando el pequeño abultamiento que se formaba en su mejilla.

— Pero mi tío dice que usted…— el chico se tapó la boca con su mano libre y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una mezcla de arrepentimiento.

Haku se sorprendió aún más por el acto —¿Riku dice que yo …? —Haku se acercó a él y levantó una ceja —Vamos, dilo. No me enojaré…O al menos no contigo— dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

El chico bajó la mirada avergonzado y habló— Mi tío dice que usted mismo… —bajó el tono de voz hasta que pareció un susurro — va al mundo de los humanos muchas veces a la semana.

La carcajada de Haku resonó en la habitación.

Y el chico se asombró de tal manera que dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que la forma en que su tío describía al príncipe Kohaku, era tan sofisticada y elegante que se podría pensar que era el mismísimo dios.

— Eso- es muy- ¡cierto! — Haku aún no podía controlar del todo su risa, pues ya casi podía ver a Riku rostizándose en una rama de árbol por contarle cosas de él a su sobrino, pero lo más gracioso, era que durante todo el tiempo que había estado viéndose con Chihiro, jamás había llevado alguna golosina de su mundo para degustarla en su habitación o algo por el estilo. —Claro, que tonto de mi parte. No era algo que me esperara, lo siento Susumi. — Haku acarició su cabello justo como lo hacía Riku con él cuando estaba triste — Y dime, ¿qué harás con todos esos dulces? — señaló a la pequeña mano del chico y posteriormente él, dirigió su mirada a la zona.

— ¡Oh! ¿Estos? — preguntó Susumi sorprendido— normalmente los comparto con Gabona por las tardes. — dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada por no decir fingida.

Ante el gesto del chico, Haku reconoció su molestia al hablar de la chica así que decidió cuestionar— ¿Gabona es tu… _Emaztea_?

La mirada un tanto fatigada y rebosantemente desilusionada, le contesto la pregunta que recién había hecho y lo que Susumi no notó, fue que ese gesto aparentemente sin significado dijo un montón de cosas a Haku. Literalmente, se quedó como un libro abierto ante el dragón.

— Sí…— dijo con la mirada gacha, pero como un torbellino, su mirada dio un cambio y un brillo especial se apoderó de sus ojos. Regresó la mirada a Haku — Pero si gusta, ¡puedo dárselos todos a usted Kohaku-sama!

Haku abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por su gesto, supo de inmediato que lo más seguro era que a Susumi no le agradara mucho la idea de estar con alguien, pero no pensó que lo fuera a demostrar tan abiertamente.

— ¿No te agrada Gabona?

— Me agrada, sí. — fue una respuesta rápida y firme, pero Haku pudo escuchar la indecisión en su voz— pero siempre estoy con ella, y Gabona siempre quiere todos mis dulces, así que si le digo que todo se los di a Kohaku-sama, no podrá decir nada.

— ¿Me utilizarás? — dijo pretencioso.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Entonces sé valiente y dile que no le quieres dar.

— Entonces sería egoísta de mi parte…—respondió Susumi

— Hay ocasiones en las que amerita ser egoísta, aunque sea un poco.

— No lo creo.

Haku lo miró un poco y sólo volvió a sonreír ya que se imaginó a él siendo Riku y el joven Susumi, siendo él, joven y terco.

— A veces, hace falta que llegue la persona por la cual quieras ser egoísta y cuando ese día llegue a tu vida, ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que ya lo estas siendo.

— ¿Qué no eso se llama sentir celos amo Kohaku? — Preguntó Susumi.

— Al parecer lo entiendes.

— Pero jamás lo he sentido.

De nuevo el silencio.

— No se siente del todo bien —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Susumi

— No te miento. —Contestó Haku

Ambos se miraron un momento y luego las risas se mezclaron.

Haku se detuvo y luego también Susumi.

— Es un gusto platicar contigo después de tanto tiempo Susumi. —le dijo Haku revolviendo el cabello rojo del chico.

— El gusto es todo mío amo Kohaku. — dijo con una sonrisa en el esplendoroso rostro.

— Bueno, tengo que abrir esta misteriosa caja de tu tío, Susumi — dijo sacudiendo un poco, a modo de saber si realmente contenía lago. Al escuchar un pequeño objeto dentro de ella, se sintió aliviado. Se puso en marcha hasta su pequeña mesa de estudio repleta de libros, tomó una silla y se sentó.

— ¡Oh! Claro— Susumi entendió que necesitaba privacidad. Hizo una profunda reverencia — con su permiso amo Kohaku.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Haku volvió a llamar la atención.

— Susumi, vuelve cuando quieras a platicar conmigo. Algún día si quieres puedes acompañarme al mundo humano. — dijo Haku sentado desde la mesa con una sonrisa.

Susumi se sorprendió mucho y su alma de alegró, siempre había deseado, durante esos dieciocho años, poder conocer _La Terre_ , qué había en ella y aunque sentía un poco de repulsión hacia los humanos por las cosas que escuchaba de ellos en _Hiri Handia_ , también quería conocerlos. Pero como siempre, la compostura, ante todo.

— Claro. ¡Gracias Kohaku-sama! —después de su colosal alegría el sonido de la puerta sonó y dejó a Haku abriendo la pequeña caja.

Haku sacó el pequeño artefacto y seguido, sonrió como la vez en que se encontró a Chihiro. Dentro de la pequeña caja había una pequeña bolsita de rejilla color azul y dentro de ella, estaban distintas bolitas de colores distintos.

 _«Un regalo del mundo de los humanos. Dese prisa en hacerle saber sus sentimientos a la señorita Ogino._  
 _Riku.»_

A pesar de la gran admiración que le tenía a Riku, siempre se sorprendía de cuan atinente era, pues sabía bien que aquel mensaje contenía explícitamente el dolor que sentía al verlo enamorado de una chica humana. Y aún más, contenía el reproche que no podía desahogar con nadie ya que sabía perfectamente que era el único culpable de la tragedia. Muy en el fondo, Haku supo que él no sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de Chihiro por un rechazo, sin embargo, lo de Riku era bastante distinto y doloroso.

…

 _El sonido del teléfono resonó en la casa y la señora Ogino no tenía precisamente las ganas de ir hasta la sala a contestar el aparato ruidoso, abandonando el confort de su cama y el ventilador eliminando ese calor mortal. Sin embargo, se encaminó hasta el objeto pensando en que podría ser alguien importante o alguna emergencia._

Desde que su hija se fue, muy rara vez los llamaba así que con la esperanza de que fuera precisamente su pequeña, atendió el llamado.

 _— ¿Diga?_

 _— Disculpe, ¿es este el número de Ogino Chihiro? —_ dijo una voz bastante madura, lo que la señora Ogino reconoció como un acento distinto. Lo más seguro es que fuera un extranjero, así que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo al respecto.

— _Mis disculpas, pero ella ya no vive aquí._

 _— Oh, entiendo. Bueno, ¿cree que podría darle mis saludos?_

— _Por su puesto. ¿Quién habla?_ — preguntó y tomó un pequeño lápiz para apuntar.

 _— Mi nombre es Noah Blair... -_

 _— ¿Noah? ¿Nobla?_

 _— ¿Cómo sabe qué me decían Nobla? ¿Acaso es usted la señora Ogino? ¿Me recuerda? —_ dijo, llenándose de felicidad.

 _— ¡Claro! Eras el amigo de la preparatoria de Chihiro ¿cierto? Viniste a nuestra casa muchas veces._

 _Una ligera risa sonó al otro lado de la línea._

 _— Me alegra que me recuerde señora. Encontré este número por casualidad y la necesidad surgió. Espero no molestar._

 _— No hay ningún problema hijo. ¿Estás en tu país?_

 _— Sí, aún vivo por acá._

 _— Me alegro mucho. Pero, mejor te doy el número de Chihiro, yo creo que ella ha de querer platicar contigo. Ella se pondrá alegre de escucharte de nuevo._

 _— ¿Eso cree? Me haría un favor grandísimo._

 _— Por supuesto. A ella le gustas mucho. Bueno, ¿Tienes donde escribir?_

 _— Sí, adelante…_

…

— ¡Madre!, ¡Estoy en casa! —dijo el joven llegando a su hogar después de su día de visita en el palacio.

— ¡Oh! Susumi, no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano. Bienvenido ¿Gustas comer? — contestó la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en una silla mecedora, leyendo un pequeño libro.

— No, gracias, madre. Las sirvientas me invitaron comida del palacio antes de irme.

— Entiendo, ¿Estuvo sabrosa? — preguntó devolviéndole la vista a su libro

— Por supuesto. Pero no tanto como la tuya. —sonrió y se dirigió hasta darle un tierno beso en la frente a su madre, después, la sonrisa le fue devuelta.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Kohaku-sama?

— Se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, por si a eso te refieres. —dijo sentándose en la silla frente a su madre.

— Me alegro por Kohaku-sama. ¿Trató bien a mi hijo?

— Por supuesto. Es tal y como me cuenta tío Riku. Es muy amable y bromista.

— Eso es bueno mi cielo. La Reina educó a un buen hijo y eso es bastante confortante.

— ¡Por supuesto! Además, me ha invitado por si quiero volver a verle, ¿no es eso grandioso, madre? ¡Incluso me ha invitado a viajar con él a _La Terre_! —dijo con emoción

La mirada de la gran señora se dirigió un momento hacia su hijo de manera dudosa y con un ligero disgusto, la idea de que su hijo viajara al mundo de los humanos no le agradaba mucho— Claro. Es un gesto bastante humilde de su parte.

— Quiero regresar mañana.

— Está bien, pero recuerda que es un príncipe y que le debes respeto ante todo, Susumi.

— Claro que lo sé madre. Pero es realmente asombroso y humilde, verás, incluso me aceptó un de los dulces que…-

— ¿Dulces? — preguntó antes de dejarlo terminar.

La mirada de Susumi sólo podía reflejar una cosa: Carajo.

…

Recién entraba la noche en su mundo, Haku se encontraba recordando miles de cosas que pasaban por su mente de manera abstracta y sin permiso.

Uno de los muchos beneficios de la magia, era que podía hacer de todo con ella. No hablaba de la magia como el sacar un conejo pequeño de un sombrero negro y reluciente, sino de magia donde había hechizos, telepatía, hipnosis, entre otras; control de distintas propiedades naturales y demás.

En ese instante agradeció enormemente poder hacerla, pues de no haber aprendido magia por parte de Yubaba en ocasiones anteriores, no podría estar como se encontraba en ese mismo instante: Su cama estaba en frente del gran ventanal, el cual, obstruía el paso del viento a su cuarto y las cortinas corridas y que le permitían admirar el cielo estrellado.

Justo recordó que estaba cerca la hora precisa donde se dirigía a encontrarse con Chihiro hace mucho tiempo. Al principio sólo platicaban sobre diversos temas que los inquietaban, con el tiempo se fueron acercando más y ahora se contaban historias de su niñez y adolescencia, tiempos durante los cuales estuvieron separados.

Crecieron juntos y él tuvo la buena fortuna de apreciar el desarrollo de Chihiro en primera fila. Cada día que la miraba, se preguntaba cómo es que podía existir alguien así, tan hermosa. Y para cuando Chihiro comenzó a cambiar su forma de vestir, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que también él estaba comenzando a crecer.

Los simples roces con la piel de Chihiro le eran bastantes sugerentes y provocativos, cada que ella se movía y podía mirar a detalle el movimiento de sus caderas, algo dentro de su ser despertaba, dándole una sensación bastante parecida a la que efectuaba cuando hacía el pequeño hechizo para transformarse en dragón: Su piel ardía ligeramente, la excitación y emoción propia de la trasformación parecían querer consumirlo y de forma inexplicable, quería más.

No sabía de qué manera explicarlo, hasta que fue Riku quien le explicó esas cosas y entendió que su cuerpo pedía un contacto mucho más cercano al cuerpo de su Chihiro. Incluso, había momentos en que no podía contenerse más y avanzaba hasta ella, se posicionaba en su espalda y aprovechaba que ella se mantenía concentrada en cocina y no le miraba. Cuando la tenía de esa forma, se daba la libertad de oler su aroma e impregnarse de éste.

Adoraba la piel blanca de su cuello y sólo podía morderse el labio para no realizar ninguna estupidez. También le encantaba oler el shampoo que utilizaba y se deleitaba son el manjar que le resultaba su perfume.

Al recuerdo, Haku se removió en sus sabanas siendo iluminadas por la luna. No podía permitirse ponerse así de nuevo, ya que la última vez que dejó en libertad su mente, terminó dándose placer a él mismo. Aunque Riku literalmente le había gritado que el acto no era malo en sí, la culpa lo remordió por varios días.

Pero es que a veces le era realmente difícil soportar ese deseo de imaginarla de ciertas maneras no tan respetuosas.

Para poder disipar esos recuerdos, trató de centrar su mente en alguna otra cosa que no fuera Chihiro. A los segundos se dio cuenta que le era imposible, ya que no podía parar de pensar en esa chica que le había robado su corazón. ¿Qué estaría haciendo justo ahora? ¿Estaría sola en su casa? O estaría con…

Su coraje se hizo presente y se revolvió de nuevo, en las sabanas. No pudo evitar recordar el día de su discusión, la raíz de todo, un chico.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que habían ocasionado sus celos con ella y de sólo recordar que otro chico salió con Chihiro esa noche después de … eso…

Aquello…

Esos actos…

Que lo dominaron…

Las mejillas de Haku se tornaron rosas por recordar lo sucedido y se llevó su mano hasta la cara. Allí tapó con su antebrazo sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba echando su mente a andar tras el recuerdo de aquel día en la noche y no quería precisamente detenerse…

Cerró los ojos y dio rienda suelta a su memoria.

En ese instante, no supo exactamente el motivo del por qué estaba defendiendo a Miyu, si bien no negaba que fuera su amiga y que nunca podría verla como algo más que eso, no le agradó que la insultaran, principalmente porque fue Chihiro quien lo hizo.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo sacó de quicio, fue el sólo y único hecho de haber escuchado a Chihiro hablar con otro tipo que no fuera él y de una manera melosa. Eso, más el hecho de que prácticamente le había gritado que ni siquiera le importaba si eran amigos o no, terminó por agotar su calma y todo su deseo contenido por ella, explotó.

Estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia, algo que no habían notado en absoluto y que fue precisamente él quien lo hizo visible. Tampoco supo si fue la enorme ira que sintió, pero sin duda alguna, sus manos se movieron por sí solas hasta que una de ellas fue hasta la pequeña cintura de Chihiro y la otra apretó fuerte su nuca.

No pudo ser consciente de sus actos al instante, hasta que la textura de los labios de Chihiro que había arrebatado con los suyos estaba tensándose. Por obvias razones como lo fue la estatura de Chihiro, su espalda se tuvo que encorvar para mantener el beso realizado y lo tener que poner en una situación dolorosa a Chihiro. Aún en ese estado, pensaba en el bienestar de la chica y de no lastimarla, pues el acto del que estaba siendo participe en ese instante, era propio de los sueños que lo acosaban en las noches, los cuales lo despertaban sudoroso y excitado.

Chihiro puso una ligera resistencia al inicio ya que ese gesto si bien le parecía algo con lo que sólo soñaba, el escenario y lo que lo había ocasionado no eran para nada de su agrado. Así que forcejeo unos segundos contra Haku, pero su agarre le impidió separarse de él.

Un sonido gutural en reproche sonó, pero Haku no le tomó importancia, ya que sólo quería degustar de esa dulzura que eran los labios de Chihiro; su mano se afianzó en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no prestarle atención a los senos de la chica que se pegaban a él de forma bastante tentadora.

Cuando el oxígeno se hubo extinguido entre ellos y que el cuerpo de Chihiro se relajó, se separaron. Él soltó su nuca y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Chihiro, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas que habían caído anteriormente.

Haku abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los de Chihiro, de igual forma que los suyos. Ambas miradas se encontraron y no hubo más qué hacer. De cierta forma, él estaba buscando algún indicio de Chihiro que le indicara que se detuviera, por más que la deseaba tomarla, no estaba dispuesto a dañarla.

Entonces, si estaba siendo racional hasta ese punto, ¿cuál fue el motivo de perderse por completo, al grado de que no sabía si podría ver a Chihiro de nuevo?

Estaba tan cerca y acababan de besarse, algo que jamás pensó que podría llegar a pasar. Pero fue ella quien le hizo pensar que ya no había forma de detenerse.

— Ha… ku…- dijo, como un susurro, como un sexi ronroneo que le invitaba a poseer.

Su voz tan melosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada profunda le hizo perderse. Abandonó su cintura y dirigió ambas manos al rostro de Chihiro, y besó con fuerza de nuevo. Chihiro ladeó su cabeza para permitirse sentir más los labios de Haku. Las respiraciones entrecortas comenzaron a hacerse presentes y la temperatura de Haku comenzó a crecer; su consciencia se fue disipando y todo rastro de raciocinio se esfumó.

Las manos de Chihiro, ligeramente temblorosas, subieron por el pecho duro pecho de Haku con ansiedad, hasta que llegaron y se entrelazaron en el cuello de Haku. Sacando voluntad de quién sabe dónde, acercó el rostro de Haku, más, a su rostro.

Haku notó el gesto y su diestra regresó a la nuca de Chihiro. Ya lo estaba tentando demasiado, así que se aventuró a registrar su boca. Ya que los labios de Chihiro estaban entreabiertos, su lengua entró sin permiso.

Al encontrar el músculo húmedo de Chihiro, la unió con él. Ambas lenguas se enredaron, chocaron y danzaron a un mismo ritmo, Haku quería dominarla, pero Chihiro la estaba dando la suficiente fuerza de derrotarlo. El beso se profundizó y dejó de pensar. Ese beso con el cual ambos habían soñado por años, tan necesitado y cargado de los más profundos sentimientos, el deseo y el amor que se tenían, se transmitía en ese acto, cada vez, más excitante.

Comenzó a empujar a Chihiro hacia atrás hasta que su delgada espalda chocó con una pared. De nuevo el aire se fue y maldijo que fuera de ese modo, se separó de Chihiro y el rastro de saliva que unía ambas lenguas consiguió despertar sus locas fantasías.

La besó de nuevo, pero ahora sin esperar nada a cambio. Fue tan rápido que tomó por sorpresa a Chihiro, pero tampoco le disgustó.

Haku ya no podía detenerse y algo se lo decía; llevó sus manos hasta ambos muslos de Chihiro y la alzó con sus fuertes y fornidos brazos, por instinto Chihiro enredó sus largas y torneadas piernas en las caderas de Haku logrando así que sus sexos se rozaran. Al sentir el íntimo roce, Haku gruñó y Chihiro gimió.

Al escuchar el gemido propinado por ella, volvió a besarla con fuerza. Los delgados dedos de Chihiro se enredaron en su cabello, largo y lacio, ese que tanto había añorado acariciar, dándole un masaje provocativo y que lo incitaba. Para cuando Chihiro intentó volver a introducir su lengua en su cavidad, el cerró los dientes en sus labios, mordiéndolos con fuerza, otro dulce gemido salió de su garganta, aunque esta vez fue de dolor, Haku no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo mucho que le estaba gustando escuchar ese sonido.

Le gustaba tanto que haría lo que fuera por volverlo a escuchar, y eso hizo. Enterró sus manos en los muslos de Chihiro y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hasta que llegaron al pequeño sofá. Allí, la depositó casi violentamente, dominado por el deseo. Dirigió su vista ante la mujer que tenía bajo él, tan sonrojada, con los labios rojos e hinchados, además de sus ojos llorosos gritándole que la poseyera.

No tardó mucho en acatar esa incógnita orden y la besó por un momento. No duró mucho antes de que cortara el beso, pues sentir los senos de Chihiro, y más que eso, su cuerpo entero bajo su anatomía empezaba a desesperarlo. Abandonó sus labios y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello, pasó su lengua por lo largo de este, desde la barbilla hasta el inicio de la clavícula, otro gemido.

Ese sonido podría escucharlo toda la vida y no se cansaría jamás, agregándole que lograba encenderlo, cuando Chihiro gemía se le hacía el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez pudo haber escuchado y pensar que eso era originado por sus caricias, lo enorgullecía. Mordió su cuello con fuerza, al grado que las marcas consecutivas de sus dientes se hubieron plasmado en la tersa piel, ella volvió a gemir y él supo que le dolía, por eso trató de recompensarla besándola con locura; no pudo controlar más sus manos y estas comenzaron a obtener movilidad por ellas mismas; una bajó hasta llegar hasta al seno derecho de Chihiro, lo acarició por encima de la delgada blusa de tirantes y su suavidad le sorprendió, la escuchó gemir entre el beso.

Con su dedo índice y pulgar, apretó con ligera rudeza el erecto pezón. A partir de este punto, los sonidos guturales de Chihiro se hicieron cada vez más calientes a sus oídos. A veces jadeaba o gemía, en ocasiones lo llamaba, es especial cuando su lengua trazaba diversos caminos en lo largo y ancho de su piel.

Justo estaba a punto de retirar la ropa de Chihiro, cuando el sonido del teléfono se hizo presente.

Ambos entraron en razón de lo que estaban haciendo y Haku no encontró otra escapatoria más que disculparse y huir del lugar.

Y maldecía esa acción de su parte, esa noche, bien pudo esperar a que tal vez Chihiro contestara el teléfono y después hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella, pero no, decidió huir como un cobarde y dejarla allí sin ninguna explicación por sus actos. Debió ser más inteligente y darse cuenta de qué tanto podría repercutir sus actos, tanto en él, como en Chihiro, pues no tenía la seguridad de que a ella le hubiera gustado ese acto, o al menos tanto como él lo disfrutó.

Tal vez era insano mencionarlo, pero él lo había disfrutado. Ya que tener a la chica que amaba de esa manera, no como en sus sueños, aunque estos eran más alocados, lo hizo sentirse enormemente feliz de existir, de vivir. Saber que Chihiro podría responder sus sentimientos, aunque sólo fuera una vana ilusión, lograba hacerlo alborozar hasta casi el llanto.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía que decírselo y no quedarse con la idea de qué pudo haber sucedido si lo hiciera y no haberlo realizado, como decía Riku. Sí, esa era su prioridad, lo que de verdad lamentó es que ahora, tendría que darse una ducha, ya que el recuerdo de lo sucedido, a su cuerpo, no le fue indiferente.

…

Era la hora y estaba dispuesto. Todos sus nervios estaban completamente controlados y sin riesgo de salir a la luz, sus objetivos estaban claros y sus metas fijas en su cabeza. Esa noche, después de muchísimo tiempo de haberse reencontrado con Chihiro, ella sabría de sus sentimientos.

Estaba decidido a que expulsaría todo lo que su corazón resguardaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, omitiendo, obvio, sus deseos carnales por ella, eso podría decírselo tiempo después si todo salía bien y podían tener una vida feliz.

Aunque su madre jugara como su principal enemigo en esa ocasión, ni ella ni nadie le impediría estar al lado de la persona que amaba y de eso estaba seguro. Si ella aceptaba sus sentimientos, podría dejar a todos atrás con tal de poder estar con Chihiro, aún si era desterrado de su mundo, aún si tuvieran que quitarle su magia, aún si tuviera que esperar mucho tiempo para poder permanecer a su lado, lo soportaría porque la quería con demasía.

Haku se encontraba en la ventana de su alcoba esperando que fuera la hora exacta para salir de su mundo y adentrarse al humano. Para llegar hasta allí no era nada complicado, de hecho, podía hacerlo a cualquier hora del día que se le antojara, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que lo lograra era bastante baja por la alta protección que había. A pesar de que en un pasado lo había logrado, no podía negar que casi se vuelve a perder entre mundos, era por eso que sus encuentros eran en las noches ya que eran entre las ocho y treinta, y las nueve de la noche—en el mundo humano—, que la barrera que impedía a ese, y cualquier otro mundo acceder a la tierra, debilitaba su fuerza casi hasta cero.

Por mera y extraña suerte, los dispositivos móviles del mundo humano, así como los relojes, celulares y demás, tenían buena señal en su mundo, algo que Chihiro comprobó la primera vez que viajó allí, al recibir una llamada de su madre. Lo que en ese entonces fue bastante gracioso y sorprendente para ambos, ahora era de mucha ayuda para Haku, ya que el reloj que poseía en su habitación era humano, precisamente, un regalo de Chihiro. Este aparato mantenía la hora exacta de los relojes en la casa de Chihiro, lo cual resultaba bastante útil, ya que podía saber más o menos sus actividades. Así que, lo único que le impedía irse de una buena vez, era que el reloj apenas marcaba las ocho y veinte de la noche.

Su cabeza quería explotar, pues esos diez minutos parecían que durarían años. Empezó a desesperarse y bajó del marco de la ventana, comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro haciendo que el piso emitiera un sonido sonoro por cada una de sus pisadas.

— No creo que el tiempo pase más rápido si hace eso, Kohaku-sama. —dijo Riku mientras mantenía su vista en el anterior estudiado libro de recetas.

— Lo sé Riku, no tienes que recordármelo. —Dijo seco.

— Por cierto, Kohaku-sama, — Riku levantó la mirada de su libro para encarar a Haku, pero este pareció no escucharlo ya que se encontraba caminando con la mirada en el piso, una mano en cintura y la otra cubría su boca, pensativo. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió hablar un poco más fuerte — Kohaku-sama, Chihiro no lo quiere.

Haku se paró en seco, de espaldas a Riku. Volteó lentamente, ¿escuchó bien?

— Riku — habló a su mayordomo absorto en su libro, pero éste no le hizo caso—, oye…

— ¿Sí? — dijo sin despegar su mirada de las letras

— ¿Qué fue lo que… dijiste? —dijo entrecerrando los ojos con misterio

— No lo recuerdo amo Kohaku, la memoria de los ancianos se vacía con regularidad.

Haku miró con furia a Riku y se acercó a él —Dijiste algo… —dijo con la mirada ligeramente enojada

— Nop. —bufó

— ¡Anciano decrépito! — dijo Haku apuntando con su índice al tranquilo Riku — ¡No es por nada, pero Yubaba me enseñó muchos hechizos!

— No es por nada, pero tengo el consentimiento de la Reina para poder ir y venir del mundo humano cuando lo requiera, se ha preguntado ¿de qué cosas puedo hablar con la señorita Ogino? — dijo divertido

Las mejillas de Haku se encendieron —O-oye, no tienes porque ha-hacer eso, ¿me estas traicionando?

Unos segundos de silencio, fueron rotos por las risas de Riku y de Haku, era extraño pero pocas veces se daban el lujo de convivir de esa manera.

— Amo Kohaku, —habló Riku— por favor no esté tan tenso. Sé que esto puede traerle nervios, pero relájese por ahora…-

— No estoy nervioso para nada, de hecho, quiero irme ya y decírselo todo. — dijo con una sonrisa

 _«Si usted supiera Kohaku-sama…»_ Pensó Riku, reteniendo un suspiro.

— Me alegró, y esperó que mantenga esa voluntad.

— Por supuesto. —sonrió

La bonita plática fue interrumpida por el sonido consecutivo del reloj. Haku fue hasta él y apagó el sonido.

— Es la hora. —dijo decidido

— Así es. —confirmó Riku.

Haku caminó hasta la ventana y se mantuvo allí por unos segundos, miró a la nada y tomó aire. Se subió en el marco de esta y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, la voz de Riku lo llamó.

— Kohaku-sama, cuando esté enfrente de la señorita Ogino, deje que su corazón hable en lugar de su mente. No se detenga y exprésele cuando la ama. — sonrió, seguido hizo una reverencia, apagó la luz del cuarto y salió de este.

Haku sintió esas palabras como el afecto más grande que le hubiera dirigido Riku durante mucho tiempo y le contestó, aunque él ya no estuviera allí.

— Cuenta con eso.

Haku juntó su dedo índice y pulgar, logrando hacer un círculo con ellos, después, sopló suavemente en él, inmediatamente, salieron cinco pequeños pétalos de rosa blancos de una textura casi cristalina. Enseguida, de estos pétalos surgieron miles y miles, los cuales, fueron cubriendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo hasta darle forma al hermoso dragón de color blanco y melena verde.

Comenzó su trayecto hasta el mundo de los humanos.

Comenzó a volar hacia el cielo negro y el agradable sentir que le daba el aire era inigualable. Sólo cuando volaba de esa forma, cuando volaba hasta el mundo humano y su viaje era ligeramente largo se sentía libre, despejado, como si el dolor y la infelicidad no existiera. Volar sin duda, era para él, algo que sólo podía comparar con algo: con Chihiro.

Cuando estaba con ella, todo se esfumaba, todo se iba. Estaba en su universo y el suyo y todos los demás dejaban de existir. Sus problemas desaparecían y la felicidad se albergaba en él, tanto así, que podía decir que, si algo podía ganarle a la sensación de volar, era, precisamente, esa.

Estaba volando y divisó no muy lejos, a _Gullet,_ la primera barrera. Esta se encargaba de separar a su mundo con los de las criaturas completamente míticas que se consideraban '' _puras_ '' o la élite, como los dioses, los ángeles, los arcángeles, los sabios, consejeros etc. La traspasó y pudo mirar el amplio panorama que le presentaba _Gullet_ ante sus ojos.

Era como una acuarela: un poco de verde por aquí, rosa por allá, rojo, azul cielo, blanco, amarillo todos estos colores eran puertas, barreras que daban entrada a los mundos de _Gullet_ y, en el centro de todos ellos, se encontraba aún el color negro, que indicaba el camino.

Siguió por él, ya que era ese el que lo llevaría hasta Chihiro.

Voló por unos cuantos minutos y logró ver a _Begitza,_ la segunda barrera. Esta era de un color beige transparente, al cruzarla, se encontró con menos colores y de tonos más oscuros.

En esta zona estaban las criaturas que se consideraban ''impuras'', las brujas, los hechiceros, los magos, entre otros. Pasar por ese lugar no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, le agradaba pues creía que eran los mundos donde se encontraba la magia o la mayor concentración de ella. Además, que en diversas ocasiones había estado en esos mundos, donde las personas eran realmente amables y bastante fiesteras, era, por excelencia, los más parecidos a los humanos.

Por último, tras volar en su camino, divisó la borrosa y última barrera: _Bizitza globala_

 _Bizitza globala_ , era una barrera transparente, pero al mismo tiempo se distorsionaba en varios momentos, a través de ella se podía observar distintos puntos del mundo humano, distintas ciudades, pueblos, países, continentes. Para pasar por ella, definitivamente se tenía que tener una experiencia inigualable, ya que, de no ser así, uno se podía perder con facilidad. Puesto que el mundo humano era grandísimo, dar con el paradero de alguien era arriesgado y una tarea para nada fácil.

Haku no pudo evitar recordar la vez que conoció esa barrera y no sabía exactamente qué tenía qué hacer. De un momento a otro, la voluntad creció en él y se decidió a traspasarla. Lo que nunca se esperó, es que llegaría a un lugar tan extraño como lo fue Estados Unidos. No entendía en absoluto su idioma y por un momento cayó en confusión, cómo es que en un mismo mundo podían tener más de diez idiomas, era una locura.

Conforme más cerca estaba de ella, más vacío se quedaba su trayecto, si volteaba a los lados, no había más que oscuridad. Estaba cerca, tan cerca. Una vez pasando por ella, podría, al fin, ver a Chihiro.

La cruzó.

Justo cuando lo hizo, bajaba del cielo, eran más o menos las nueve de la noche cuando volaba buscando con ansia el pequeño departamento de Chihiro entre la enorme cantidad. También pudo sentir el infernal calor, se había olvidado por completo a qué se enfrentaría en el mundo humano.

Siguió viajando hasta que su búsqueda dio fruto y miró las luces intermitentes del televisor, iluminando por segundos las ventanas. Se dirigió hasta el pequeño balcón y al llegar, su forma de dragón se deshizo. Pudo notar que la ventana estaba cerrada por dentro, de cierta forma eso le hizo sentir que ella no lo estaba esperando.

Las cortinas estaban ligeramente corridas, pero no lo suficiente como para ver por dentro. Con magia, lo único que podía lograr era controlar en una cantidad mínima los elementos básicos, así que concentró un poco de poder en el aire dentro del cuarto de Chihiro, lo contuvo, y lo expulsó. Las cortinas se abrieron por el aire y pudo ver dentro.

Su corazón se apretujó al ver a la pequeña figura sentada en la cama, abrazando una almohada. Estaba levemente recargada a la pared y parecía querer dormirse. El cabello de Chihiro caía abrazándola por su espalda y sus piernas estaban flexionadas hacia ella.

Al verla así, querer romper su ventana y, abrazarla en sus brazos y jamás soltarla, le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado. Apenas más de una semana sin verse y sentía como si no la hubiera visto en muchos años, la había pensado en cada momento y quería que ella lo supiera. Hasta ese punto, logró entender lo necesaria que se había vuelto en su vida.

Estaba a punto de tocar la ventana, cuando su mente recordó por qué estaba allí, iba a declararse. Eso le hizo temblar. Sintió como la sangre se concentró en sus mejillas y le hizo querer salir corriendo de ese lugar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar junto con todo su cuerpo, sintió el hormigueo en sus palmas y el calor comenzó a propagarse por su cuerpo.

Se cuestionó si en verdad debería estar allí y fue entonces que entendió por qué Riku le pidió voluntad hasta el último momento. No sabía a qué rayos se estaba enfrentando y no había comenzado si quiera, si así estaba ahora, tan asustado, y con unos nervios descomunales era mejor marcharse de ese lugar y volver cuando estuviera más preparado. Sí, esa, sin duda, era la mejor opción ahora, irse y volver después.

Sus piernas estaban temblando y empezó a retroceder del lugar. Justo estaba a punto de hacer el círculo con sus temblorosos dedos cuando no supo qué sucedió, pero pudo escuchar las pisadas apresuradas de Chihiro llegar hasta él. El sonido de la ventana abriéndose lo paralizó y se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Ha… ku?

Su voz.

Esa melodiosa y hermosa voz, le hizo derretir su voluntad. Había añorado tanto volver a escucharla que estarlo haciendo ahora, era un golpe muy grande para su alma. Quiso correr, quiso huir. Pero recordó su promesa: Él sería de ella, si ella aceptaba ser de él. ¡Oh Dios! Que hermosa era la voz de Chihiro pronunciando su nombre

Así que, con toda la voluntad del mundo que pudo recolectar en segundos, apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños, inhaló y dio una vuelta hasta quedar frente a Chihiro.

—Chihiro.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya estamos de nuevo por acá, apareciéndonos por estos calores.  
Me alegra mucho haber podido terminar otro capítulo. Por cierto, por acá, ¡está haciendo un calor tremendo!

Como siempre, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.

Bueno, ya que aquí utilicé muchas palabras _extrañas_ les dejo un pequeño glosario por si alguien le interesa saber qué significan.

 **Glosario**

 **Jainkozko bidea** (Camino Divino)

 **Edertasuna** (Mundo de la belleza)

 **Jainkozko Agintaldia** (Mandato Divino)

 **Aingeruaks** (Ángeles)

 **Deabruaks** (Demonios)

 **Zaldunaks** (Caballeros)

 **Arritxu** (Damas)

 **Tutoreen** (Guardianes)

 **Erregeens** (Reyes)

 **Printzeek** (Príncipes)

 **Herensugeak** (Dragones)

 **Dileu atgofion** (Eliminación de recuerdos)

 **Pętla** **duszy** (Lazo del alma)

 **Agintariaks** (Autoridades)

 **Goreneko Agintaldia** (Mandato supremo)

 **Senatura gorenak** (Senado supremo)

 **Kontseiluko lehendakariak** (No me acuerdo xD)

 **Jainkoaren jakintsuak** (Sabios divinos)

 **Arima** **Porrota** (Derrota del alma)

 **Emaztea** (Esposa)

 **La Terre** (La Tierra)

 **Hiri Handia** (La gran ciudad)

 **Gullet** (Garganta)

 **Begitza** (Mirar hacia arriba)

 **Bizitza globala** (Globo de vida)

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Saludos!  
Anilem Anul


End file.
